Destined Encounters
by Chrissie32
Summary: Come along on this journey as Destiny tries to bring two strangers together. Will it be able to be done despite the things that stand in their way? This is an AU story with some aspects that follow the general storyline. I hope you like it.
1. Chapter 1

Destined Encounters

_Part One:_

Hello! Thank you for choosing this story to read. I'd like to tell you a tale of how two people met and fell in love with each other with my help. Well a little bit! I hope you enjoy it!

Who am I? Well, excuse my rudeness. I should have introduced myself first. My name is Destiny and I am ions and ions old. I have been put in charge of the lives of two strangers who have had their share of ups and downs so far in their young lives.

Now even though I am that old it doesn't always mean that I am right. I'm not Wisdom! Oh no, I can never be him. Despite this, I've been around for a long time and have picked up quite a lot in my area of expertise! It also doesn't hurt to be best friends with Prayers. She and I have known each other since the very beginning.

Every night she watched over the people who prayed before bedtime and she always wanted to help everyone. Sadly she couldn't so she had to send their requests to others who help watch over the humans.

One day she called me over and said, "Hey, Destiny, I think I got something for ya!"

"Oh, yeah, what?"

"Well there are these two girls who have asked for the same thing every night," she began and then continued, "They just want to be in love and to give that love to someone."

"Aww that's sweet," I said, "You should give them over to Love, not me!"

"I know, I know, but I think you could help them better," she said.

I smiled at her. "Okay, I'll see what I can do," I said and raised my hand for a high five, which she gave me.

Because she told me about these two girls I had the ability to watch their lives from above. I can do a split screen between them. The one thing that they had in common, which made it a little bit easier for me was that they were going to continue their education in a magical place called, "New York City"!

If I still haven't lost your interest, here comes the fun part and where my job truly began.

_First destined encounter:_

It was a blustery fall afternoon, very untypical for that time of the month in the city. It was the second week of September and both girls were settled in their respective dormitories, but neither enjoyed the idea of that much closeness with other people they really didn't know. They didn't complain, though. They were just thrilled to get out of their hometowns and high schools.

Anyway, they were both walking down the over crowded streets of New York City and weren't paying attention to their surrounding due to their iPods in their ears. "What is an iPod," I asked Technology once when we were all sitting around having lunch.

He pushed his thick, black rimmed glasses and said, "It a small or big device that plays music that they buy off a huge music/television show/movie catalog called, 'iTunes'…it's pretty cool!"

Anyhoo, back to those two girls…they were both walking pretty fast around the same corner. Within seconds they bumped into each other. The impact of their collision made them fall down despite every attempt they made not to.

"Geez," Santana, one of the girls, huffed, "You gotta watch were you're going!"

She yanked out her ear buds, but still hadn't looked at the person who accidentally bumped into her.

"Well, the same could be said about you. Wow!" Quinn, the other one, said as she gathered her pile of papers she was carrying. She too didn't look up for seconds. They finally looked up at the same time. Quinn was taken aback by the pair of insanely intense brown eyes that were staring at her. Santana was rendered speechless because of the hazel ones staring at her.

"Uh, I'm sorry, are you alright," Quinn stuttered.

"Yeah," Santana said as she got up. She extended her hand to Quinn to help her up, but she refused it.

"Okay," Santana said as she moved her hand away.

Quinn stood up and then sighed. There was a few seconds of awkward silence and then Santana said, "Well, this was an experience. Watch where you're going…"

"You too," Quinn said and half smiled.

Then they walked away from each other.

When she was a couple of feet away from Santana, Quinn turned around. She watched as Santana walked away. Then Quinn faced forward and continued on her way. Wouldn't you know it? Santana turned around to witness Quinn walk away.

"Why are humans so hard to understand," I said to myself and huffed annoyed.

_Second destined encounter:_

Some months later, they were studying for their final midterms of their first semesters and they both needed a caffeine fix.

Santana headed out of her dorm at NYADA where she was studying acting and singing. She was thought to be pretty good back home. That had been her only passion growing up in Lima. Where's Lima? It's a small town in Ohio. From the time that Santana was a child she wanted to get out of the small town. She wanted to explore the world and meet different people. As she grew up, she feared that this would never be possible so she did some questionable things. Ultimately she graduated from high school and found herself in New York City as she attained her goals and dreams.

Quinn on the other hand was a foster child. She was bounced from foster family to foster family. One family was nice to her and she loved them, but they couldn't afford her and their other children. Quinn wasn't theirs biologically so she was the rational choice to be thrown out. Some were horrible to her and they only wanted her because of the money they'd receive because of having her. At eighteen she aged out of the system and has been supporting herself ever since. She has a dream of becoming a lawyer and she was well on her way of achieving it.

That day, Santana arrived at the coffee shop first. Instead of ordering a beverage and leaving I decided that she should stay!

With her latte in hand she found a table right next to the floor to ceiling window. She plopped her stuff down and then she plopped down also. Being absolutely exhausted, she brought the coffee cup to her lips. She opened her mouth and allowed the steaming hot liquid to glide down her throat.

"Wow, that's hot," she said calmly.

Then she just sat there and tried to calm her nerves from all the studying she was doing.

At that moment the coffee shop door swung open. Quinn walked into the establishment and walked to the counter. She placed her order and looked around for a seat. Her back was facing Santana. She turned and almost saw her, but she saw an empty seat in front of Santana's seat. If it weren't for a large man sitting at the middle table they would have seen each other right away.

"I gotta push them together," I said.

As the big man was about to drink his hot coffee I made him misjudge the distance between the cup and his mouth and the coffee spilled all down his shirt.

"Jesus Christ, that's hot," he exclaimed as she fumbled for napkins or anything to clean himself up. He had to get up from the table to get napkins from the dispenser. As soon as he moved totally out of the way, Quinn glanced at Santana.

"Should I try and introduce myself," Quinn asked herself.

She didn't have a choice as I tilted her seat almost making her fall down. She caught herself and flattened her shirt out from nervousness. She timidly walked over to Santana who was playing with her iPhone.

"Uhmm," Quinn cleared her throat to get Santana's attention.

Nothing.

She did it again.

"Do you want something," Santana asked still preoccupied with her phone.

"Wow!" Quinn responded.

Santana's head bolted up as Quinn was turning around.

"Wait!" Santana bellowed out. She promised herself that she'd recognize that "wow" if she heard it again.

Quinn jumped into the air at the loudness of Santana's scream.

People turned their heads in the direction of the noise.

"Sorry," Santana said and waved at the other patrons.

"Please don't go!" Santana pleaded with Quinn.

As Quinn was turning around she had a genuine smile on her face. Santana's heart melted.

Santana must have been staring for longer than she thought when Quinn waved her hand in front of Santana's face.

"Hey," Quinn yelled.

"What…sorry…please sit down," she invited quickly as she yanked her purse off of the other chair.

Quinn cautiously sat down on the chair.

"Are you following me," Santana asked jokingly.

Quinn scoffed at the comment.

"Tough crowd," Santana said, "Eh, hi!"

Santana extended her hand for a handshake.

Quinn grabbed the smooth, Latin hand and shook it forcibly.

"I'm Santana Lopez…"

Nothing. Quinn was intensely feeling Santana's hand.

"And you are?"

"Oh, I'm sorry," Quinn said as she realized what she was doing. "I'm Quinn Fabray!"

Santana tried to pull her hand out of Quinn's grasp and did so after a few tries.

"Strong grip!"

"Thank you," Quinn replied stupidly.

Santana chuckled lightly. Quinn's face blushed.

"I'm sorry about that day. Were you hurt at all," Quinn said sincerely.

"Nah, I can take a lot!"

Quinn smiled. "Oh, that's good!"

"Were you hurt," Santana asked.

"No, little sore, but nothing horrible. In fact, I don't know if the soreness was there before or if it came after we fell."

Santana raised her eyebrows in curiosity.

"Um, yeah, I, um, had an evening," Quinn said shyly.

"Hope it was a 'good' evening," Santana suggested with a smirk.

"Eh," Quinn said not too enthused.

"Are you in college?" Santana asked.

"Yeah, I go to New York Law School…"

"That's on Broadway, right?"

"Yup," Quinn said with a smile. "You?"

"I go to NYADA! It's a performing arts school. I'm studying acting and singing," Santana said happily.

"Cool, so you want to be a legit actress," Quinn asked.

"Yes, no pornos or anything," Santana said and laughed.

Quinn's face turned beat red. "Santana, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to imply anything!"

"Quinn, calm down," Santana said with a smile.

"Oh, good," she said and let out the breath of air she was holding in.

"What type of law are you studying," Santana asked.

"Well, I'm just in pre-law, but will most likely stay there to finish it out. I have no place else to go. I want to get into adoption law," Quinn said.

"Oh, that's different. Why that?"

"Um…"

"Quinn it's ok" Santana said and gently put her hand on Quinn's.

They both felt the electricity that I sent down at that moment. Their glances were on their hands. They immediately stared into each other's eyes.

As Quinn came out of her trance, she looked down at her watch and said, "Oh shit. I got to go!"

She quickly stood up and grabbed her coffee and bags and ran out of there before Santana could yell, "Wait!"

Santana just sat there with a stupid expression on her face.

"Well…" she said and shook her head.

"Hey, Prayers," I asked my best friend later that evening when I saw her sitting on a park bench. It overlooked everything Prayers needed to see which would be people praying. She was writing something down, but put her pad of paper down to give me her full attention.

"Whazzup?'

"Why do humans have to be so dumb sometimes," I said.

"I know, Destiny. It makes us work harder, which shouldn't be…"

"I hear ya," I said.

"How's it going with Quinn and Santana?" Prayers asked.

"Eh, they are both proving to be so stubborn," I said.

"Well if it's of any use, Quinn is praying to meet Santana again!"

"Score!" I said happily and raised my hands over my head.

"I guess Quinn realized that she blew it by not giving Santana her digits," Prayers said. Then she laughed and then returned to her notepad.


	2. Chapter 2

Destined Encounters

_Part Two:_

_Third destined encounter:_

Santana didn't give a girl this much thought like ever. There was just something about Quinn Fabray that intrigued her. She wanted to find out why this one girl, no woman was constantly on her mind.

Santana had been an out and proud lesbian for at least three years. She fell in love with her best friend, Brittany, but that didn't last long. They were meant to be best friends and nothing more. She did help Santana come out to her family and friends, most of whom are supportive.

She found Quinn to be mysterious and beautiful. She didn't know if she played "on the same team" though.

Not wanting to risk the opportunity of not being with her, Santana blew off her evening class in favor of tracking Quinn down. The only info she had to go on was the name of the school she attended.

She hailed a cab and gave the driver the name of the school and the street name. Then the driver sped off.

Within minutes Santana arrived at the school and got the attention of the first student she saw.

"Which way to the dorms," she asked politely. The guy pointed to a large building all the way in the back of the small campus.

Santana jogged over there and went into the building. She looked at the directory on the wall and figured out the general area of Quinn's room. She walked through the halls and was glad that no one stopped her. She walked to the end of the hall and saw Quinn's name on the door above a dry erase board. She knocked on the door and then waited. She tried again and there wasn't an answer. She took a piece of paper out of her notebook and wrote down her cell phone number.

She wrote, "Call me!" on top of the page with her number. I had her not sign the paper because I wanted to keep it exciting a little. She folded it and put it between the board and the door. It hung out so Quinn wouldn't miss it.

She then turned around and made her way outside. She went back to her dorm, made a cup of coffee, ate something, and did some homework.

At 11 o'clock at night, Santana's phone rang.

Seeing it was an unfamiliar number she immediately picked it up and said, "When you abruptly leave a person at a coffee shop, you're supposed to either say good-bye or give her your digits!"

"Santana," Quinn said and laughed.

"Yes, it's me. You've been on my mind so I wanted to at least give you my number and see if you wanted to get coffee, err, we already did that, dinner with me sometime," Santana asked.

There was silence on the other end, so Santana said, "It's okay, Quinn. It was nice to meet you. Good luck to you…"

Santana was about to hang up the phone when she heard Quinn scream, "Wait!" into the phone.

I made Santana bring her phone back up to her ear and ask, "Yes?"

"I'd like very much to have dinner with you, Santana. I'm sorry I hesitated," Quinn said.

"You're making me work for it…I admire that," Santana said and chuckled.

"No, it's not that…it's just…"

"What is it, Quinn?"

"Well, I've been hurt in the past. Like my entire past. I don't trust people that easily," Quinn said honestly.

"Thank you for your honesty. I just would like, very much, to get to know as little or as much about you as possible. If you're open to that?"

"I am and I want to get to know you as well," Quinn said happily.

"Great…so…"

"How does tomorrow sound," Quinn said after she checked her schedule.

'That sounds perfect," Santana said and continued, "I have all early morning classes. I get out at 3 pm."

"How's 6pm, then?" Quinn asked.

"Super," Santana said.

"Do you want to come here or should I come there," Quinn asked.

"I'll come to you," Santana offered.

"Great, I'm really glad that you tracked me down and that we are doing this. I promise not to spaz out on you again," Quinn said with a light laugh.

"I'm glad also. See you tomorrow," Santana said.

"Bye, Santana," Quinn said and then hung up.

I jumped up and down as I watched the phone conversation from above.

"Yay!" I exclaimed, "Now I got a lot to do…"

That night before Quinn went to sleep, she prayed.

"Dear whoever is listening, I need your help. I like Santana a lot, but I am also fearful that this will turn into something like I've had in my past. I pray that she can understand me and where I came from. I also pray that she'll see something in me that'll make her want to stay around. Uh, Amen!"

"Did you get that, Destiny," Prayers texted.

"Yes," I texted back.

_Fourth destined encounter:_

At 5:45pm Santana hailed a cab and gave the driver the street that her dorm was on and was taken directly there. She had purchased a single rose earlier that day, so she held onto it for dear life.

"Just be you," Santana pep talked herself.

When she arrived at the dorm, she paid the driver and got out of the cab. Once the door was shut, the cab flew out of sight.

She nervously walked into Quinn's dorm and directly to her room. She knocked two times before Quinn opened it.

"Hey," she said and smiled.

Santana froze because Quinn looked exquisite.

"You look beautiful," Santana finally said and held up the rose for Quinn.

Quinn took it and smiled as she smelled it. "Thank you," she said, "Come on in…"

She walked into her room, but kept the door open.

"Santana, are you coming in?"

"Um, yeah, sure," she said apprehensively. She put a toe just inside the room.

"Are you alright," Quinn asked as she picked up on Santana's apparent nervousness.

"Yeah, I, just…can we go?"

"Sure," Quinn said and grabbed her purse.

They walked back into the hallway and she locked her door.

They walked outside and as soon the air hit Santana she lightened up.

"Where are we going?"

"Um, I thought pizza and then just walking around…unless…"

"That's perfect! Santana, Um, I thought we were walking," Quinn said as Santana was hailing a cab.

"Oh, sure, I never thought of walking from here!"

As they began to walk to the pizzeria there wasn't any conversation. It was neither a comfortable or awkward silence.

"So, how old are you," Santana said to break the ice.

"20, you?" Quinn asked.

"19," Santana replied, "when's your birthday?"

"February 1st! You?"

"July 14th…"

"Great! Um, Santana," Quinn asked as she stopped walking.

Santana immediately stopped and turned to face her.

"Yeah," she said.

Quinn hugged her. Santana was taken aback for a split second, but then wrapped her arms around Quinn. They hugged for a few minutes. Quinn sighed in contentment and then let go of Santana.

"Thank you," Quinn said shyly.

"You're mysterious, Quinn Fabray, but I wanna get to know you," Santana said and grabbed Quinn's hand. They walked the rest of the way to the restaurant like that.

Once they got there and sat down, they looked at the menu and placed their orders.

"So, I want to know everything," Santana encouraged.

"Oh, like what?" Quinn asked.

"Um, tell me about your family," Santana said as she picked a random topic.

Then she saw Quinn's demeanor change. Quinn lowered her head and said, "I don't have one."

Santana sat there in shock. She felt horrible that Quinn said that.

"Quinn, I'm so sorry!"

Now I thought that I should probably do something like rewind time a few minutes and change the question that Santana asked, but I don't possess that power. I also wanted to see what would happen.

"Santana, it's alright," Quinn said as she took a deep breath, "Want to hear the story?"

"Only if you want to share it with me," Santana said and took a sip of her soda.

"Yes, yes, I do," Quinn said and finally looked up at Santana. "I've done research with the agency that tossed me around from family to family. I found that my biological mother got pregnant with me and didn't want me. My father was not in the picture. So I was given away as soon as I was born. My 'mom' didn't want to hold me. I was placed into the system and was passed around. One families was nice, but the others weren't. When I reached eighteen I aged out of the system and have spent the last couple of years on my own. I lived in a hotel for a while as I tried to find a job. Then I upgraded to a lousy apartment. I was kicked out cuz I couldn't pay my rent on time…"

"How did you get to college?"

"The one thing that made me survive was my love of learning. I loved, and still do, love to learn. To soak up all the knowledge that I could is the best thing for me. I graduated from high school, night school, and went forward. My teachers wrote amazing letters of recommendation to a few schools. I chose this one, well, I don't know why I chose this one actually! While I was in foster care, I benefited from those 'perks' and had a fund set up for my college education. I couldn't touch it until I received the acceptance letter at New York Law School."

"IT WAS ME!" I screamed down at them from up above.

"Hmm," Santana said. Then she had a personal question. "Can I ask you a personal question?"

"Sure," Quinn said and smiled.

"Weren't you adopted?"

Quinn drew quiet again and Santana drew nervous. "If it's too personal…"

"No, not at all," Quinn said, "Just trying to figure out how to answer. Long story or short?"

"Whatever you're most comfortable with," Santana encouraged.

"Well, almost," Quinn said flatly.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what that means," Santana said shyly.

"It means that a couple came to one of the foster care places and, I thought, fell in love with me. I was promised that I'd be adopted by them. So I get all ready with my little suitcase and I have on my little pink dress with my hair up in pigtails. I sat on the stoop for hours and no one came for me. No explanation why or anything. That was the last day I _ever_ wore a dress," Quinn said with tears falling down her cheeks.

"Console her Santana!" I yelled at her.

Santana got up from her chair and walked over to Quinn. She raised her head up to look at Santana with tears in her eyes. Santana extended her hand to Quinn, which she took. As soon as they made contact, Santana pulled Quinn up and into her arms and hugged her tightly.

Quinn lost it then. She began to cry and cry with no end in sight. Santana didn't say a word. She was just there for Quinn and would be no matter how long it took. She massaged Quinn's back with her hand.

Quinn never really allowed herself to cry over her life. She prided herself on being strong. When times were extremely difficult, she would cry herself to sleep. Prayers told me that right after Quinn would pray, she would just cry for a few minutes and then fall asleep.

This feeling of being vulnerable with a person was new to Quinn and if anyone asked her she'd deny it, but she enjoyed it. She was shocked that a complete stranger, pretty much, allowed her to do this.

Quinn finally looked up at Santana while still in the embrace. Santana looked at Quinn and for a second there I thought that they might kiss. But something stopped them.

"Uh," Santana said with her arms still around Quinn, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, thank you so much for comforting me," Quinn said humbly.

"It was nothing," Santana said as she held Quinn's chair out for her.

"It was _everything_," Quinn said as she sat down, "I haven't done that in a long time. I don't let myself."

"It's okay to be vulnerable sometimes, Quinn," Santana said sincerely.

Quinn just listened and nodded her head.

"What about you," she asked to change the subject.

"You want to hear about my childhood," Santana asked surprised.

"Of course," Quinn said and smiled.

"Well, it was typical," Santana started, "Two parents, only child, strong family. Until something happened."

"What happened," Quinn asked intrigued.

"I came out," Santana said.

"Out of what?" Quinn asked.

"I _came out_," Santana said again.

Quinn's face told Santana that she got the meaning. "Oh, I guess it didn't end well."

"No, it didn't. My parents are supportive enough to deal with it. My Abuelita…"

"Who?" Quinn interrupted her.

"Oh, sorry, my grandma, disowned me like totally," Santana said and lowered her head.

"Oh, Santana, I'm sorry, were you two close," Quinn asked.

"Yes, I used to go to her house after school and she was like a second mother. When I told her and she rejected me, I felt so low and useless. If my own grandmother couldn't accept me who would…"

'Wow, I'm sorry," Quinn said apologetically. "Do you regret coming out?"

"Nope," Santana said proudly, "Once I found out who my true friends would be and that my parents were kinda accepting, I thought I'd be alright. So another personal question coming at ya!"

"Shoot," Quinn said and smiled.

"Are you straight?"

"No," Quinn said straight forward.

"Are you a lesbian?"

"Maybe," Quinn said as she questioned it.

"Can you define 'maybe'?"

"Maybe…" Quinn said and chuckled.

Santana smiled, but didn't say anything.

"Am I a lesbian? I don't know. I've been attracted to more girls than boys over the years and I tend to gravitate more to girls. I just thought it was because I never truly had a mother," Quinn said.

"Are you sexually attracted to women," Santana asked shyly.

"Some," Quinn responded quickly.

Santana took a deep breath. Quinn saw this and smiled.

Then their meals arrived and they devoured them. It was odd and strange to me to watch from above.

After a while of eating in silence, Santana asked, "How was it?"

"Yummy," Quinn said and then blushed.

"That's good," Santana said and smiled, "Do you want anything else?"

"No, I'm okay, thank you."

Santana waved the waiter down and asked for the check. As it was delivered Santana extended her hand and grabbed it.

"Can I help," Quinn asked.

"No, I want to treat…this time!"

Quinn smiled warmly. "Thank you!"

Santana was mesmerized by Quinn's eyes when she smiled.

She stared at Quinn for a while.

"Can I take that," the waiter asked when he came back.

"Oh, oh, thank you," Santana handed him her credit card.

"What were you looking at?"

"You," Santana said boldly. Quinn smiled again.

The waiter came back with the receipt and she signed the paper. Santana then put her credit card away and got up. Quinn followed. Before they moved away from the table, Quinn grabbed Santana's hand and gripped it tightly. They exited the establishment like this.

When they were outside, Santana asked, "Do you still wanna walk around?"

"Absolutely," Quinn said and pulled her away from the restaurant.

"So, I need to tell you something," Santana said apprehensively.

"Ok," Quinn said.

"I like you, Quinn, a lot. I'd like to get to know you more, if you're open to that," Santana said.

"Um, Santana," Quinn started, but Santana interrupted her.

"It's okay if you don't want to," Santana said in defeat.

"Whoa, wait a second. You don't know what I was going to say," Quinn said defensively.

"I'm sorry. Please go ahead."

"I was going to say, that I like you too, but I don't trust people easily. Ya know because of my past experiences…"

"Oh, I totes get that," Santana said.

"Totes," Quinn asked with a smile.

"My word for totally," Santana said.

"I may push you away at times cuz that's all I've known," Quinn said sadly.

"You can try to push me away all you want, my dear, but I'll always stay around," Santana said intensely.

"Really," Quinn asked shocked and utterly happy. She thought she might cry. No one has ever really wanted to stay around for her and with her.

Now it was Santana's turn to stop walking. She said, "I like you, Quinn. I think you're a very strong person for all that you've survived in your life. I doubt I'd be able to do it with half the style and grace that you have. I'd like to get to know you. We can get to know as much of each other as you'd like. I don't know…there's just…just about you that pulls me to you. I can't explain it…"

"I can," I yell loudly from high above them.

"I know what you're saying," Quinn said. "From the first time we met until now I've never felt the need to see someone so strongly."

"Me too," Santana said, "What do you suggest we do about it?"

"Hmm, I think we should get to know each other with no pressure and see where it leads us," Quinn said rather happily.

"I agree," Santana said.

After they made their agreement, they talked about everything they could think of. They decided not to delve into questions that related to intimacy. They thought they'd have all the time in the world for that to happen between them.

All of a sudden it started to get late.

"I'll walk you back to your dorm," Santana said chivalrously.

"My hero," Quinn joked.

They walked hand in hand as they shared a completely comfortable silence.

When they were at Quinn's door, they both got shy.

Quinn was the first to say. "I had such a great time, Santana. Thank you for dinner and everything we talked about."

"I enjoyed myself too," Santana said and smiled.

"When can I see you again?" Quinn quickly asked.

Santana chuckled, but said, "You know we never talked about our favorite movies. What do you say to a movie marathon weekend, this weekend?"

"I think that's amazing! I'll come to you?" Quinn asked.

"Sure, I'll host," Santana said, "Come by Friday night at 7-ish?"

"I'll be there," Quinn said happily, "I'll bring some movies that I have."

"I'll get food," Santana said, "Any requests?"

"Surprise me," Quinn said.

Before Santana walked away, Quinn pulled her into a soft hug. They both could feel the other's chests and they both inhaled their scents as if to hold them over until the next time they'd see each other.

Santana let go first and started to walk away.

When she got to the end of the corridor, Quinn yelled, "Hey, Santana!"

"Yes, Quinn?" Santana yelled back.

"Can I text you in between now and then?"

"You can text me anytime you want, Quinn. I'll always respond," Santana yelled happily and blew her a kiss.

Quinn smiled as Santana walked away.

Quinn was so happy that she found Santana and that Santana had found her. She couldn't quite explain the connection and spark just yet.

I was extremely happy that I had a hand in their meeting. However I knew if I wanted them to have a happy ending, which I did, I needed to visit Love. I really didn't want to, but saw no other alternative.

"Hi, Love, it's Destiny," I said shyly after he opened his door.

"Hey, Desty, what I can do for ya," Love said manly.

"First, it's Destiny. I need your help," I said.

"With what?"

"I've brought two people together and I think they deserve to fall in love," I said honestly.

"Why are you so sure they deserve to fall in love?"

"Well, each girl has had a difficult life so far and I just think…wait a minute, everyone deserves love," I said a little angrily.

"Cool your jets! I was just askin'!"

"Oh, ok, so can you help me," I asked.

"I can do it," Love said.

"No, I said help me. Not totally take over," I insisted.

"What are you saying?"

"I want you to give me some of your powers only for this one case," I pleaded.

"I don't know," Love hesitated.

"Look, Love, it's not gonna make you any less powerful, you know? I just want and need to do this by myself. I think I deserve that," I said with conviction.

"You're right," Love started, "But I will be watching!"

"Ok, ok," I surrendered.

Love then walked up to me and put his two hands on my shoulders. "I hereby give some of my powers to you, Destiny!"

I felt a little surge of whatever he sent me. "There you go," he said.

"That's it?"

"Pretty much," he said, "Good luck!"

I left his office and went back to mine.

I immediately called Prayers!

"Hey, Prayers, it's me…"

"Hello, you," Prayers kidded with me.

"Guess what I just did," I said excitedly.

"I dunno," she replied.

"I got some of Love's powers for awhile."

"No way," she yelled.

"Yup," I said, "He's gonna watch over me though. I think that's wise to do. Got anything for me?"

"You're in luck my friend…both Quinn and Santana have prayed tonight for each other."

"Cool! What's Santana's prayer?"

"She asked to be able to make sure that Quinn knows that she doesn't have to be afraid that she'll hurt her. And she wants Quinn to know that she's gonna stay around despite any attempts to be pushed away," Prayers said.

"Aww, that's sweet…and Quinn's prayer," I asked.

"Quinn wants their relationship to turn into something special for her, but she is afraid that she'll ruin it like she thinks she has ruined everything else in her life," Prayers said sadly.

"Oh, okay," I said and took a sigh.

"Yea, I know…"

"Keep me posted," I said.

"Absolutely, good luck," Prayers said and then hung up.

As Quinn was lying alone in her bed, she was thinking about her "date" with Santana. She wanted to talk to her so she pulled out her cell phone and began a new text message…their first one.

_Hi, it's Quinn, did we just have a first date tonight? _

She sent it and put the phone down on the comforter. She took a few deep breaths and tried to fall asleep.

Then her phone buzzed. She picked it up and read.

_Yes, it was…for me anyway. Was it for you?_

Quinn thought about how to answer. She typed a simple "Yes!" and hit the send button.

_Well, nice to hear. I think we have something special. I'd hope u'd think so 2. I'm excited 2 find out where this could take us. _

Quinn's eyes bulged out of her head when she read Santana's heartfelt message. She had to answer it.

_Santana, I 2 think we might have something. U're too good 2 b true for me. May I ask something of you?_

Quinn sighed as she sent the message.

In a second, her cell buzzed again.

_Of course…anything._

Quinn feverishly texted back.

_I have the talent of ruining anything good that I receive. Please help me 2 not let that happen with us._

She wiped away a tear from her eye as she sent the message. Then she put the phone down only to pick it up in a minute.

_Quinn, as we begin to form whatever we begin to form, friendship or intimate relationship, I promise that I'll help US not to ruin us. Okay?_

Quinn smiled the brightest smile she had in a while.

_Okay. Good night, Santana._

She sent the message and turned her screen off.

Then it buzzed for the final time that night.

_Good night, Quinn!_


	3. Chapter 3

Destined Encounters

_Part Three:_

_Fifth destined encounter:_

Santana was anxious the rest of the week. She wanted everything to be perfect. The biggest problem she had was deciding if this was a sleepover weekend or if they were going to separate and come back to continue their marathon. She didn't want to overstep or make Quinn feel nervous or uncomfortable.

On Friday morning between classes, she picked up her phone and texted Quinn.

_Hey, I know we said marathon weekend, so if you want to bring an overnight bag and the movies with you, that's cool. We'll discuss sleeping arrangements when the time comes. If you feel that you don't wanna that's cool 2. Totes up to you, k?_

She read it again and then sent the text. She put the phone down and nervously began to bite her nails.

It was a little while later before Quinn responded.

_Would it b silly if I brought clothes and then decided?_

Santana smiled.

_Not at all. I'd sleep on the little couch I have. U'd have my bed. Just fyi!_

Santana smiled when the phone chimed in her hands.

_k. See you ltr. _

Just the thought that Quinn might feel comfortable with spending the weekend with her made Santana happy.

By the time, Quinn knocked on her door, Santana was very excited.

"Hey," she said as she saw Quinn nervously standing there. Santana extended her hand to Quinn who grabbed it. Santana gently pulled her into the room and closed the door. As soon as the door was closed, I had Santana pull Quinn into a hug.

"Hi, Santana," Quinn said with a light laugh.

"I missed you," Santana revealed while still in the hug.

"Me too," Quinn said. She squeezed Santana tighter.

A few seconds passed and then Santana broke the hug.

"So I got soda, water, snacks, and I can order pizza delivery. Or something else," Santana rambled.

"Whoa, calm down, this is great," Quinn said to calm her down. Quinn plopped her overnight bag on the floor and then turned around to take her jacket off. Santana just watched her.

"Like the view?" Quinn asked with a smirk.

"Uh, oh, I'm sorry. Here let me take it," Santana said flustered as she reached for the jacket.

They grabbed the jacket at the same place so their hands touched.

They felt something strong there…ME!

"So what did you bring," Santana asked after she hung Quinn's jacket up.

"Um, I brought 'Miss Congeniality', the first one, 'Notting Hill', 'Frozen', 'Stranger Than Fiction', and, um, 'Hitch'!" Quinn replied as she pulled the DVDs out of her purse.

"All good choices, but, Quinn…" Santana said as she waited for Quinn's attention. Once she had it she sang, "Do you want to build a snowman?!"

Her eyes were wide with excitement as she looked at Quinn.

Quinn laughed so hard.

I thought their childish interaction was adorable from above. I felt that Quinn needed to be able to be a child sometimes.

She nodded her head up and down because she was out of breath from laughing. Santana grabbed the DVD and went to put it into the player. While she was doing that I thought that Quinn should get settled on her bed. She walked over to the bed and fluffed the pillows. She put it behind her back once she sat on the bed. She leaned it against the wall so she was comfortable. She then got Santana a pillow and repeated her actions. She put it right next to the pillow she was using.

When Santana spun around, her breath hitched.

Quinn noticed this and asked, "Is this okay?"

"Yea, sure, make yourself at home," Santana said and ran over to the bed. She climbed on it and moved the pillow a little bit away from Quinn. Technically she sat next to Quinn, but not totally next to her. Santana was all of a sudden shy. Quinn noticed this so she moved closer to Santana and snuggled next to her. Santana relaxed and threw her arm over Quinn's shoulders. They settled down and Santana hit the play button.

An hour and a half later, they were snuggled even closer together. Quinn's head was on Santana's shoulder. Their entwined hands were in the middle of their bodies.

"I love Frozen!" Santana whispered.

"Me too," Quinn agreed.

"Are you hungry," Santana asked.

"A little…"

"What do you want? Chinese? Mexican? Italian," Santana shot up as she asked. She grabbed all the takeout menus she had.

"I could go for Chinese," Quinn said.

"Your wish is my command," I made Santana say.

Quinn looked at her strangely, but smiled. Then she took the menu and quickly gave her order to Santana.

She called the restaurant and in about twenty minutes their food arrived. Quinn made sure she paid with cash and a nice tip.

"Thank you," Santana said. She went to go kiss Quinn's cheek, but stopped herself.

"NOOO!" I yelled from above them.

"Don't keep me hangin'!" Quinn joked.

Santana bent over a little and kissed Quinn's cheek.

"Whew!" I said and clapped my hands in delight for them.

Quinn relaxed as she felt Santana's lips on her face. It was quick, but it was nice.

"That was special," Quinn said lazily.

"You're special," Santana whispered into her ear because of being inches away from her face after the kiss.

Quinn's breath hitched. "Do you really believe that?"

"God, yes, Quinn. Come here," Santana said and grabbed her hand. She led Quinn to the little couch and they both sat down.

"I want you to listen to me, okay?"

Quinn nodded her head. She had become very good at taking orders because of her past.

"I know you've been through a lot. More than the average person, but when you're with me, you don't have to question anything. If there's anything you want to know just ask me. I will always be honest with you," Santana said, took a deep breath and continued, "You're very special to this world, Quinn Fabray. Hell you're very special to me. I'd like for you to see yourself through my eyes. From the very top of your head to the bottom of your toenails, you're perfection, sheer perfection to me. I don't care about your past. Well, that's not entirely true, I care about your past because it made you the strong person you are today. I mean, I want you to try to put it behind you," Santana said shyly.

"It's not that simple," Quinn interjected sadly.

"I know, but I'd like you to try…for us…if that's what you want?"

"Yes, Santana, I want us. So I'll try my hardest," Quinn said and pulled Santana into her arms. She felt Santana sigh.

"Ok, ok, let's get back to having fun, huh," Santana said.

They ate their Chinese food and watched 'Miss Congeniality'. During the course of that movie, they both laughed so hard that food shot out of their mouths.

After the movie, Quinn said happily, "I want to stay!"

Santana's face lit up with excitement.

"On one condition…"

"What's that,' Santana asked.

"You sleep next to me," Quinn asked shyly.

"Um, um, um, um, eh, only if you want me to," Santana said flabbergasted.

"Yes, I want you to," Quinn said and got up to turn on the light. She found her bag and grabbed it.

She asked, "Where can I change?"

"Bathroom's down the hall," Santana said and Quinn left the room.

Do you remember when I said that I could do a split screen of their lives? Well, that is what I did. I watched over the girls as they undressed and into their pajamas. I watched as Santana turned the light back off and unmade the bed. Then she made it.

"Shit! Calm down," she yelled at herself.

I laughed.

She searched her closest for a wick-free candle and turned it on. She placed it next to her nightstand.

"Is this too much," she asked aloud.

"No," I answered her from above.

It was almost like she could hear me because she put kept it there.

She combed her hair and put it in the ponytail from before. Then she heard a timid knock on the door.

"Come in," she said.

"Cool," Quinn said, "I didn't know if you were still changing."

Quinn was in flannel pajamas. They had little hearts on them.

"You're so cute," Santana said with a smile as she looked at Quinn's pajamas.

"Thank you," Quinn said, "I like your pajamas too."

Santana was in pink, satin pajamas.

"This old thing," Santana joked.

Quinn walked up to her and threw her arms around Santana and squeezed her tightly. Santana managed to pick Quinn up and twirl her around.

"Whoa," Quinn said as the movement was fast.

Santana looked up at her and smiled brightly. After a few twirls, Quinn wrapped her legs around Santana. Santana squeeze harder.

"Hmm," Santana hummed contently.

"Do you like this," Quinn asked nervously in Santana's embrace.

"I adore it," Santana said as they just stayed there. A few minutes later, Quinn began to unwrap her legs from around Santana. All of a sudden, she began to walk towards her bed.

"What cha doing?" Santana asked.

"Oh, I thought I might be too heavy after awhile."

Santana shook her head no and walked almost right up to the mattress. She lowered Quinn onto it in a sitting position. Quinn then unwrapped herself from Santana. They made eye contact as Santana brushed a strand of Quinn's short blonde hair out of her eyes. After she did, Quinn put her hand on Santana's hand, brought it down to her lips and kissed her palm.

I tried with all the powers that Love gave me to make them kiss each other, but I couldn't. Maybe it wasn't the right moment. I don't know.

So instead of the kiss, Quinn giggled nervously and Santana smiled.

"Do you want to watch another movie?"

"Yea," Quinn said, "Will you hold me?"

"Absolutely," Santana replied. She then went to her DVD player and switched DVDs. She put "Notting Hill" in and went back to her bed. She climbed in next to Quinn and pulled the covers up to them. Quinn then put her head on Santana's shoulder since Santana had relaxed against the headboard. Santana pulled Quinn as close to her as possible. Then she clicked play and the movie began.

But by the time the credits rolled both of the women were asleep. Santana's head was against Quinn's since hers was on Santana's shoulder.

"Don't take her away," Quinn yelled and tossed about in her sleep. This totally jolted Santana from her sleep. She groggily turned off the DVD and tried to get Quinn under the covers without waking her up. I helped her to pick her up and unmake the bed at the same time.

"Wow. That's was strange," Santana whispered to herself.

She gently placed Quinn back in bed and threw all of the covers over her.

"No one will take me away," Santana promised and kissed her forehead.

Then she walked over to the other side of the bed and climbed in. She pulled the remainder of the covers over her. As soon as she lay down, Quinn instinctively snuggled against her. Santana was happy about this. She pulled her closer and within seconds she was asleep.

I sighed happily when I saw the sight before me. I was actually doing this for them. I was successful at something that was so important…friendship and love.

I decided to go to sleep myself. I knew we all had another day ahead of us.

_Sixth destined encounter:_

When Quinn woke up the next morning, after having a wonderful night's sleep, she was disoriented for a minute.

"Where am I?" she asked no one.

She looked around and saw that she was in Santana's room.

"Santana?" she called out.

Silence.

"Santana are you here," she asked again to make sure.

Feeling rejected, she got out of bed and sadly got dressed. She was totally dressed with her coat on when the door flew open.

"Whoa…where you going?"

"I thought you left…had second thoughts," Quinn said shocked, but still feeling rejected.

Santana immediately put the coffee tray down and ran to Quinn.

"Quinn, no second thoughts at all. I'm sorry I disappeared. Please forgive me?"

"It would have been totally rational on your part," Quinn said and looked at her shoes.

"What do you mean," Santana asked because she didn't understand.

"I am too much to handle, I guess. I'm the person that no one wants. I have always been so I totally get it that you wouldn't want me," Quinn said as tears fell down her face.

Santana pulled her into a hug. "Listen to me," she said softly and almost motherly. "I want you. You are amazing."

"No I'm not," Quinn said still in Santana's arms.

"Yes, you are," Santana said solidly.

"You really believe that?" Quinn asked and felt tears begin to form on her cheeks.

"With my entire heart," Santana said and kissed Quinn's head.

Quinn was still crying in Santana's arms. "Shh," she said to calm Quinn down.

Once Quinn was better Santana released her grip and handed her a coffee.

"I didn't know how you take it," Santana said.

"Black," Quinn said with a small smile.

"Well, that's good! Enjoy."

They sat in silence until Santana spoke.

"Well, I think we need to go out to a movie today, what cha think?"

"I agree," Quinn said with a smile on her face. "Hey I have a thought!"

"Would you like to share with the group?"

"Hehe…have you ever done a movie marathon at the movie theater. Just like go from one theater to another one on that side of the building?"

"Would we get caught?"

"Maybe…it's not like they can do anything really. There's no movie jail, Santana," Quinn said and smirked.

"I wanna get caught!"

"I know how we can, you in?" Quinn asked excitedly.

"I'm in definitely!"

They went out to breakfast and walked hand-in-hand to the giant movie theater. Well giant theater for it being in the city.

They paid their entrance fee and saw the first movie. They held hands throughout the entire film. They chuckled at the same parts, they gasped at other parts and just were totally in sync. Once that movie was over and the lights came on, Quinn got up and grabbed Santana's hand.

"Let's go," she said they left that one theater and went into another big room. When they were sitting, Quinn asked, "Wanna get in trouble?"

Santana nodded. All in one movement, Quinn rose from her seat and straddled Santana's lap. She pulled a shocked Latina into her arms and attacked her neck with kisses, bites, and licks.

"Ahh, Quinn," Santana said as she felt her arousal build a little. She grabbed Quinn's behind to try to pull into her more.

When Quinn snaked a hand in between them and tried to cup her breast, Santana tried to pull her away. Quinn wasn't having it.

"Quinn, we're in public," she whispered as Quinn bit her neck again.

Quinn looked into Santana's eyes and saw that she was nervous.

She said, "Oh, sorry, I just thought…"

Santana raised her hand to brush away some strands of Quinn's hair. "I'm not rejecting you. I just…want 'us' to be a little more private. I'm surprised that I stopped though cuz you were hittin' _all _the right spots," Santana said with a wink.

Quinn smiled. "Maybe later."

She climbed off of Santana and sat back in her seat. She grabbed Santana's hand and squeezed tightly.

Half a day later, Quinn and Santana emerged from the theater hand in hand. They both enjoyed their time together.

"I'm so glad that we don't have to separate yet and that we still have tonight," Santana said joyfully.

Quinn smiled and then asked, "What cha wanna do now?"

"I want to go back to my 'place' and hold you. If that's alright?"

Quinn immediately ran to the street to hail a cab and Santana laughed. She was successful on the second try and pulled Santana into the car. They sped off quickly and were in front of Santana's dorm in minutes. Santana got out and grabbed Quinn's hand to pull her to her room. Once inside, Quinn turned off the light and put the candle back on.

"Nice touch last night," Quinn said.

"I wasn't sure if it was too much, but I went with it," Santana said as she pulled her shoes off and unmade the bed. She got in on her side and watched as Quinn removed her shoes. Santana watched anxiously as Quinn sauntered to the bed. Santana held her arms open and said, "Come here!" Quinn jumped into bed and into Santana's arms.

They snuggled against each other as Santana played with Quinn's hair. Quinn massaged Santana's abs with one finger.

"Santana," Quinn asked shyly.

"Hmm," Santana sighed.

"Why haven't we kissed yet?"

"Well…I hold kissing right up there with making love. I think kissing is more intimate than making love," Santana said and sighed.

"Really?"

"Absolutely. It's an invitation to spend time together in that way. It tells us that we are confident in the feelings that we're feeling. We haven't kissed yet because I don't want to pressure you. I want it to feel right, for the both of us," Santana said.

Quinn continued to massage Santana's abs.

"When do you think it'll feel right?"

"Well, I like you…do you like me?"

"Immensely," Quinn said with a light laugh.

"Well, that's good," Santana said, "It's not something that can be planned, can it?"

"I don't know," Quinn said nervously. "You're the second person who I've wanted to kiss."

"Hey, me too," Santana said and held up her hand for a high five.

Quinn laughed and smacked her hand.


	4. Chapter 4

Destined Encounters

_Part Four:_

Looking down on them, I was kind of nervous too. I didn't know when the right time for their first kiss would be. Is there a "right" time?

I didn't want to call Love, but I knew the importance of this. I quickly dialed his number and when he answered, "Go for Love!" I wanted to hang up. I refrained from doing that, though.

"Hey, it's Destiny," I said sadly.

"What's up?" he asked as he sensed my disappointment.

"I didn't want to have to come to you, but I have a question."

"Destiny, it's alright. We're all on the same team! What's up?"

"Is there ever a right time for a first kiss among humans," I asked him immediately after he finished taking.

"Well, most humans dive right in there and end up regretting it. Some don't, but the vast majority of peeps do regret it. So in this situation, I think it's a judgment call on your part," Love said.

I sighed. "They really want to kiss each other," I said.

"You brought them right to the 'edge', I take it," he said and chuckled.

"Yes, I did," I responded.

"Then I think it's time to let them kiss," Love said.

"What if they don't like it," I asked him nervously.

"From what you've told me about these two, I don't think that'll be a problem," Love assured me.

"Okay, thank you, Love!"

"Sure thing, if you need more advice let me know," he said.

I was about to hang up when he said, "Hey Destiny?"

"Yeah," I asked apprehensively.

"You're doing a great job," he said happily.

"Thank you. That means a lot," I said and then hung up the phone.

Meanwhile back on Earth…

Quinn and Santana were still holding each other tightly.

"So you say when I'm ready," Quinn asked shyly.

Taking into consideration what Love told me, I had decided that they should kiss each other and see where it'll take them. I felt confident that it would turn out all right.

"Yes," Santana said.

Quinn sat up quickly and faced Santana.

"Hey, I'm cold," Santana said kiddingly. Quinn smiled.

I had Time stop their actual time. Also I sent a text message to Music and she hooked me up big time.

There was piercing silence between the two women. Quinn pulled Santana up so she would sit up. Santana smiled at Quinn's strength. Quinn timidly smiled at her. Then she began to move her head forward.

"Holy crap," I yelled from above, "Sorry!"

I cued the music.

Santana began to move her head closer as she caressed Quinn's cheek with her fingertips. They were merely inches apart when Quinn whispered, "I'm ready!"

I hit the play button as Quinn connected their lips together in an electrifying kiss.

_Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars_

_Place your head on my beating heart_

_I'm thinking out loud_

_That maybe we found love right where we are_

Santana broke the kiss for a split second.

"Do you hear that?" she whispered disbelievingly.

"Hear what?" Quinn responded absentmindedly.

"Never mind!" Santana said and then pulled Quinn closer to her.

As they resumed the kiss their heads went back and forth. Their first kiss was a partially closed mouth kiss. It became an open mouth kiss when Santana opened her mouth a little. Her tongue hesitated before entering Quinn's mouth because she wanted to be in sync with Quinn. To assist in that, Santana swiped her tongue along Quinn's bottom lip. This made Quinn open her mouth more. When Santana's tongue finally entered Quinn's mouth it was met by Quinn's tongue and they massaged each other gently.

Quinn had pulled Santana closer to her. She scratched her nails on Santana's back, which turned her on immensely. Santana moaned in the kiss. She then put her other hand on Quinn's uncovered cheek. This might have the stopped the kiss, but it didn't. Not at all. If anything, the action made by Santana intensified their kiss.

_And, darling, I will be loving you 'til we're 70_

_And, baby, my heart could still fall as hard at 23_

_And I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways_

_Maybe just the touch of a hand_

_Well, me—I fall in love with you every single day_

_And I just wanna tell you I am_

Quinn then kneeled on the bed and brought Santana with her. Even in their movements the kiss was unbreakable. Once they both were kneeling, Quinn wrapped her arms around Santana's waist and Santana wrapped hers around Quinn's waist. Immediately they began to pull each other closer to feel their bodies against the other. Their heads still continued to sway back and forth so they could get everything they needed out their first kiss.

Air supply wasn't a problem for two reasons: one, they were breathing for each other. Two, if they felt the need for air, I supplied them with it. This way their intimate kiss wouldn't be interrupted.

Yes, I know, I rock!

Santana brought her hands up to Quinn's back and started to massage from right below her shoulders and going down. As Santana went lower Quinn shuddered by her every touch. By the time, Santana's hands were massaging the small of Quinn's back she was totally aroused. When Santana's hands cupped her butt, Quinn giggled in the kiss.

Quinn made Santana sit down. She gently pushed her backwards until Santana's back hit the mattress. Quinn looked down at her and smiled. She then lowered herself closer to Santana. Santana's hands immediately found Quinn's chest. Quinn hesitated for a few seconds.

"Are…are you okay?" Santana asked with a look of worry on her face. She removed her hand and placed it on Quinn's thigh.

"Um, I don't know. I'm torn…"

"Between what?" Santana asked genuinely. She affectionately caressed Quinn's cheek with her other hand.

"Between wanting to continue and being totally scared to. I'm sorry," Quinn apologized and lowered her head a little.

"Quinn, it's alright," Santana said with a happy sigh. Santana smiled up at Quinn lovingly.

Then Santana sat up. This action made Quinn immediately get up from Santana's waist. Santana placed one of her hands on Quinn's chin and raised it so Quinn would look at her.

"It's just I've never…"

"Oh," Santana said as the realization hit her…it hit her hard.

"You'd be my first, Santana. While I want that with you so much, I'm not sure…that you want that with me," Quinn said honestly, "Especially now…given that you know…"

"I want everything you want, Quinn!" Santana said lovingly. She tenderly caressed Quinn's cheek with her hand.

"So, if I say that I would like to stop and hold you right now, you'd be okay with that," Quinn asked shyly.

"Absolutely. Thank you for that kiss! It was a-mazing! I hope I get to experience more!"

Quinn quickly kissed her three times as she wrapped her arms around Santana. She reciprocated the kisses. Once it was over, Santana lied back down in bed and pulled Quinn with her.

Was I upset that Quinn stopped the kiss? No not at all. Based on all of the experiences she has had, I totally understood. If Santana weren't the understanding woman I knew she'd be I would have totally defended Quinn's decision.

"You know," Quinn said, "I love how you kiss me. Is it special or do you kiss other women like that?"

"Well, let me just say that I don't kiss too many other women…"

"Oh shit, I never asked cuz maybe I didn't want to know, but, Santana…are you seeing anyone else right now?"

Now if it were anyone else who asked that question, I know that Santana would have gotten mad, but it's Quinn.

"No, Quinn, I'm not seeing anyone else. I'm a one-woman type of girl," Santana said and shyly grinned.

"Oh, good. I, um, have a personal question for you. You may or may want to answer. It's up to you," Quinn said, took a big breath, and then continued, "Would you please be my girlfriend?"

"Woo hoo!" I yelled loudly from above.

Santana studied her for a long time. She took Quinn into her mind as she remembered every freckle, every laugh line, and every nervous twitch. She just wanted to memorize her.

"Quick! Say yes," I yelled down at her.

"Yes, I'd be honored to," Santana said and looked at an utterly shocked Quinn.

"Just like that," Quinn said disbelieving.

"Yes, Quinn, just like that!"

"Why?"

"Cuz you're amazing," Santana said with a grin.

Quinn pulled Santana into the tightest hug she could ever give to someone. "I feel so lucky to have met you, Santana!"

"You know what? I have this strange feeling that we were meant to meet. Like it's destiny or something," Santana said.

"Hell yeah," I shouted at them. I was feeling so good about this. I was so very excited.

I was in celebratory mode, but as soon as Santana asked, "Want to make it official?" my attention went back to them.

"How?" Quinn said with a smile as she watched as Santana grabbed her phone.

She opened it and went into her contacts. She hit something and I saw, from above, the phone connect the call.

"Hello," the woman answered.

"Hi, Mami!" Santana said happily.

Quinn froze. She was surprised, shocked, and happy all at once.

Santana was wearing the largest grin on her face because she knew that Quinn was shocked.

"Tana?"

"Yes, it's me. I just wanted to say hello," Santana said happily.

"Do you need more money," her Mom said knowingly.

"No, I'm good," Santana said.

"Well, there has to be another reason why you're calling," her mother said.

"Well, actually there is," Santana said light heartedly.

"We're listening, mija," her father said.

"Well, It appears that I have met someone," Santana said joyfully.

"Oh really," her mother said and sounded excited, "What's his name?"

"Um, Mami…"

"Sweetheart, we've talked about this," Santana's father interjected. "What's her name, Santana?"

"Her name is Quinn…Quinn Fabray!"

"Oh that's nice. What's she like? What's her family like?" her father asked excited for his daughter.

"Well, she's sitting beside me. Say hi Quinn," Santana said proudly.

"Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Lopez. It's nice to speak to you," Quinn said nervously.

"Hello, dear," Mrs. Lopez said dryly.

"Hi, Quinn," Mr. Lopez said happier.

"So…you wanted to know about my family?"

"Quinn, you don't have to…" Santana said quickly to make Quinn feel at ease.

"No, Santana, your parents asked a question and I'd like to answer it. It's alright," Quinn said and looked at Santana with a warm smile.

"I am my own family," Quinn said simply.

"I'm sorry…I don't understand," Santana's mother said.

"Well, I've been a foster child since the day I was born. I was bounced around from foster family to foster family. At eighteen I aged out of the system and have been providing for myself ever since," Quinn said rather proudly.

"Oh," Mrs. Lopez said in a low tone of voice. It reminded me of a slight whisper.

"That's some story, Quinn. Thanks for sharing with us," Mr. Lopez said warmly.

"Isn't she amazing," Santana said with pride in her voice.

"She sounds like it, honey. You know when you come home for your Winter Break you should bring her," her father offered.

"Oh, about that," Santana said shyly.

"Santana, you remember the deal?" her mother interjected kind of sternly.

"Yes, Mami," Santana muttered.

Santana then turned to Quinn and asked, "Would you like to come home with me to Lima," Santana asked hopeful. Santana's eyes seemed to beg for Quinn to say yes.

"If it's truly alright with your parents, I'd be honored to," Quinn said and caressed Santana's face.

"Great, that's settled. We gotta go, Santana," Mrs. Lopez said hurriedly.

"Call us when you know your flight information," her father said rushed.

"Nice to speak with you both," Quinn said just before they hung up.

"Yep…those are my parents," Santana said and nervously chuckled. Then she added, "If you don't want to you don't have to…"

"No, Santana, I want to," Quinn said.

"I know I didn't ask you first. I wanted to stay here because of you, but since you're coming then it's okay."

"Santana, if there's one thing I know for sure is that family is so very important. You don't have to choose between your family and me. And if you do make a choice, it's your family…every time! You get me," Quinn said knowingly.

"Yeah, I get ya," Santana said, "Come here!"

Santana grabbed Quinn and pulled her backwards onto the mattress. They enjoyed another wonderful make out session.

_Seventh destined encounter:_

Before I knew it both Quinn and Santana were sitting on a plane headed for Lima, Ohio.

Quinn scored the window seat and she gazed out of it pretty much for the entire ride.

"You nervous?" Santana asked.

"Yes, extremely," Quinn replied.

"They're going to love you, Quinn," she said to ease her nerves.

Soon after Santana said that did they touch down in Ohio. They got off the plane and went to get their luggage. Santana found their bags and pulled them off the conveyor belt. Then she grabbed Quinn's hand and escorted them outside. Santana hailed a taxi and they got in with their luggage. She gave the driver directions to her house and they sped off.

As they slowly approached Santana's neighborhood, Quinn was feeling a mixture of emotions running through her. Mostly anxiousness. Some excitement. And the rest pride of seeing where her girlfriend grew up.

Soon they pulled in front of a giant mansion.

"Uh, Santana," Quinn said nervously, "You never told me that you were rich!" She peered at the house that stood in front of her.

"It's not something I think that's important," Santana said and shrugged.

"No, no, it's not…it just makes this realer…" Quinn said and sighed.

"Quinn, don't worry, okay?"

"But, Santana you had everything and I had pretty much nothing," Quinn said as a tear fell down her face.

"Oh, Quinn, please don't cry," Santana pleaded with her quietly. Quinn quickly wiped the tear away and smiled a little.

"You're my girlfriend, just remember that!" Santana said proudly.

They both got out of the car when the driver tapped on the window. Santana got and paid the driver. Quinn rushed to her side and immediately took Santana's hand. They held on tightly and walked towards the house.

Santana unlocked the door and walked in.

"Hello?"

Nothing.

"Hello?" Santana bellowed this time.

Her father came rushing down the stairs.

"Hey, Tana," he said and immediately wrapped his arms around his daughter. Santana stood there and didn't move at all. She didn't even return the hug.

"Uh, hi," Santana said shocked.

Santana's father released his daughter.

I coughed and Santana's head whipped around in my direction.

"Oh, I'm sorry…Dad, this is my girlfriend, Quinn Fabray," Santana introduced Quinn.

"Hello, Quinn it's nice to meet you," her father said and extended his hand to her.

Quinn grasped it, shook it, and said, "Hello, Mr. Lopez, it's nice to meet you too!"

"Doctor," Santana's mother said from behind the group.

"Doctor?" Quinn asked. "I'm so sorry. Santana didn't tell me…"

"Quinn it's alright," Santana said kind of guiltily.

"Yes, it's alright," her father said with a smile, "I'm a doctor at the hospital…not at home."

Santana shot her mother a mean glance and she held up her hands in defense.

"Well, introduce me, Santana," her mother insisted.

"Quinn, this is my mother, Maria," Santana said still mad.

"Hello, Mrs. Lopez," Quinn said and extended her hand. Quinn left it out there for a few seconds.

Santana's mother peered defensively at Quinn. Looking down from above, I was sure that she mentally noticed all of the flaws that Quinn had.

"Alright that's it," Santana yelled.

"Calm down, Tana," her father said.

"No, Papi…I brought Quinn, _my girlfriend_, home to meet my parents for the holidays and my mother can't even be cordial and shake my girlfriend's hand…"

"Santana, it's okay," Quinn pleaded as she retracted her hand back to her side.

"No, Quinn," Santana said, turned to face her, and grabbed both of her hands and brought them to her lips. After she kissed them, Santana said, "You deserve so much more than this."

Then she grabbed the luggage and they began to leave the house.

"Where are you going?" her father asked shocked, but proud of his daughter for being strong in front of her mother.

"We're going to the hotel," Santana said firmly.

"Wait!" her mother yelled after them.

"What Mami?"

"I'm…sorry," she said kind of sadly.

"For what," Santana said, put down the bags, and folded her arms over her chest.

"For not being very welcoming to our guest…your, uh," her mother hesitated.

"Say it!" Santana yelled angrily at her.

"Alright, your girlfriend…Quinn, I'm sorry. I hope you can forgive my rudeness," her mother apologized to Quinn.

Quinn timidly extended her hand out again and this time Mrs. Lopez shook it.

_Eighth destined encounter:_

After an "interesting" conversation with Santana's parents, which included a lively debate on sleeping arrangements where Santana ultimately won, I gave Santana an idea.

"Wanna get out of here," she asked Quinn.

"Yes, please," Quinn said and immediately ran to the door. She put her coat on in record time and threw Santana's at her.

"We're going out," Santana told her father, "I want to show her around the town. And maybe meet up with Britt."

"Ok, be careful," her father said. He walked up to his daughter and whispered, "I'm sorry about your mother."

"She needs to become more accepting about this. Or I won't want to come home a lot," Santana said in half a whisper and half a louder voice.

"I know," he said, sadly shrugged, and then walked away.

Quinn and Santana ran to Santana's car and jumped in.

Once they were on the road, Santana apologized, "Quinn, I am so sorry about before. I didn't think she'd have reacted like that. I am also very sorry for not telling you that my Dad's a doctor. I didn't cuz it's so not who he is, ya know?"

"It's okay…a little heads up next time, though!" Quinn said and kissed Santana's free hand.

"Absolutely," Santana said as she concentrated on driving.

They got to Santana's favorite restaurant, Breadstix, which served among other things an endless amount of breadsticks.

As soon as she walked in, a tall bubbly blonde came running at her.

"Santana!" she bellowed.

Santana opened her arms and the girl ran into them. They hugged tightly.

"Hey, Britt! This is Quinn, my girlfriend," Santana said proudly.

"Hey, Quinnie," Brittany said. Quinn put her hand out to Brittany, but she picked Quinn up and spun her around a few times. Santana looked on and laughed so hard.

Brittany placed Quinn down and smiled at her warmly.

"Hahaha," Quinn laughed.

"Thank you, Britt," Santana said to her best friend.

"For what?"

"For making Quinn laugh. It's the first time since we got here," Santana said honestly.

They walked to an empty table and sat down.

"I see Quinn met your Mom," Britt said knowingly.

"Yup," Santana replied, "She was _extra _bitchy today!"

"Santana," Quinn yelled at her girlfriend, "Don't do that please. Even though your mother isn't warming up to me as fast you'd like her to, it's okay. You know my situation so don't worry about it, okay?"

Santana nodded her head.

"What's your 'situation'?" Brittany asked lovingly.

"I don't have parents or a family," Quinn said honestly and looked at Brittany.

"Oh, Quinnie, I'm sorry," Brittany said and frowned at her. Brittany looked like she'd burst into tears at any second.

"Aw, Britt, it's okay," Quinn said to cheer her up.

"Well, you know what."

"No what," Quinn asked.

"I'll be your family, if you want," Brittany said with a huge smile on her face.

"Britt, it's ok—" Santana started to say, but Quinn interrupted her.

"I'd love that, Britt, thank you," Quinn said and smiled at Brittany's kindness.

"Give me your phone," Brittany said and extended her hand.

Quinn went into her pocket and pulled out her phone. She unlocked it.

"In case she gets cranky….here's my number," Brittany said to Quinn.

"I am sitting right here ya know," Santana said and pouted.

"Shush!" Brittany said and smiled.

Quinn laughed out loud again. Brittany handed her the phone back and Quinn placed it on the table.

After that we had a great time. Brittany told some funny stories to Quinn about Santana, who just sat there with one arm over Quinn's shoulders and the other hand gripped a breadstick tightly.

At the end of the evening, once Quinn and Santana were in the car, Quinn asked, "Ok, I have to ask!"

"Go for it," Santana said.

"Did you two date in high school?"

"Briefly," Santana said honestly, "Britt's special. She's my best friend and was there for me through all of my shit. She helped me a lot. We were meant to be best friends and nothing more."

Author's Mention:

The lyrics used in this chapter were taken from Ed Sheeran's "Thinking Out Loud"! I hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	5. Chapter 5 - UPDATED!

Destined Encounters

_Part Five_

_Ninth destined encounter:_

The following morning, Quinn and Santana were lying in bed when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," Santana said lazily as she hugged a sleeping Quinn.

"Uh, good morning, Santana," her mother said as she walked into the room.

"Morning," Santana said as her grip on Quinn tightened a little.

"I just received a phone call," her mother said hesitantly.

"From who?"

"Your Abuelita…"

"What does she want," Santana asked dryly.

"She wanted to see you," her mother said.

"Why now?"

"Honestly, I don't know. She expects you at ten," she said as she walked towards the door.

"And what if I refuse to go," Santana asked.

"She is expecting you at ten," her mother said sternly and closed the door behind her.

Santana wiped the sleep out of her eyes. "I wanna get outta here!"

"Why?" Quinn said groggily.

"My grandmother summoned me," Santana untangled herself from Quinn and got out of bed.

"Are you going," Quinn asked.

"It seems I don't have a choice," Santana said, leaned over and kissed Quinn's forehead. She then turned and walked into the bathroom.

"Hey, Santana," Quinn yelled into the room.

"Yeah," Santana yelled back.

"I'm gonna stay here," Quinn said hesitantly.

"Oh," Santana said softly.

Quinn walked into the room and shut the door.

"I feel like it would be for the best. You want her acceptance. I don't think she'll be open to that if I'm there. If it's meant to be, I'll meet her some other trip," Quinn said and then left the room.

As I was watching this scene play out, I felt horrible for Santana. I just didn't have the ability to think for a human. All that Quinn said was her decision.

After Santana dried up and got dressed she walked back into the larger room.

"What do you mean 'if it's meant to be…'?"

"I meant that if your grandmother gives you her acceptance…"

"Oh, I thought you meant if we were meant to me," Santana said and took a deep breath.

"God, no, I know we're meant to be," Quinn said and kissed Santana passionately.

They got into heavily make out session until there was a knock on the door.

"Quarter to ten," her mother bellowed from the in front of the closed door.

"I'm coming," Santana yelled at her mother.

"Santana," Quinn said lustfully.

"Are you serious," Santana said and smacked her forehead.

"Gotcha! Go see your Abuelita," Quinn said with a smile.

"You're mean," Santana said, "If you have any problems call me immediately…"

She kissed Quinn one more time and then left the room. And she left the house.

As Santana drove to her estranged grandmother's house she thought about how hurt she was when her grandmother disowned her for simply being and expressing who she was. She heard her grandmother yell at her.

In minutes she was outside her house in the car.

"You can do this, Santana," she told herself.

With that she got out of the car, closed the door, and walked to the front door of the house she pretty much grew up in.

She hesitantly rang the doorbell. When her grandmother opened the door she gasped, "You're beautiful!"

Santana grinned a little and walked into the house. Neither woman made an attempt to hug the other. In fact, Santana stood in front of the door.

"Please sit," her grandmother asked.

"Nah, I'll stand. Just so you know I don't want to be here. You summoned me. My mother made me come," Santana said honestly and a little harshly.

"Oh," her grandmother said shocked, "I told her not to do that."

"That doesn't surprise me especially after the day I've been here," Santana meanly chuckled.

"Is she treating you meanly," she asked.

"Just not me, but my girlfriend as well," Santana said sadly.

"Oh, you have a girlfriend," her grandmother said.

"Yes. You have no right to judge her or me. Neither does my mother for that matter," Santana said accusingly.

"No, Santana, I," she paused, "I guess I deserve that. I want to apologize to you."

Not letting her grandmother off the hook so quickly Santana asked, "For what?" She quickly folded her hands against her chest.

"For throwing you out of the house and telling you not to come back," she said sincerely.

"Do you have _any _idea how much that hurt me? How much it changed me?"

"I'm sorry…" her grandmother said and lowered her head.

"Abuelita, I've waited a long time to hear you say that," Santana said with a smile.

"I'm sorry," she repeated and looked into her granddaughter's eyes.

**At the same time, at the Lopez mansion…**

Quinn was putting her socks on when there was a knock on Santana's door.

"Um, come in," Quinn said meekly.

"Hello, Quinn," Mrs. Lopez said with a fake smile, but cup of coffee in her hand. She thrust it in Quinn's face.

'Thank you," Quinn nervously said as she timidly grabbed the mug.

After handing the mug to Quinn, Mrs. Lopez sat down on Santana's chair.

"Can we talk?"

"Sure, I'd like that," Quinn said pleasantly.

"Why are you with my daughter?"

"Wow, um, she makes me feel safe and wanted. Growing up in the environments that I grew up in, I never really had that. Santana takes care of me," Quinn said with a smile.

I was so proud of her in this situation. I knew that she didn't have to be there with her new girlfriend. They hadn't even begun anything too official and Quinn was there in Lima, Ohio on her girlfriend's childhood bed having a conversation with her mother. I had to do everything in my power to make this experience as painless as possible for Quinn. I don't know how I was doing, but I was invested in these two people and their growing love for each other.

"Did you know that Santana was rich?" her mother asked and brought me, for one, back to the conversation.

"No, ma'am, I did not."

"Are you after her money," Mrs. Lopez accused.

"No, I am not…" Quinn stated boldly.

"Yeah…What's your price?" Mrs. Lopez said and laughed.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me, Quinn. How much would it take for you to break up with Santana," Mrs. Lopez asked.

Quinn sat there in total shock.

Mrs. Lopez stood up and dug into her sweater pocket. She pulled something out of it and threw it at Quinn. It landed on the bed in front of her.

She walked out of the room and slammed the door loudly. It shook Quinn. Not just the door. The whole conversation she just had shook Quinn to the very core of her being.

She hesitantly picked up the paper and unfolded it. It was a small piece of paper. Quinn's eyes widened in complete and utter shock when she finally realized what she was holding in her hands.

"Is this for real,"she asked herself. She immediately threw the paper down and grabbed her cell phone. She feverishly typed out a text message to Santana.

_Santana, I hate to break up your time with your grandmother, but PLEASE COME BACK TO YOUR HOUSE! _

She sent it and put the phone down.

**At Santana's Abuelita's house…**

Santana had sat down at the very kitchen table where her grandmother had disowned her. Now she was listening to her grandmother apologize to her.

"I forgive you," Santana said and for the very first time, she believed the statement. She grabbed her grandmother's hands and pulled them both up. They immediately hugged.

They stayed like this for a while. Then Santana's cell phone went off.

After reading it, she said, "I have to go…Quinn needs me. Come with me. I have a feeling your daughter's behind this."

They grabbed their coats and rushed out of the small house.

They hopped into Santana's car and zoomed to her house. Santana parked and immediately flew into her house. Her grandmother was right behind her.

"Quinn I'm here," Santana said out of breath as she took the stairs two at a time. Quinn was sitting on the bed with her knees bent against her chest.

"What happened?"

Quinn pointed at the piece of paper, which was still in the same spot that she had put it in after reading it. Santana grabbed it and opened it.

"Holy fuck!"

"Yeah," Quinn said meanly. "She wanted to know why I was with you, if I knew you were rich. And oh yeah, if I was after your money. And the best part was when she asked me to name a price…"

"For what?"

"She'd pay me to break up with you," Quinn said and sadly looked at Santana. "When I didn't say anything she threw that at me."

As the words registered in Santana's head she got up and stormed out of the room and downstairs.

"Mother!" Santana bellowed into the house.

"What? Santana, what's happening?" her father asked concerned.

She found them all sitting at the kitchen table. Santana slammed the check down onto the table with a loud thud. By this time, Quinn had come down the stairs quietly.

"What's this," her father asked.

"Geez, Papi, I don't know. Why don't you ask your wife," Santana exclaimed loudly.

Her father picked up the check and gawked at it. "Maria, what did you do?"

"I wanted to help Quinn out," her mother said snidely.

"Bullshit," Santana yelled at her and stared her down.

"Maria," her father said angrily.

"She asked Quinn, my _girlfriend_, why she was with me, if she knew I was rich and if she was after my money. She also wanted Quinn to name her price. Apparently she would have paid Quinn to break up with me," Santana said accusingly. Quinn had walked to the table and nodded her head to verify what Santana had said.

'Twenty thousand dollars," her father said out loud.

"Is that how much I'm worth, Mother?" Santana asked with tears in her eyes.

"Mija," her mother tried to say.

Santana raised her hand to stop her. "No you lost that right. I am no longer your daughter. I am so ashamed to be your daughter right now," Santana said as the tears fell down her cheeks.

Santana whipped around and ran away. She found Quinn's hand and dragged her upstairs.

"We're leaving," Santana said as she picked up her suitcase from under the bed. She noticed that Quinn's was already out and packed.

"You're a step ahead of me," Santana harshly chuckled.

"Actually, Santana, it's clear to me that I'm not wanted here. So why don't you stay and go through the holiday with your family. When you get back we'll see where we are!"

I had tears in my eyes as I watched this whole scene play out in front of me. There wasn't a damn thing I could do to fix it. That made it horrible for me. The most painful thing was seeing Santana's face after hearing what Quinn had said.

"Are we breaking up?"

Quinn just looked at her. "Santana…"

"Quinn no, please! PLEASE DON'T LET HER RUIN US!" Santana pleaded as she dropped down to her knees. She looked up at Quinn with so much hurt, love, and anger in her eyes.

"Santana, it's obvious that your mother will never accept me. And what did I tell you…your family comes first."

Santana began to cry uncontrollably. It was such a horrible thing to witness and not be able to stop it.

Quinn threw her arms around Santana and cried with her.

"I hate her," Santana whispered through gritted teeth.

"Santana, no, in a fucked up way, I kinda get what she tried to do. She's not happy with you being a lesbian and she thought she'd nip it in the bud, so to speak. Never say that you hate either one of your parents. They're the only ones you'll ever have," Quinn said as she made Santana look at her.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door and her father peeked his head into the room. "Oh, I'm sorry…" he said and went to close the door.

"No, it's okay, Papi…"

"Quinn I am beyond sorry for what my wife has put you through. You don't deserve it. You've been nothing but kind," her father said.

"Thank you, Doctor Lopez. I was just telling your daughter that I thought it'd be a good idea if I went back to New York," Quinn said.

Her father had a sad expression on his face, but didn't say anything.

"She won!" Santana said dryly.

"Who won, what?" her father asked.

"Mother, she won," Santana said defeated.

"Did you two break up?" her father asked shocked.

"We're going to get through the holiday separately and then see where we are when Santana returns to New York," Quinn spoke for them both.

"Santana I am truly, truly sorry."

"The thing that sucks is that now, I'm stuck here pretending that everything's great when all I really want to do is slap her for how she treated Quinn," Santana said angrily.

"You're not the only one who thinks she needs a good slap," her Abuelita said from the doorway.

Santana wiped the tears and stood up. She grabbed Quinn's hand and she pulled her over. "Abuelita, this is Quinn," Santana said.

"Hello, Quinn, it's nice to meet you," her grandmother said, "Santana, you're coming to stay with me. We'll do anything you want to do. If you don't want to see your mother for the rest of your time here, then that's what we'll do."

"I agree," her father said and patted his daughter's back.

Santana packed all of her stuff and went downstairs.

She found her mother still at the kitchen table.

"Mother, remember how this feels…to lose your daughter," Santana said and turned around to walk out of the house and into her father's car.

They all drove Quinn to the airport and as the attendants were calling rows to board the plane, Santana gripped Quinn's hand tightly.

"As soon as I get back I will come to your room," Santana said and kissed Quinn's cheek.

"I hope so," Quinn said.

"I will," Santana said without any hesitation.

Quinn waved at Santana's father and grandmother. She turned around and walked to the door that would lead to the airplane. As Santana watched her leave her heartstrings were being pulled. It didn't seem right at all. This was what Quinn wanted to do despite Santana's begging.

Santana stood at the gate until the worker closed the door.

The following morning, Santana walked down the stairs of her grandmother's house.

"Good morning," she asked hopeful.

"Eh," Santana replied and slumped onto a kitchen table chair.

Her grandmother brought over a steaming cup of coffee.

"Did you speak to her last night," she asked.

"No, I tried. I left so many voice messages and texts, but she doesn't want to talk right now," Santana said as she took a sip of the coffee.

"Give her time," her grandmother suggested.

"I don't wanna," Santana shot back and immediately regretted yelling at her grandma.

"I'm sorry," she said.

"No, no, don't apologize. Can I ask you a question?"

"Go for it," Santana said with a small smile.

"Do you love Quinn," her grandmother asked.

"Yes, Abuelita, I do with all my heart!" Santana said happily as she finally realized it.

I knew that I should have given her the reasons why she loved Quinn to tell her grandmother, but at that moment both Santana and myself were too emotionally exhausted.

"I'm gonna give you the best Christmas gift ever," her grandmother said.

She reached for the phone and dialed a number.

"Yes, hello, I'd like to reserve a plane ticket please?" her grandmother said pleasantly into the phone.

Santana was shocked. "Abuelita, go," she said, but her grandmother gave her a stern look and Santana raised her hands up in defense.

"From Lima, Ohio to New York City," she said, "For today, if it's possible."

Santana was both excited and humbled at the same time.

"Four, thirty? Perfect. The name on the ticket? Santana Lopez. Yes, she's over eighteen. That's great! Thank you for your assistance. Merry Christmas to you too," her grandmother said before she hung up. Once the call ended she put the phone down and smiled at her granddaughter.

Santana shot out of her chair and squeezed her grandmother tightly. "Thank you from the bottom of my heart!"

"I know love when I see it. There's just one condition," her grandma said.

"Anything," Santana said.

"You tell your father that you're leaving today," she said.

"Just him?"

"Yea, I'm not gonna make to speak to your mother if you're not ready to."

"I'm not. I'm gonna go throw my stuff into my suitcase and then borrow your car," Santana said as she ran upstairs.

A little while later, she barreled down the stairs with a bag of presents in a big shopping bag.

"I'll be back soon," she said as she ran out of the house and into the car.

Before she started to drive away she texted her Dad.

_I'm coming over. Can you please be outside when I get there?"_

She started the car and then got a response.

_Sure!_

She threw her phone down and revved the car. As she was driving she thought about all the wonderful things she loved about Quinn. Her laugh, her smile, her personality, how she was so loving and compassionate. The list went on and on. When she got to Quinn's dorm room, she'd beg and do anything necessary to make this right.

Pretty soon she was driving into the driveway and her father was on the porch. He came down the stairs with a few boxes and got into the car.

"Hey," he said, "What's going on?"

"I love her, Dad," she blurted out.

"I know mija," her father replied.

"Abuelita bought me plane ticket for today. I'm going back and I'm gonna do whatever it takes to make this right," she said proudly.

"That's wonderful. I'm so proud of you," her father said.

Santana reached over into the back seat and pulled some boxes out.

"Here," she said and watched him tear at the wrapping paper.

He opened the box and pulled out a NYADA tee shirt and baseball hat. He pulled the hat on and said, "I feel all official now!"

Santana laughed and said, "Great!"

She held another present in her hands. "Can you please give this to her?"

"Um, sure. You wouldn't want to do that yourself, right?"

"Not right now," Santana said.

"I get it. I'm very proud of you, Santana. You're fighting for the woman you love."

"I haven't made you disappointed in me," Santana asked softly.

"Absolutely not. You hear me?"

"Yeah, I hear you," she said and kissed his cheek.

"Merry Christmas. Please text me as soon as you're in the city," he insisted.

"Of course," Santana said as she watched her father get out of the car and walk into the house.

Then Santana drove away.

Her father walked up the staircase and placed the present on the floor in front of the door. He lightly tapped on it and walked away.

Maria was inside pretending to get some work done when she heard the light tap on the door. She got up from the chair and walked over to the door. She opened it, but no one was there. She was about to close it when she looked down and saw her present. She picked it up and closed the door. She walked back to her seat, sat down, and opened it. She found a framed picture of her and Santana during a summer vacation. There was a phrase on the bottom of the frame that read, "Mother & Daughter: First Best Friends!" She clutched the photo against her chest and looked out her window. She was beginning to realize that she had made a horrible mistake and she hoped that in time she could fix it with her daughter and with Quinn.

After making a quick stop at a grocery store that she knew her grandmother loved she went back to her house. Santana gave her the present of a gift card and then went to get her suitcase.

"Can we go," Santana said anxiously.

"Let's go," her grandmother said and they both left the house.

"Did you text her to tell her you're on your way," she asked.

"Nope. She'd probably talk me outta it," Santana said knowingly.

"I'm proud you, Santana," she said.

"Thank you, Abuelita, for everything. I truly do appreciate it," she said.

"I'm honored to do it and I appreciate you accepting my apology!"

"I've waited so long and I thought that you hated me," Santana said honestly.

"I could never hate you, Santana," her grandmother said.

Before they knew it, they were at the airport. Santana sprung out of the car and gave her suitcase to the worker who tagged it and carried it away.

She hugged her grandmother tightly and said, "I love you! Thank you for everything. Merry Christmas!"

"I love you too. Text me as soon as you can," she instructed.

"Absolutely," Santana said and sprinted off to get her ticket. She got it and ran to her gate. She was happy to know that she didn't have to hang around too long. A little while later, she boarded the plane and immediately buckled herself in.

"You're excited," the flight attendant noticed.

"I'm gonna to win my girl back," Santana said proudly. She knew that the attendant knew what she meant because he smiled at her.

During the flight Santana must have dozed off because before she knew it, the pilot came over the intercom to announce their descent to New York City.

She made sure her seatbelt was fastened. They landed in the next twenty-five minutes. As soon as the announcement was made for the use of technological devices, Santana drafted a group text message telling her father and grandmother that she'd arrived and sent it.

As soon as the passengers got off the plane, she ran to get her suitcase and then outside. She hailed the first cab she could and told him there'd be an extra twenty dollars if he got her to Quinn's address as soon as possible.

With hearing that, the cab zoomed off.

In thirty minutes, Santana found herself outside Quinn's door.

She froze.

"You love her, Santana," she said to herself.

She knocked on the door. It took a few minutes for Quinn to open it but as soon as she did she was shocked.

"Santana, what are you doing here," Quinn asked.

Santana looked her straight in the eyes and said, "Telling you that I love you!"

Author's Note: I am truly sorry for the lack of chapter for this one. I honestly don't know what happened. I hope you take the time to re-read it now that it is complete. Thank you for pointing it out to me.


	6. Chapter 6

Destined Encounters

_Part Six_

"To say what?"

"I love you, Quinn," Santana said and stepped up to stand as close as possible to her.

"You love me," Quinn asked shocked.

"Yes, very much so," Santana said as she grabbed Quinn's cheeks and pulled her into her body. As soon as they made contact, Santana kissed Quinn as passionately as possible.

When they broke for air, Quinn panted, "You love me!"

Then she closed the door.

"Yes, Quinn…I need you to know that…I don't expect to hear it from you until you're ready to say it."

Quinn hugged her tightly. "I…love you," she said simply as she lowered her head.

Santana's smile grew wider as she raised Quinn's chin so she would see it.

"You love me," she asked Quinn.

"Santana, how could I not? You're the best thing that's ever happened to me!"

Santana kissed her again sweetly and then said, "Before anything else happens, I want you to know that I am truly sorry for what happened with my mother. I am and will forever be sorry for that. I know you say family first, but now you're family too. I'll do everything in my power to make it right. I don't know what will happen between me and her, but you're important to me and I am sorry it took me so long to get back here to you."

"Santana, it's only been a day," Quinn said and chuckled.

"The longest time of my entire life," Santana said.

"I'll support whatever you decide to do about that. I am open to getting to know her if she's _really _open to getting to know me," Quinn said.

Santana has walked to Quinn's bed and took off her coat. Then she plopped on the bed and extended her hands out to Quinn. She walked up to the bed and grabbed them. Santana pulled Quinn in between her open legs. Quinn immediately wrapped her arms around Santana and smiled right before she kissed her. As they were kissing, Santana picked Quinn up and pulled her onto the bed. They kissed back and forth for a while. Little pieces of clothing were being occasionally removed.

Out of breath, Quinn asked, "Make love to me?"

"Are you sure," Santana asked as she placed kisses up and down Quinn's face.

"Yes, I am," Quinn said, "I love you, Santana!"

With that Santana flipped them so she would be on top of Quinn who didn't mind at all. Santana straddled Quinn's hips and began to unbutton her shirt. With every button she unbuttoned Santana's smile got bigger and bigger. While she was doing that, Quinn massaged her thighs and squeezed them occasionally.

"Am I going to be enough for you," Quinn said as nonchalantly as possible.

Santana stopped unbuttoning the shirt to look Quinn in her eyes.

"Yes, you are already. Anything that we do will always be enough for me," Santana said honestly and humbly.

Quinn raised her head up and found Santana's lips. They connected and gave each other a passionate kiss. Santana's hands went from her buttons to Quinn's breasts. She massaged and squeezed them.

"Ahh," Quinn moaned in the kiss and wrapped her hands around Santana's tight behind. She squeezed and made Santana jolt towards her. The force of the movement made Santana fall on top of Quinn.

"Ouch," Quinn said as the kiss broke.

"Shit, you okay?"

"Um, yeah, it's all new to me. Please be patient?"

Santana didn't respond with words. She picked Quinn up a little and took off her shirt. She threw it on the floor. Then Quinn helped Santana out of her sweater. She raised her arms over her head so Quinn could pull it up and off of her. Then Quinn threw it on the floor next to hers. Santana immediately picked Quinn up and hugged her tightly. They both felt each other's skin. They wanted more.

"I'm going to unhook your bra," I heard Santana say.

Now I'm usually not too interested in these types of encounters, but after everything that had happened I thought I should celebrate with them. And if this was the way they wanted to celebrate who was I to stop them.

"Yes, please?" Quinn moaned seductively.

Santana wrapped her hands behind Quinn's back and found the clasp of her bra. She fiddled with it for a second or two and then she successfully unhooked it. The garment fell off of Quinn quickly and left her with a slight chill.

"I'm a little chilly, make me warm, Santana," Quinn said and looked directly at Santana who was smiling. Santana hugged Quinn tightly.

After a few minutes, she asked, "Is that better?"

"Much. I'd like to take your bra off, if I may," Quinn said cautiously.

"Quinn, you can do anything you want to. You don't need to ask me."

Quinn's lips attacked Santana's with a hunger that she'd never felt before. Santana reciprocated with a fierce kiss of her own. Tongues thrashed about in each other's mouths and moans could be heard.

"I want you so badly," Quinn said quickly as she came up for air. After breathing and saying that she dove back into the kiss with Santana.

While still in the kiss, Quinn reached behind Santana and unhooked her bra and it fell. She blindly caught it and threw it aside. They pushed their naked breasts against each other and pretty soon they were making friction between them.

Santana gently pushed Quinn backwards and she fell onto the mattress. Santana was moving with her so as soon as Quinn's back hit the mattress, Santana's lips were on Quinn's again. Santana then unbuttoned Quinn's jeans with one hand. She knew that she'd need both of her hands so she stopped the kiss and ripped the pants off of Quinn. She didn't actually rip them off, but you get the idea.

Quinn unbuttoned Santana's pants and began to push them lower while she was still on her back. I knew that it wouldn't work so I had Santana stand on the floor.

"Is that easier," Santana asked with a lustful grin.

"Yes," Quinn said as she pulled the pants right off of her. Santana then climbed back into the bed and straddled Quinn. But before Quinn lied back down, her hands were at the waistband of Santana's bikini underwear. She seductively pulled them down. As she pulled, Quinn was getting excited and aroused at the sight before. She was seeing Santana totally vulnerable.

"You're beautiful," Quinn whispered into the night air.

Santana leaned down and kissed Quinn gently on her lips. Then she went to sit down, but Quinn yelled, "Wait!"

"What? What's going on?"

"May I feel you," Quinn asked timidly.

"Uh, yeah, that'll be an experience."

Quinn concentrated on one gorgeous thigh at a time. She placed both of her hands around Santana's bent knee as she massaged the knee and then went a little higher. As she moved higher she often re-massaged the skin that was already massaged. Santana was heaving by the time Quinn was massaging half way up her thigh. Knowing that this was a good sign, Quinn continued to go higher and higher until she was just in front of Santana's entrance. She brushed the hairs gently as her massaging motions went higher.

Santana had closed her eyes at that point, but opened them as she felt Quinn's fingers just outside her entrance.

"Quinn, please," she pouted seductively.

With Santana still kneeling on her knees, Quinn took one finger and gently entered Santana. She moved her finger around inside. Remember this was new to her. She wanted to learn everything there was to pleasuring Santana, her love.

"Are you enjoying this," Quinn asked nervously while her finger kept exploring the terrain that was Santana.

"Y-y-yes," Santana squeaked out. "Rub my clit."

Quinn did as she was told. Within seconds, Santana fell on her, but luckily Quinn caught her in time. They gently fell back onto the mattress together. Quinn's finger didn't get jostled inside of Santana. If anything it kept massaging Santana's clit as asked to do.

"Q-Q-uinn!" Santana moaned out of erotic pleasure. This made Quinn feel so happy and proud of herself. This was the first time in a very long time.

"I love you," she said in the moment.

"I l-l-ove you too," Santana said in her sensual haze. Coming out of the haze, Santana then peeled Quinn's underwear off of her and then managed to snake one of her hands down to Quinn's pussy and entered her.

Quinn choked on some air, but after a millisecond of shock, Quinn enjoyed what Santana was doing to her.

"Oh, San, rub me," Quinn pleaded and Santana knew what she meant. Pretty soon, Quinn was panting and screaming. I was glad that technically her dormitory was closed for the break!

Santana grabbed one of Quinn's breasts and squeezed it lightly. Then she put her breast into her mouth and Santana sucked on it. Quinn squirmed around out of pleasure and then grabbed one of Santana's and massaged it. Santana pulled her finger out of Quinn in order to wrap her arms around her. They stayed like this, massaging each other's breasts, for some time.

"I need more, Santana," Quinn asked.

Santana lied down and Quinn immediately was on top of her. Quinn kissed Santana fiercely as her hand roamed her body. Quinn's hand went straight down to Santana's pussy and immediately dived into it.

Santana screamed out in ecstasy.

"Deeper," Santana panted.

Quinn plunged deeper into Santana as she continued to scream.

"Quinn," she yelled.

"I'm right here," Quinn whispered as she was getting aroused herself.

Quinn then put two fingers into Santana as she wriggled around on the bed. Santana's hands found Quinn's hair and pulled it roughly.

"Do you like this…TELL ME!" Quinn yelled sexily at Santana.

"God, yes. More…more!"

Not knowing what possessed her Quinn plunged deeper into Santana with a third finger. Santana moved her body up and down, up and down.

"I love riding your fuckin' fingers," Santana said as she tried to find some air to breath in.

"I love being this close to you," Quinn said as she pumped in and out of Santana's pussy.

"me too. Can you rub my clit and pump me harder," Santana asked erotically.

Quinn did exactly what was demanded of her. With every rub and with every thurst into Santana's body, she screamed from arousal.

"I want to make you cum," Quinn whispered into Santana's closest ear.

"I'm almost there," she said.

"Tell me, what do you need," Quinn asked of her love.

"Eat me out," Santana said lovingly as she stroked the strands of hair out of Quinn's eyes.

Quinn removed her fingers and as quickly as possible moved down Santana's body. With Quinn off of her, Santana had more freedom to move around. She quickly spread her legs open so Quinn could lie in between them.

"Ok," Quinn said.

"Spread my lips open…" Santana instructed as she felt Quinn open her up.

"And French kiss me," she said. Santana took a deep breath as she felt Quinn's breath come closer and closer to her entrance. All of a sudden, Santana felt Quinn's entire mouth of her pussy. And a second after that, she felt Quinn's tongue in her body.

Santana decided to buck her hip up and down so that Quinn's tongue would travel deeper inside.

As Quinn was tonguing the love of her life, she managed to raise one hand and find Santana's breast. When she found it, she pulled, squeezed, and rubbed Santana's nipple and then massaged her entire breast. She kept doing this until her hand got tired. She withdrew it and lowered it down. Quinn then decided to shock Santana. With her tongue still in Santana's pussy, she maneuvered a finger inside of Santana as well.

"Holy fuck, Quinn," Santana screamed out in sheer arousal and pleasure. This made Quinn's licks even longer and deeper inside. Quinn then took her other hand that wasn't really doing anything and lowered it down her own body. She pushed it between her body and the sheets. Then she found her own pussy and inserted a finger into it. With this new sensation, Quinn jolted, but kept tonguing and fingering Santana.

"QUIIINNN!" Santana screamed as Quinn's tasted Santana's orgasm in her mouth. The taste was new to Quinn, but soon s it kept flowing from Santana, she loved the sweet taste. When Santana was finished she tried to pick her upper body up to look at Quinn. As she did, she found Quinn still in the same position and still fingering herself.

"Where's your other hand," Santana said in a haze.

Quinn didn't reply with words, but more with body movement. Santana caught on immediately.

"Pull your tongue out of me and crawl up to me quickly," Santana demanded lovingly.

Quinn did everything she was asked to do in mere seconds. Once they were lying on their sides, Quinn was able to be face-to-face with Santana. Quinn started to bring her hand back down to her own pussy. Santana stopped it and pulled Quinn into her body. As they made contact, Santana's hand traveled down to Quinn's backside stopping just under her butt cheek. Santana then entered Quinn. Quinn's facial expression went from confusion to utter arousal in a split second. She went to say, "Oh!" But no words came out.

Santana was looking her straight in her eyes as her finger expertly moved inside of Quinn. While her finger was inside Quinn, Santana was able to massage half of Quinn's butt. Her other hand traveled from Quinn's breast to her other butt cheek and squeezed, massaged, and caressed it.

I was in utter shock and surprise at the events that were happening on Earth. Out of all of the sexual acts they were performing on each other the aspect I loved the most was the closeness and connection that they had and were continuing to create with each other.

Santana pulled herself up and onto Quinn's body in seconds. When on top, Santana looked down and smiled lovingly at Quinn.

"There are no words to express…"

"I love you too. If there aren't any words…" Quinn suggested.

Santana caught on and then kissed her passionately. They kissed for a few minutes and then Santana stopped the kiss. She kissed Quinn's forehead and both cheeks. Then she moved her head down to kiss Quinn's chin and her swan like neck. She bit her neck and Quinn yelled out, "Santana!"

She smirked, but did it again and got the same reaction. After she bit Quinn she immediately licked the area to sooth the little pain. After Santana did this a few times she inched her way down Quinn's body. She then attacked Quinn's collarbones with kisses first and then bits. Quinn instinctively wrapped her arm around Santana's lower back and her hands quickly squeezed her behind tightly.

Santana began to grind against Quinn hard. She followed her lead and soon both girls were sweating.

While still grinding together, Santana lowered her head to lick between Quinn's breasts. As her tongue dragged up and down the valley between them, Quinn shuddered a few times. Then Santana took Quinn's left breast and licked it with her tongue. Her tongue paid attention to her perked nipple that had popped out from the sensation. Because Santana was moving Quinn's breast around on her chest, Santana was able to pick it up with her mouth and suck the entire breast. The hotness and wetness of Santana's mouth on Quinn's breast, made Quinn begin to pant heavily. When Santana grazed Quinn's nipple with her teeth Quinn made a erotic whimper.

After a few minutes, Santana gently released that breast only to immediately pick the other one up and suck on it for awhile.

Once she decided to continue her exploration she released the breast. She looked into Quinn's eyes and said, "I love you!"

"I love you too Santana!"

Santana then dropped her head and licked Quinn's abs and dipped her tongue into Quinn's bellybutton for a few times. This made Quinn giggle from the sensation. Santana quickly move downwards, but before she got to the spot Quinn needed her to be she licked and bit Quinn's thighs hungrily. This started a little pool of wetness from Quinn on the sheet.

"I see you're ready," Santana noticed.

"I've been ready, Santana, make love to me," she said again.

Santana licked the outside of Quinn's pussy and the little hairs tickled her chin. Quinn began to get excited as she threw her legs onto Santana's shoulders.

"Impatient are we?"

"I just want to feel you in me," Quinn said honestly and sensually.

"Your wish is my demand," Santana said as she spread Quinn's lips apart. Now it was Quinn who felt Santana's breath get closer and closer to her pussy. Santana took a big sniff and was aroused by Quinn's light smell. Then in a blink of an eye, Santana opened her mouth and devoured Quinn.

Santana's tongue quickly darted inside Quinn and found her clit first. Santana licked it a few glorious times which made Quinn exclaim, "Santana, wow!" Santana laughed and Quinn felt the vibrations in her pussy. After the fourth lick of Quinn's clit, Santana pushed her tongue in further. In fact she pushed it in as far as it would go which sent Quinn into a sexual overdrive.

"OH MY GOD!"

Santana kept pumping her tongue in Quinn who rode it hard. So hard that they were making the bed move.

Now I've never had the experience of watching two people, I don't know, fuck or make love before. My area of expertise didn't involve this at all. I felt privilege to know that from my doing two people were coming together in this way. I knew from now on, they'd weather anything together. My attention went back to them when Santana picked her head up and asked, "I'm not hurting you, am I?"

"No, no," Quinn said timidly as she wiped her forehead of the sweat that was on it.

"Good. Do you want me to continue?" she asked totally concerned with only Quinn's feelings.

"I do. Santana, please make me orgasm."

Santana dipped her head down and devoured Quinn again.

A little while later, Santana was still licking Quinn as hard, deep, and long as she could. Then she licked her clit one more time and heard Quinn scream, "SANTANA!" Santana received all of Quinn's juices and swallowed as much as she could. She didn't move away until she was absolutely sure that Quinn was finished with her orgasm. Quinn body had calmed down from before so Santana took that as a good sign to move up to hold Quinn.

Quinn removed her legs from Santana's shoulders and said, "Please crawl up here."

Santana did as asked and Quinn opened her arms for Santana. As soon as they were face to face again Quinn hugged Santana tightly.

"How was that?"

"Santana that was amazing. Thank you for loving me with so much love, affection, and tenderness," Quinn said and kissed her forehead.

"I will never forget what we did. I love you so very much," Santana said, "I hope that the next time and the time after that will be like this because I've never felt so loved and cared for before."

"Jesus, I love being your girlfriend."

"Haha! Ditto! And we have all of our winter breaks to keep exploring one another."

Quinn picked up her head to look at the time. Seeing what time it was she looked down at Santana and said, "Merry Christmas!" she then connected their lips in a fierce kiss.


	7. Chapter 7

Destined Encounters

_Part Seven_

_Tenth encounter:_

"Holy fuck, Santana, how do you know exactly what to do to satisfy me?" Quinn asked exhausted as she and Santana fell to the mattress causing a little bounce. They just shared another mind blowing sexual experience, which had given both women at least three orgasms a piece.

Santana immediately pulled Quinn into her naked body and wrapped her arms tightly around her.

"I don't know…I guess it might be because I love you," Santana revealed, "My heart tells me what to do." She turned her head and kissed Quinn's sweaty forehead.

Hearing what Santana had just told her, Quinn wiggled out of Santana's embrace.

"Where you going?"

Since they stayed in Quinn's room since Santana got back, two whole days ago, Quinn went to her dresser. She was completely naked, but the excitement of what she was going to give to Santana overrode the need to put something on. Quinn pulled the surprise out and held it in her hands. She turned around and faced Santana with a wide smile.

As she walked over to Santana her breasts bounced a little and truthfully, it turned Santana on again. However when she looked up at Quinn's expression she knew this she knew Quinn wanted to talk.

"What cha got there?" she asked intrigued.

"Well, you know how I told you that I had researched my biological parents and knew a little about them…"

"Yeah, I remember…"

Quinn sat down on the edge of the bed and Santana sat up against the headboard. "When I received the packet of information regarding them it also came with this," Quinn said as she opened the box and revealed an old, tattered heart shaped necklace.

"That's beautiful, Quinn," Santana admired it lovingly.

"Do you really think so," she asked.

"Of course," Santana said with a smile.

"That's good cuz Santana, I'd like you to have it," Quinn said shyly.

Santana looked at Quinn to see if she was serious or not. When their eyes met, Santana knew that Quinn was in deed very serious.

"Quinn, that's a family heirloom," Santana tried to protest.

"Yeah, some family," Quinn said as she looked upset, "They give me up without another thought."

"Quinn, please don't be mad at me," Santana said shyly.

"Oh, no, I'm not really. I'm just reliving some stuff. But that's not what I wanna do now," she said, "Santana, you're becoming more of a family to me with every day that passes. You are everything I prayed for!"

"Yes," I screamed and knew that Prayers would be excited to know that too. I feel the most proud of myself and what I have chosen to do during times like those. When two people meet and become important to each other is when I'm truly happy.

'Quinn," she hesitated.

"Santana, please. I love you so much and I'd be honored if you'd accept this."

"Are you sure?"

'There are two things in this life that I am sure of. One is my love for you. And the other thing is that I want this necklace to hang around your neck as long as you want it there," Quinn said apprehensively.

"Then it'll never come off," Santana said proudly.

Quinn smiled brightly at Santana as she unclasped the clasp. Santana turned her upper body so that Quinn could fasten it around her neck. Once it was around her neck, Santana held it in her hands and looked down at it.

I started to get emotional as I watched this endearing moment between Santana and Quinn. What got me the most was when Santana said, "It's the most beautiful piece of jewelry in the world. Just like you, I'll cherish it for the rest of my life!"

Then they kissed sweetly.

"I love you, baby," Quinn said right after the kiss. She didn't realize it until Santana stared at her.

"What?"

"You called me, baby," Santana gushed.

"Oh, shit, is that, um, alright," Quinn said nervously.

"Absolutely, sweetheart," Santana said with a smile.

They kissed again more passionately this time.

Once the kiss stopped, Santana pulled them both down onto the bed. Quinn instinctively cuddled into Santana's warm body and Santana threw an arm around Quinn. With her other hand, Santana grabbed the sheet and pull it over them.

"Quinn, may I ask you a personal question?"

"Baby, you've seen my insides so you don't have to ask. What is it?" Quinn said and chuckled.

"And they're beautiful insides if I do say so myself," Santana said which earned her a weird look from Quinn. "Um, do you ever think of tracking your parents down?"

"Wow…the honest answer is…sometimes," Quinn said.

"When do you think about it?"

"When I'm going through a tough time or situation. I get down on myself and kinda berate myself for not being good enough for anyone. I thought if my parents couldn't love me, who would," Quinn said brutally honestly.

"Well, now your theory is invalid, my dear. Because I love you to the end of the world and back,"

"And like for the first time, I honestly believe that you do. I had foster parents say that to me and then the next day I was dumped…"

"Would you ever consider having a relationship with your parents now after being out of the system for a few years?"

"Maybe, uh, I don't know," Quinn said honestly.

"Sweetheart, it's alright not to know how you'd react. I'm sorry for making you nervous," Santana said and smiled.

"No, no, it's not you. It's just…well, I was so angry with them for so many years until I figured out that they probably never thought about me. Now I'm just removed from the whole thing. I'm happy, truly, for the first time in a very long time. Would I like to meet them? Maybe. Am I going to start hunting for them? No," she said, "Do you understand?"

"Yup," Santana said and kissed her forehead.

Quinn then got on top of Santana and looked down. "That is gorgeous around your neck," she said and lowered her head to kiss Santana who reciprocated the kiss.

When they stopped kissing, Santana said, "I love you so much, Quinn. And I'm so happy to be with you. This makes me want to help you complete your life so you're happy too!"

"But, I am," Quinn said matter of fact.

"Oh, I'm not doubting that. You're someone who I care for and love very much. Someday I hope you know where you came from. It's from knowing where you came from that you know where you're going in life. I want to see you achieve all great things."

"As long as I have you, I'm destined for great things," Quinn said. She kissed her necklace that was around Santana's neck. Then she kissed Santana with a new sense of urgency, desire, and want.

They had another pleasurable encounter that day.

The rest of their vacation were spent lounging around, starting some projects that they knew were in the future, and making love.

On New Year's Eve, neither of the women wanted to go out. They ordered Chinese food, had it delivered, and ate it together. Afterwards they made love as the New Year's Eve festivities were playing on the television in the background.

Like magic, both women shared an orgasm at midnight.

"Happy New Year," Santana said as soon as she rode the wave.

"I love you. Happy new year!" Quinn said tiredly.

_Eleventh encounter:_

It was two months later and both the women were busy in their respective studies. I made it possible for them to share some time together during the week. The majority of the time on the weekends were spent at either of the girls' rooms. This was becoming a nuisance so I came up with a pretty good idea.

"Santana," I gave Quinn the idea.

"Yes, sweetheart," Santana asked as she read a paragraph on a play that she had to read.

"What would you say about moving in together? Somewhere in the middle of our schools!"

Santana dropped the book and pulled Quinn into her body. "I think that's a great idea," she said, "But do you mind if we begin that process after the semester ends for us?"

"Wonderful idea," Quinn said as she picked up her massive pre-law book. Santana smiled and went back to her studying.

Another month after that, Quinn had some studying to do in the library so she grabbed all her stuff and walked to the library in the warming air. It was pretty deserted for a New York City street, but Quinn didn't mind.

While she was looking up something on her iPhone, she absentmindedly stepped off the curb. At the same time a car came speeding down the street.

"LOOK OUT!" a bystander yelled out. Quinn quickly looked up, but it was too late. The car careened into Quinn and sent her body high into the air. She must have flown a good ten feet from the impact of the hit. Quinn landed on her face with a thud and she bounced up a little and landed a few inches from that.

The bystander came rushing to her aide.

"Miss! Miss! Can you hear me?"

"Santana," Quinn muttered before everything went black. Quinn dropped her phone onto the street.

The bystander looked around for her bag. She found it and went through it in search of anything for identification. She found her wallet and went into the sides of it. She pulled out Quinn's medical information, which was wrapped in an elastic band. She pulled out a laminated piece of paper that had various phone numbers on it. Then a piece of paper slipped out of the small pile with one telephone number. The bystander read, ""In case of emergencies, please contact Santana Lopez." Quinn wrote Santana's phone number down too. The bystander found Quinn's phone lying next to her, but it was busted. So she pulled out her own.

She punched in the number and it kept ringing. While the woman waited for Santana to answer she watched in horror as the shocked driver of the car kept going.

Santana picked up her cell phone when it rang, but it was an unknown number so she didn't answer it. She was in class anyway.

And in a second it buzzed again. It showed unknown number.

Something or someone made her answer it.

MEEE!

Santana ran the class and immediately picked up the vibrating device.

"Hello," she said.

"Um, hello, is this Santana Lopez?"

"Yes, who is this," Santana answered.

"You don't know me, but I got your number from Quinn's wallet," the woman said.

"Oh my God, is Quinn okay," Santana said frantically.

There was silence. The woman said, "Oh, the ambulance just arrived. You need to go to Mount Sinai hospital as soon as you can. They are transferring her to that hospital."

"Is she hurt," Santana asked as she was about to cry.

"Just come to the hospital," she said, "I'll go there and wait for you."

The woman hung up.

Santana ran back into the class and quickly explained what had happened. Without waiting for permission to leave, she grabbed her belongings and ran out of there.

Santana didn't hail a cab. She ran the entire distance. The whole twenty blocks. She knew that each second counted and she just wanted to make it to Quinn as soon as possible.

In a few minutes, the hospital came into view. Santana saw the Emergency entrance sign. She ran right in and up to the front desk.

"Quinn…Quinn…Fabray," she panted out.

"Are you family?" she nurse asked.

"Yes, I am," Santana said with a pleading expression on her face.

"Fill this out," the nurse pushed a pile of paperwork in Santana's face.

"Listen lady, the love of my life could be dying right now. I don't have time to fill out fucking paperwork I need to be with her," Santana yelled on the verge of tears.

The nurse looked at her stunned and pointed down the hall.

The bystander jumped up from her seat and stepped in front of her.

"Santana," she asked.

"Yeah," Santana answered.

"I called you," she said.

"Oh, yeah, thank you so much. I owe you a lot,' Santana said.

"Um, here are her belongings," she woman said and handed Santana Quinn's bag.

"Thank you…" Santana grabbed the bag and ran to Quinn.

The woman watched her run away and said a silent prayer for Quinn.

Prayers called me immediately.

"Hey, Destiny, I just received a prayer from a woman about Quinn. Is she alright?"

"Nope, she was hit by a speeding car," I answered bleakly.

"Oh, wow. Is Santana at the hospital yet," she asked me.

"Yes, the woman called her. She found Santana's phone number among Quinn's medical information," I said.

"Wow! Whatever prayers I get, I'll let you know as soon as I can," Prayers said.

"Thank you," I said.

"It's gonna be alright," Prayers said and then hung up.

She couldn't find Quinn's little curtained off area so she found another desk of nurses.

"Hello, my name is Santana Lopez and my friend, no fuck that, my girlfriend was brought in. She's been in a car accident," Santana said crazily.

"Okay, okay," the nurse said to calm her down. She moved Santana to an empty seat. "Please take a seat. I'll see what I can find out."

"Thank you," Santana said and watched the nurse disappear.

An hour and many trips up to the desk later, the ER doctor called out, "Santana Lopez?"

Santana shot up from her chair. "Yes, that's me!"

"Hello, you're here for Quinn Fabray?"

"Yes Doctor, how is she?"

The doctor looked down at his clipboard. He was trying to find the right words.

'Tell her!" I yelled from above.

"Oh, my God," Santana said and became weak. She started to fall down. The doctor caught her and yelled, "Nurse!" A nurse ran over and supported Santana. They helped her to a seat and she sat down.

"Please Doctor, tell me," Santana said on the verge of tears.

"She's alive…"

"But?"

"She's in a coma," the doctor said.

"Ok," Santana said, "Can she come out of it with ya know, everything?" Santana asked.

"That's the hope," the doctor stated.

"'That's the hope'? What the fuck does that mean," Santana asked.

"Quinn has a pretty serious brain injury. She also has a broken left leg and is severely black and blue and swollen. Now she needs surgery today to fix the leg, but the black and blues and swelling should go down. The main concern is her being in a coma."

"How long can she stay in a coma," Santana asked dumbly.

"It depends on how her body heals itself," the doctor said.

Santana just stared at him.

"I need you to sign this because there's no one else," he said and handed her the consent form for the surgery. Santana read everything, but said, "Is this necessary?"

"Yes, Miss it is," the doctor said.

Santana signed the consent form and handed it back. "When's the surgery?"

"As soon as an operating room is available. I'll pass along Quinn's chart and all information to the orthopedic doctor who will take over. He's the best that Mount Sinai has."

"Can I see her?"

"Yes, follow me," the doctor stood up and extended his arm out to Santana who said, "No I'm fine!"

They walked down the hallway and made a left into the room. As soon as Santana entered the room she stopped short. In front of her, lying on a hospital gurney, laid her Quinn. The love of her life. Quinn was connected to a few tubes that allowed oxygen to get to her brain.

Santana walked up to her and before she touched her she asked, "Is it alright?"

"Yes. The best thing you could do for her now is to talk to her and let her know you're here. Please continue to do this. I know it may not seem like it, but it helps," the doctor said and left the room quietly.

"Hey, Sweetheart, it's me…Santana…you've scared me so much, but I will not leave your side. I don't care about anything else, but you…you hear me?" Santana said through her tears.

"I need you Quinn to hold on or wake up. I want you to know that I'm so, so, so sorry that I wasn't there for you. I should have been there cuz I would have pushed you out of the way. I love you, Quinn Fabray. You hold on for me. The best is yet to come for us. I love you," Santana said as she gently picked up Quinn's almost lifeless hand and kissed it tenderly. It felt warm, which she knew was good.

Then a gurney was wheeled into her little curtained off area.

"Quinn Fabray," the transporter asked.

Santana pointed down and said, "Yes, this is Quinn Fabray. Isn't she the most beautiful woman you've ever seen?"

The guy looked down at Quinn's body and gave Santana an awkward look. "Yeah, you're gorgeous!"

Santana mouthed, "Thank you!" she yelled, "Hands off. She's mine!"

The guy chuckled and then another man entered. They carefully lifted Quinn, tubes and all, off of her mattress and onto the other one. As they were wheeling her out, Santana said, "Can I have one more minute?"

One of the guys nodded his head.

Santana crouched down and looked at Quinn. She said, "I love you without knowing how, or when, or where from. I love you straightforwardly, without complexities or pride; so I love you because I know no other way!" Santana stood up and immediately leaned over the bedrail. She kissed Quinn's forehead gently first. She kissed her lips two times. When she stood up she wiped the tears away from her eyes.

"Take care of her," she told the guys.

"We will," they said and wheeled her off.

Santana grabbed Quinn's hand and walked next to the gurney as the guy pushed it along. When they arrived at the elevator, Santana leaned over the rail again and kissed Quinn's forehead.

The guys push Quinn into the elevator which had opened its door. Santana felt totally helpless as she watched the love of her being wheeled away from her. As soon as the doors closed Santana dropped to the floor to cry and shake compulsively. She drew attention to herself, but she didn't care. After a while of crying and feeling sorry for Quinn and herself, she picked herself up from the floor. She walked over to the nurses' station and asked, "Can I go up to the waiting room for the recovery room?"

"Yes, you can, but can you please fill out these forms first?"

"I'll do my best. I haven't known Quinn for her whole life," Santana said shakily.

"It's okay, dear," the nurse said, "Fill out what you do know and we'll see about the rest."

Santana sat down in the waiting room and started to fill out the necessary paperwork. When Santana got to the "Do Not Resuscitate" form she lost it again.

"I don't know," she cried out.

For the first time ever, Santana felt the distinct desire to run away from this and away from Quinn. "Should I stay or go?"

I collected all of my strength and raised Quinn's necklace that was around Santana's neck into the air. I threw it against her chest.

"Holy shit. I was gonna stay cuz I love her," she said to no one in particular. She gathered her belongings and brought the paperwork up to the desk.

"How'd you do?"

"I think I did ok until I got to this form," Santana said and held up the dreaded form.

"Oh, I know, dear. Many people have trouble with this."

"What should I write down? We've only just begun and are nowhere close to this part of our relationship."

"I wouldn't sign it then. Wait until her parents arrive," the nurse said.

"Um, you'll be waiting for some time. She's a foster kid," Santana said with a frown.

"Oh, dear, okay then don't sign it. I'll keep it in her records, but it'll stay unsigned," the nurse said, "Now take the elevator up to the second floor and make a left you'll see the waiting area for the recovery room. Just know that they'll most likely move her to the ICU after a while."

"Thank you," Santana said glumly.

"Good luck to you both," the nurse called out to Santana as she headed to the elevator. It was a different one than Quinn was in.

Once she got off the elevator, she made a left and found the area. She checked in with receptionist there.

Then the time came to sit and wait it out.

She decided to call Brittany because she knew Brittany would wanna know.

"Hey, B," Santana said sadly after Brittany answered the phone.

"What's wrong," Brittany sensed.

"It's Quinn," Santana said.

'Are you on another break?"

"No…wait a minute, who told you about that?"

"She did. She cried with me on the phone for hours when she got back to New York," Brittany said, "She never told you?"

"No, but that's so not important."

"What happened," Brittany said nervously.

"Quinn was hit by a car. She's in a coma and is having surgery right now to fix her broken leg," Santana said and started to cry hysterically.

"Oh my God, Santana I'm so sorry. I am," Brittany said as she began to pack her suitcase.

"What are you doing?" Santana said through her sniffles.

"Oh, I'm coming out to be with you and Quinn," Brittany said.

"Britt, no…"

"Santana, yes. You both are family. I need to be there," Brittany said as she continued to pack. "What hospital?"

"Mount Sinai," Santana said.

"Give me to the end of the day," Brittany said.

"Ok, I'm sleeping here with Quinn. I don't care who tries to stop me," Santana said.

"I know," Brittany said, "Hang in there. See you soon."

"Love you, B," Santana said.

"Love you too, S!"

Then Brittany hung up.

Somehow I was able to witness what Brittany did next. She went into her phone contacts and found Dr. Lopez's office phone number.

She hit the connect button and immediately she heard.

"Dr. Lopez," Santana's father said.

"Hello, Dr. Lopez, this is Brittany," she said.

"Hey, Britt. To what do I owe this pleasure," he said.

"Um, your daughter needs you. Apparently Quinn has been in a car accident," she said to Santana's father.

"Oh my God, is she alright?"

"No, sir, Quinn's in a coma, and is having surgery to fix her broken leg. It just happened so I don't think Santana has had time to even think let alone call you," Brittany said.

"Thank you, Britt," he said.

"I'm flying out today as soon as possible and will stay with Santana and Quinn until they both throw me out," Brittany said with a light laugh.

"I'll make arrangements and be out there soon," Dr. Lopez said.

"That's good. I guess I'll see you soon," Brittany said.

"Thank you for being a good friend to them, Britt," he said.

Brittany hung up after that. She called and got a good flight that would get her there sooner than she thought. She flew to the airport in her car and made her flight with plenty of time.

Santana's father called her mother.

"Hello," she said.

"Ok, you need to swallow your pride or whatever the fuck it was to make you do what you did to Quinn," her father said.

"OK, but why," her mother asked.

"Our baby needs us. Quinn's been hit by a car and is in a coma," her father said.

"Oh, dear. Who called you?"

"Brittany…she's on her way there now," Santana's Dad said, "Now you have a choice: either come with me and apologize to our daughter and her girlfriend, when she wakes up, or stay here and let our daughter think you truly hate her. Decide quick cuz I'm calling the airline. Is it two tickets or three?"

"Three?"

"Me, your mother, and you?"

"Okay, three. I'll call her and get her to pack a suitcase quickly," Santana's mother said.

"Wise choice. Meet me at the airport," he said and hung up.

Maria immediately called her mother and told her what had happened. They agreed that she should be there.

"Be ready for when I honk the horn," Maria said and hung up.

_Twelfth encounter:_

Back at the hospital, Santana sat in a trance. It had only been two hours, but it felt like an eternity.

"Is anyone here for Quinn Fabray?" the doctor suddenly said.

Santana shot up again and yelled, "I am!"

The doctor walked over to her and extended his hand. "Hi, I'm Doctor Agron. And you are?"

"Santana Lopez. I am Quinn's girlfriend."

"Nice to meet you. Well, Quinn made it through the surgery and has a big cast on her left leg."

"Is she still in a coma?"

"Unfortunately, yes. They are transporting her to the tenth floor where a brain specialist will review her chart and come talk to you," Dr. Agron said.

"My father's a specialist in that also. Maybe I'll call him for help," Santana said.

"That's good. Any doctor has privileges here. Tell him that," he said and extended his hand to Santana.

She shook it and said, "Thank you. When can I see her?"

"I'd take your time and head on up to the tenth floor. Quinn is in recovery and will be up there shortly. Good luck to you both. If your father wants to talk here's my card," he said and gave her the business card.

Santana put it in her back pocket.

Two hours later, Santana got a text message from Brittany.

_What floor? _Brittany texted.

_Tenth. _Santana responded.

"It looks like you're getting your first visitor," Santana said to Quinn even though Santana wasn't so sure that Quinn could hear her.

In a few minutes, Brittany came barging in.

"Santana," Brittany said and ran into her best friend's arms.

"Britt," Santana said and broke down in her best friend's arms.

"I know, I know…shh," Brittany tried to calm Santana down.

"I'm sorry. I'm trying to be positive for Quinn," Santana said wiped the tears away.

"Yeah, come on Lopez we don't want Quinn to think you're a softy," Brittany said as she walked up to Quinn and kissed her cheek.

"You're about a month and a half too late for that," Santana said and chuckled.

"Ha-ha! Quinn, you should hear all the stories about this one. Yes, a shitload more...do you know that she's a crier when she's drunk," Brittany said and smiled.

"Alright, that's enough for right now," Santana said and smiled.

"Santana if you wanna go get something to eat. I can stay," Brittany asked.

"No, no, I promised not to leave her especially on the first day," Santana said.

"It's fine. We'll stay right here," Brittany said, "Right Quinn?"

"Well, I haven't eaten yet," Santana said and walked up to Quinn. She leaned over the bed rail and kissed Quinn sweetly, but gently.

"If anything or anyone comes in like a doctor, text me ASAP? Do you want anything?"

"Nope, I snacked on the plane," Brittany said, "Unless they have Yoo-hoo!"

Santana smiled and kissed Brittany on the top of her head since she was sitting down.

"Thank you for coming. I, no, we appreciate it so much," Santana said, grabbed her purse, and walked out of the room.


	8. Chapter 8

Destined Encounters

_Part Eight_

_Thirteenth encounter:_

Santana slowly walked down the hallway to the elevators. She was in a trance again. She hung her head down so when the elevator dinged and the doors open she was shocked when she heard her grandmother say, "Santana?"

Santana looked up and saw her family standing there. Immediately she fell into their arms and started to ball. Her mother wrapped her arms around her daughter and let her cry. She also began to cry.

"Mami, I'm scared," Santana said while in her mother's arms. Instantly, Santana had flashbacks to when she was a child when she had a bad dream. Her mother would just hold her tightly until she felt better.

Santana's grandmother put her hand on Santana's head and rubbed her hair gently.

After a while, Santana calmed down and they all went to Quinn's room. When they walked in they saw Brittany dancing funny for Quinn who was still in the coma.

"Britt," Santana asked with a small smile.

"Oh, I thought this might get her to open her eyes. Hey, everyone," Brittany said as she hugged the Lopez family.

"Well, I know what'll make Quinn feel better. Look Sweetheart, my family's here…yeah, even my mother. Yeah, we'll have words later. You're the most important thing right now to me," Santana said as she walked up to Quinn and kissed her forehead. "I love you," Santana whispered.

"Hello," Abuelita said as she walked up to them and grabbed Quinn's hand. Santana's grandmother closed her eyes and prayed.

_Got it! And I'll try my hardest! _Prayers texted me immediately.

"Hello?" a doctor asked as he walked into the room. "Quinn Fabray?"

"I'm her girlfriend," Santana said to the doctor. "Quinn's right here." Santana pointed to Quinn.

"Oh, hello. Are her parents here or…"

"She was a foster child…"

"Excuse me Doctor, I'm Dr. Lopez from Ohio. Can we chat outside?"

"I need the person in charge of Quinn to okay it," the doctor said authoritatively.

"I guess that's me," Santana said, "You can talk with my father."

Doctor Lopez escorted the doctor out of Quinn's room.

"You don't want to hear all the medical jargon," Abuelita said to both Santana and Quinn.

"She's right, Quinn, you and I just need to know when you're going to wake up," Santana said.

"Exactly," Brittany said and nodded her head at Quinn.

"That would be wonderful," Santana's mother chimed in also. Santana tried to believe her, but based on what had happened it was difficult to. She pushed those thoughts out of her mind for right then. She needed to concentrate on Quinn and her recovery.

A few minutes later, Santana's father walked in. He looked perplexed which didn't sit well with Santana.

"Well, Papi, give it to me straight!"

"Well, um, I don't know how to say this…"

Santana took in a deep breath. "What did the specialist say?"

"He said that Quinn could wake right now or…"

"Go on?" her grandmother insisted.

"Or it might take longer," he said.

"How long?"

"There's no telling," her father said defeated.

"Will she ever wake up," Santana asked on the verge of tears.

"I don't know," her father said and got emotional as he saw his daughter lose it.

Santana sunk down to the floor. Brittany plopped down next to her and immediately wrapped her arms around Santana.

"I can't stand this!" I yelled at no one.

Prayers knocked on the door.

"Come in," I said.

"Hey, how you holding up," she asked.

"Not good. Just saw Dr. Lopez tell his daughter it might take some time for Quinn to wake up!"

"Geez, I'm sorry," Prayers said.

"This sucks," I said and wiped a tear away.

Prayers suddenly held up her hand. "Wait! I'm getting something…It's from Quinn…"

"Wow! What is she praying?'

"She said, 'Tell Santana not to give up! Tell her that I love her and as long as she fights for me I'll fight as hard as I can to get back to her!'"

"Wow…they do love each other," I said happily, "I'm going to Dreams' office!"

"I'll text you if anything else comes in," Prayers said and left me to get to work.

I ran to Dreams' office and pounded on her door. She immediately opened the door.

"What's going on, Destiny? Do you need a dream?" Dreams asked as she ushered me into the room. She pointed to a chair and I sat down.

"Thank God, thank you for being able to help me," I said and sighed relieved.

"No worries. What can I do for you?"

"Can you please create a dream tonight?"

Dreams handed me an official form and asked, "What kind? Write down who, what to convey, and if there's anything you think I should illuminate."

I neatly wrote down the information and filled out the form.

"Dreams, it has to happen tonight. Not tomorrow! Tonight," I urged.

"You got it! Hey, do you want me to connect you to the dream?"

"Dreams, you're awesome. Yes! Thank you so much," I said.

"No problems. That's why I'm here," she said as she entered the dream into her database. I saw that she had all the necessary information so I got up and quietly left her office to go back to mine.

Throughout the rest of the first day, Santana stayed by Quinn's side. Her family and Brittany got food, but Santana refused to go with them to pick it up. When regular visiting hours were over, they all went to their hotel, but Santana stayed on the oddly comfortable sofa bed.

"_Santana, Santana, baby wake up," Quinn yelled._

_Startled Santana awoke with fright. Once her eye sight got better, she screamed, "Oh my God, Quinn, you're awake…DOCTOR…NURSE…NURSE…"_

"_No Santana I'm not awake yet," Quinn said and caressed Santana's cheek with her hand. _

"_Then how?"_

"_You're dreaming. It doesn't matter. All that matters that is that you know I'm fighting with everything I have to get back to you and to our life. Please don't give up on me," Quinn said and extended her hand to Santana. _

_She quickly got up from the sofa and pulled to Quinn. Santana grasped Quinn's body tightly. In the hug Santana said, "I'll never give up on you. You hear me? I love you way too much to do that! As long as you hold on, I will also. I miss you, Sweetheart, so much. Please come back to me!"_

_Quinn connected her lips to Santana's sweetly._

"_I love you, Baby," Quinn said, "Don't give up!"_

_Quinn wiggled out of the embrace, turned around and walked away._

"_Never…never give up…" Santana repeated._

"Santana…Santana…" the nurse said as she tried to wake her up.

"What?" Santana said as she awoke.

"You were dreaming," the nurse yelled quietly.

Santana looked over at Quinn and sadly realized it was just a dream.

The nurse left the room seconds

Santana had an overwhelming sense of despair so she looked down at her necklace.

"Is it glowing?" she asked bewildered.

"Yes!" I yelled from above.

Santana held it in her hands and kissed it.

"I'll never let you go, Quinn!"

A few days later, Quinn still hadn't woken up and Santana started to get depressed.

Her family and Brittany were still staying in the city.

"Go see the sights! I'll be fine with Quinn," Santana said.

"You want anything?" Brittany asked.

"Just for the love of my life to wake up!"

Brittany lowered her head and patted Santana's shoulder.

They all walked out of the room.

Santana sat there in the seat next to Quinn's bed and just looked at her. Her bruising and swelling were beginning to disappear which had to be good.

"Come back to me, sweetheart," Santana pleaded with Quinn. "I love you so very much. Whenever you're ready I'm more than ready to see those gorgeous hazel eyes. I know you're fighting and I know you will win. I love you, Quinn Fabray."

Santana just looked at Quinn almost willing her to wake up. But to no avail.

All of the sudden, a soda cup was placed on her shoulder and Santana jumped.

"Whoa!" she screamed nervously.

"Sorry, mija," Santana's mother said, "You gotta eat. Here…" She hands her a container of salad and a fork.

"Why didn't you go with them?"

"Eh, didn't feel like it, " Santana's mother said and patted Santana's shoulder.

Maria sat down on the sofa bed. She just observed her daughter's penetrating stare on her girlfriend.

"Santana," she said.

"Hmm," Santana replied not really attention to her Mom.

"I'm very sorry," her Mom said.

"What you did hurt me immeasurably," Santana said honestly, "It was as bad as Abuelita disowning me for those years."

"I know. You need to see it from my point of view…"

"No, actually I don't." Santana said plainly.

Maria looked at her daughter. She saw tiredness and nervousness in Santana's demeanor. Then Santana got up from the chair and walked over to Quinn. She grabbed her hand tightly and looked down at it. She caressed it with her thumb.

"If she'll have me, I'm gonna marry her," Santana said without any hesitation in her voice.

"I know," Maria said quietly.

"Not as soon as she wakes up of course, but as soon as I can afford a ring that she deserves, I will propose and hopefully marry her. For us, you and me, to have any type of relationship going forward, I not only need you to realize this, but to accept it 110%. No half assed acceptance. I want to be able to bring her home and not have to worry about what you'll try to do to make her leave me. Cuz she's not going anywhere…and neither am I," Santana said proudly.

"You know when your father told me about Quinn's accident, I thought you'd bolt. Get the hell of there and not look back," Santana's mother said honestly.

Santana started to say something, but her mother raised her hand. "When we got to the hospital finally and you saw us, that's when I knew she belonged to you. I guess this is forever and permanent. I'd be stupid not to accept it," her mother said.

Santana looked up at her Mom. "Really?"

"Yes, Santana, of course," her Mom replied.

She dropped Quinn's hand and ran to her mother. They embraced warmly. Once the hug was over, Mrs. Lopez walked up to Quinn's bed and said, "Quinn, I know you can hear me. I just, I just want to apologize for my behavior during the last time we met. I am utterly ashamed for what I tried to do. I hope you can find it in your heart to one day forgive me and my stupidity. I know now that you and my daughter love each other very much. I will not stand in the way of that." she gently raised Quinn's hand and kissed it. After she gently put it down on the mattress beside her.

"Mami…I just want her to wake up!" Santana cried out.

"I know, I know. And she will…" Santana's mother made Santana look her in the eyes. "You listen to me. Quinn is going to wake up. Okay. There's no getting 'round that. It just might take longer than you hoped it would. She'll wake up, you'll propose, and you two will live happily ever after…the end!"

Santana nodded her head in agreement and then looked down at Quinn. "Did you hear that, Sweetheart? My mother knows what's what!"

"When you wake up, Quinn, I honestly and truly would like to get to know you. I wanna get to know the woman who makes my daughter so happy! If you're open to it…"

They both watched Quinn, but she didn't open her eyes or anything.

_Fourteenth encounter:_

I'll remember this day for the rest of my life. It was a soggy, New York Saturday afternoon and Santana had been exactly where she has been for the last month, right by Quinn's side. Night and day. Her family also stayed around.

"We're here until she wakes up," her father said and her Mom, grandma, and Brittany all nodded their heads.

"Britt, what about school?"

"Took a leave of absence. They understood," Brittany said.

"We also took care of both of your schools, dear," Abuelita said to Santana. "They send their well wishes."

"Oh, thank you," Santana said and brought her attention back to Quinn. "Should we tell them, Sweetheart?"

"Tell us what?"

'Before the accident, Quinn asked me to move in together."

Brittany clapped her hands and yelled, "Yay!"

"That's wonderful," Santana's Mom said happily.

Over the last couple of weeks, her Mom had turned over a new leaf and finally understood their relationship and their love.

"Hand me the comb," Santana said and Brittany handed it to her.

"We were going to start looking this summer for something that's equal distance between our two school…but now…" Santana said as she began to comb Quinn's hair.

"You can still do that," her father encouraged.

"Yeah, and when you do, it's on us," her Mom said which earned her a smile from her husband.

"You know…" Brittany started.

"NOO!" both of Santana's parents said at the same time.

"Eh, it was worth a shot." Brittany said and shrugged her shoulders.

"Nice try, B!"

"I'm thirsty, Santana take a walk with me," her grandmother said with a warm smile.

"Well," Santana started and sounded apprehensive.

"Mija, we are all here," her father said with a smile, "It's alright."

"Okay," Santana said, got out of her chair, and stretched her arms over her head. "I'll be back soon, Sweetheart!" She leaned forward and pecked Quinn's lips.

They walked out of the room, but Santana's eyes never left Quinn until she was out of sight.

Her grandmother immediately looped her arm on Santana's.

"I want to say that I am very proud of you, Santana. I know this must be hard."

"Do you wanna know the hardest part?"

"Only if you want to tell me," her grandma encouraged.

"It happened when I had to fill out Quinn's paperwork. They had the 'Do Not Resuscitate' form and I just…" Santana said and got emotional.

Her grandma stopped walking and hugged her granddaughter tightly.

"I didn't know, I didn't know," Santana cried.

"I know, shh, I know. It must have been difficult."

"It was the hardest thing I ever had to do in my life. And I've been through a lot!"

"I know…I love you, Santana!" her grandma said.

A little while later, visiting hours were over.

"We're gonna go," her father said as he stretched his arms over his head.

"Yeah, I have to call my parents," Brittany said, "They're pulling for Quinn."

"Good night everyone. Again thank you for the support. It means the world to us."

After hugs were exchanged, they all left. Suddenly the room fell silent.

Santana walked over to the bed. She said, "Move over. You're hogging the bed."

She got in and was able to get her arms around Quinn. They had removed the tubes and wires because she didn't need them any more.

"Well, Sweetheart, it's just us again," Santana said. She looked down at the delicate woman lying besides her.

"Quinn, I love you. I bet you're getting sick of hearing me say that, huh?" Santana said as she brushed Quinn's bangs which had begun to grow. "Geez, someone needs a haircut!"

Santana carefully pulled her closer and kissed her cheek. "I love you," she said.

"I love you, too!" someone said hoarsely. It was almost a whisper.

"Who said that," Santana said and jerked her head to the left and the right.

"I did!" the voice said again.

Santana dared to look down at Quinn. When she did, the most beautiful eyes were staring up at her.

"Holy shit, Quinn…is this a dream," Santana said excitedly.

"No, Baby, I'm back!" Quinn said and immediately her face was peppered with kisses from an elated Santana. When Santana's lips found Quinn's they kissed sweetly. They stayed like this for a few seconds. Once the kiss was broken, Santana said, "Let me get the nurse!"

She bolted up and ran screaming, "NURSE…NURSE…SHE'S AWAKE!"

The nurse ran into the room and said, "Hello, Miss Fabray. It's nice to see you awake."

"Yeah, uh, I have questions…"

"I'll answer anything you want," Santana said lovingly to her. She pulled out her cell phone and texted, "She's awake!"

"Well, you look great…I'll leave you two to chat. I'll come to check on you and the doctor will be in shortly."

After the nurse left, Santana sat on the edge of the bed.

"Ok, Sweetheart, shoot!"

"Ok, first, how long have I been out?"

"Little more than a month," Santana said honestly. "The longest month of my entire life."

"How did it happen?"

"You were crossing the street and were hit by a driver who was speeding. From the report that I got you flew into the air and landed on your face. When you look in a mirror, you'll see black and blues and some swelling, but trust me it got a lot better."

"Is that why my leg is in a cast," she asked as she looked down.

"Yeah, it is."

Quinn took a deep breath and Santana grabbed her hand.

"Quinn, it's alright," she said and smiled, "You're awake. That's all we've been wishing for."

"We?"

On cue, Santana's family rushed into the room.

"QUINN!" Brittany yelled and lunged for her.

"Umph, hi Britt…" Quinn said as Brittany collided with her.

"Easy there, Britt!" Santana said with a laugh.

"Oh, sorry. I'm just excited…"

""Welcome back," Santana's grandmother said with a smile.

"Thank you," Quinn said apprehensively.

She looked at Santana's mother and extended her hand to her. "Thank you for coming Mrs. Lopez."

Maria rushed up to Quinn, leaned over and hugged a shocked Quinn.

"Okay," Quinn said surprised.

"We talked…I'll fill you in later," Santana said and smiled.

Then the doctor walked in. "Well, hello, Miss Fabray!"

"Hello, Doctor," Quinn said unsure.

"He's okay. Let me stay here since you got to the floor. All the time," Santana said, "They all put up with my hysterics…"

"Oh," Quinn said knowingly.

The doctor examined Quinn and he did some tests. "Well, you're looking good. I'd like you to stay for two days for observation, but you are going to be fine."

"Yay!" Brittany yelled.

"That's great," Santana said and the tears began to slide down her cheeks.

"Baby, it's alright. I'm going to be fine," Quinn said and looked at Santana.

"I know, I'm sorry," she said and wiped the tears away. "Thank you, Doctor, for everything."

"You're welcome, Santana. You know Quinn, she has not left you side since it happened. I'd hold onto her if I were you!"

"That's what I plan on doing," Quinn said with a smile.

The doctor left the room and immediately Santana's lips were on Quinn's.

Before they got carried away, Brittany coughed.

"Oopps, sorry," Santana said after she broke the kiss.

"Well, we'll leave you and come back tomorrow for one more time," Santana's father said. They started to leave, but then Quinn spoke up. "Uh, Mrs. Lopez?"

She turned around and said, "Yes, Quinn."

"Could we speak?"

"Yes, of course!" Maria walked back to Quinn's bed.

"Come on," Santana said to the rest of the group.

When the group was out of the room, Quinn started to sit up more.

"Be careful," Mrs. Lopez said as she assisted Quinn.

"Thank you," Quinn said.

"You're welcome," Mrs. Lopez said.

"I wanted to thank you for coming out here and being with Santana while I was…ya know?"

"You don't need to thank me. I wanted to, truly. I apologized to my daughter, but I never got to you. Quinn, I am so very sorry for my actions and behavior the last time I saw you. Having the experience of seeing just how much my daughter loves and wants to protect you makes what I tried to do so stupid on my part," Mrs. Lopez said.

"I appreciate your kind words. I need you to understand that I'm going to be in Santana's life for as long as she allows me that privilege. I love her with everything I have. Especially after this. She has stuck by me throughout it all. It's going to be her and me forever, I hope," Quinn said humbly.

"Then call me Maria…and welcome to the family," Mrs. Lopez said and hugged Quinn.

Santana walked in at that moment and said, "That's encouraging."

Mrs. Lopez got up and left the room. She dragged her daughter out into the hallway.

"So I talked with Quinn and we are good," she said.

"Thank you, Mami! That's great."

When they got to the elevator, Mrs. Lopez said, "When Quinn gets released you both go to our hotel and take care of her there. This way you don't have to separate!"

"Thank you," Santana said humbly.

"See you tomorrow. I'm so glad she's okay," her father said as the elevator door began to close.

As soon as it closed, Santana turned around and bolted back to Quinn's room. When she got to the door, she stood there. Quinn's eyes were shut. Santana walked up to her and took one of her hands.

Quinn relaxed and opened her eyes.

"Hey," she whispered.

"Hey," Santana answered back. She got into Quinn's bed and wrapped her arms around her.

"I was so scared. Especially when I got a phone call from someone telling me that you were hurt…"

"I'm sorry I worried you," Quinn said sadly.

"Sweetheart, you couldn't control what happened. I ran from my school to the hospital. I just wanted to get to you," Santana said.

Quinn rested her head against Santana's shoulder.

"I'm going to be okay now," she said and sighed, "I do want to get up and walk around."

"Let's buzz the nurses' station," Santana said as she looked for the call button. Once she found it she pressed it and within five minutes the nurse walked into the room.

"Hello. How can I help you," the nurse asked.

"I'd love to be able to stand up and maybe take a little walk," Quinn hoped.

"Oh, I think we can do that," the nurse said as she walked over to the bed.

Santana, very carefully, helped Quinn sit up and swing her legs to the side of the bed so her legs could dangle in the air.

"You okay, Sweetheart?"

"Just a tad dizzy," Quinn said hesitantly.

"That's totally understandable," the nurse said calmingly, "You tell us when you're ready?"

"Ok, few minutes," Quinn said. She pulled Santana's shirt and their lips smashed together. The nurse lowered her head to give them a little privacy.

In a few minutes, Santana broke the kiss and shyly said, "Wanna try standing?"

"Yes," Quinn said and began to push herself up from the bed. With the nurse and Santana's help, Quinn found herself on her feet.

"Wow!"

"Hey you," Santana said with a contagious smile.

"Hey yourself," Quinn said and smiled at her.

"Want to take a few steps. It might be difficult with the cast, but let's try?" the nurse suggested.

"Ok," Quinn said. Immediately, Santana's grip around her waist tightened.

"Lean on me, sweetheart," she said and Quinn did.

They got to the door and turned around.

"Can I sit in a chair," Quinn asked.

"Sure," the nurse replied.

Once they got over to the chair they helped Quinn to sit down. When she was safely in the chair, Santana asked, "When does the cast come off?"

Quinn looked at her and chuckled.

"Quinn, I'm so sorry. I've just…"

"Baby, it's alright. I wanna know that too. You can ask anything you want. You were here for me all the time."

"It should come off today or tomorrow. In fact, I'll see if I can get another nurse and take it off now," the nurse said with a smile.

"It's not too soon," Quinn asked.

"It's been like a month," the nurse replied. She smiled again and walked away.

Santana crouched down to look Quinn in her eyes. "You okay in the chair," she asked.

"Yes, I am," Quinn said.

"My parents have saved their hotel suite for us. We'll go there when we get you out of here in a couple of days. This way I can get you better," Santana said with a smile.

"What about school," Quinn asked nervously.

"My parents took care of it for us. We are on a break of sorts. The school wishes you a speedy recovery."

Before Quinn could ask another question, the nurse returned with another nurse. She carried the largest pair of scissors I've ever seen.

"Ready Quinn," one of them said.

"Uh, yup," Quinn said hesitantly.

They helped her back to bed and pretty soon they were cutting the cast off of her leg. Santana and Quinn were holding hands and looking at what was happening.

"Almost there," the other nurse said.

They were at the foot of cast. The nurse put the scissors down and they both tore away the cast. They each had a smile on their faces.

"Do you want to keep it," one of the nurses asked.

"That's okay," Quinn said. She looked down and noticed a rather big scar on her leg. "Is that, um, going away," Quinn asked.

"No, unfortunately, it's not," the nurse said solemnly.

"Oh," Quinn whispered. Santana saw the emotional expression on Quinn's face. She leaned over and placed a chaste kiss onto the scar. And then another. And then another.

"Santana," Quinn said.

"No, Quinn, I love every part of you. And that includes the scar."

The nurses gathered up the garbage and the scissors and quietly left the room.

"This isn't a deal breaker," Quinn said on the verge of tears.

"God, no, Quinn. It's only a scar," Santana said and caressed Quinn's face. "Ok?"

Quinn hesitated. "Okay, I love you!"

"I love you too," Santana said and hugged Quinn tightly.

The next morning, everyone came back. They carried two duffel bags and two backpacks.

"We took the liberty of packing some clothes and necessities for the hotel," Santana's father said. They threw everything on the couch in the corner.

"You're looking well, Quinn," Santana's grandmother said happily.

"Yes, ma'am. Actually feel a lot better now that I've walked and had the cast removed," Quinn said happily.

"That's wonderful," Mrs. Lopez said.

"Hey, Quinnie," Brittany spoke up.

"Yeah, Britt," Quinn answered.

"I'm so happy that you're better and will be gettin' better with every new day," Brittany said and hugged Quinn tightly.

"Aww. Well thank you for coming to take care of her," Quinn said and looked at Santana.

"Thank you everyone. I, uh, never truly had a family so I know now what it truly feels like."

They all looked at Quinn and smiled brightly.

"That'll never change," Santana's mother said confidently.

"That's right, Quinn," her father said, "You're a Lopez now no matter what happens!"

Quinn got emotional. "Sweetheart, it's alright," Santana said and she rubbed her back with her hand.

"I just…thank you," Quinn said and wiped a falling tear away. Mrs. Lopez walked closer to Quinn to envelope her in a warm hug. She even kissed the top of Quinn's head. She whispered, "Call me, Maria!" She felt Quinn tense, but then relax in her embrace.

After a while, her mother said, "Santana, come walk with us to the elevator. We have to catch the plane."

Quinn waved as they all left. Brittany blew her a kiss, which Quinn caught and smacked against her cheek. Brittany laughed.

When they were outside the elevator, Santana said, "I just want to say thank you for _everything _you did for me and for her. She's truly the love of my life."

They gathered around Santana and hugged her. Her father then hit the button and within a few seconds the doors opened. They started to walk onto the elevator.

"Santana," her grandma said.

As Santana looked at her, her grandma threw a tiny, red box at her.

"Whoa!" Santana said as she caught it.

Before she could say anything else, the elevator doors closed.

She nervously opened the box and exclaimed, "Holy fuck!"

Author's Note:

Hi, I'm sorry this took so long. I hope you enjoy it. I don't know a lot about people who have been in comas. My only source of information was the Internet. I hope that you enjoy this chapter despite my lack of knowledge. Please let me know what you think!


	9. Chapter 9

Destined Encounters

_Part Nine_

_Fifteenth Encounter:_

Santana leaned against the nearest wall with the box in her two hands. She held it like it was the most precious possession in the whole universe. To her it definitely was an understanding between Santana and her grandmother that she was accepted and loved for who she was. From then on she never had to question her grandmother's acceptance of the woman she has become.

She had been staring at it for a few minutes when she heard, "Santana?" Recognizing the beautiful tone of voice, she quickly picked up her head and saw Quinn approaching her. She as discreetly as possible snapped the box shut and quickly hid it in her pocket.

"Hey…you were out here a while. I got lonely," Quinn said with a sly smile.

"Oh, I'm sorry. You shouldn't be out of bed…" Santana said lovingly.

"I needed to walk, San," Quinn said as she grabbed Santana's hand and walked them back into the hospital room.

Once inside, Quinn turned and wrapped her arms around Santana tightly.

"Hmm," Santana sighed as she wrapped her arms around Quinn. "I've missed this…just having you in my arms…"

"Me too," Quinn said while still in the hug. Santana felt Quinn pull her towards the bed.

"Quinn, uh, we're in the hospital and you just woke up from your coma yesterday," Santana said nervously.

"I just want you, Santana," Quinn said lovingly.

"And I want you, but…"

"No, you're right," Quinn said ashamed and sad. Santana sensed that Quinn was upset.

"Quinn, please don't be mad…you know I want to," Santana said and put a hand on her back.

"Oh, I know. Could you…could you hold me," Quinn asked shyly.

"Of course," Santana said as they both climbed into the small hospital bed. Once they were settled, Quinn draped her arm across Santana's chest. Santana pulled Quinn into her body.

"This is how I want us to be," Quinn said, "Totally in love and excited for what's to come."

"Uh, Sweetheart, we weren't before?"

"No, no, I was…I just want us to remember how life can be sometimes. And not take anything for granted."

"Oh, I totally second that," Santana said and kissed Quinn's forehead.

"I love you, Santana Lopez," Quinn said with a happy sigh.

"I love you too, Quinn Fabray," Santana said.

Pretty soon they both fell asleep.

The next day, found Quinn and Santana leaving the hospital. Quinn had to be wheeled down to the main entrance in a wheelchair.

"This isn't necessary," she said begrudgingly as she stood in front of the wheelchair.

"Hospital policy," the wheelchair attendant replied. Quinn looked at Santana who made a "sit your cute ass in that chair" face.

Quinn sat down.

Since Santana didn't want a lot to rest on Quinn's legs because of the scar and some soreness, she put her backpack, which had Quinn's personal effects from the day of the hit and run, on her back. She put Quinn's backpack on her front. She then grabbed the two duffel bags and carried one in each hand.

"Santana, I can hold something," Quinn said as she looked at her girlfriend. Quinn wore a small smile on her face.

"No, not necessary," Santana said as she gained her balance. "Let's go!"

Quinn and the wheelchair went into the hallway first. Santana followed. When Quinn got to the nurses' station, she said, "Thank you all for everything. We truly appreciate all your help and patience with us."

The nurses nodded and Quinn waved her hand. The trio went to the elevator and the wheelchair attendant pushed the button. They got on and he turned Quinn around. She took one final look at the place that was her home for over a month and quickly waved before the elevator doors closed.

Santana hailed a cab, rather easily, probably because of the attachments on her body. As she unloaded the bags, Quinn got into the cab.

"Where to?" the cab driver asked when Santana got into the car and pulled out her phone.

"The Gem hotel, 300 West 22nd Street, Chelsea," Santana read from the phone. Within seconds, the driver sped off. While they were in the backseat, they held hands.

"I thought this day would never come," Santana said as she raised Quinn's hand up to kiss it.

"I know, Baby. My accident seems like a year ago," Quinn said.

They held hands for a few minutes more. When they approached the hotel, Santana began to pull money out to pay for the fare.

"Santana, I'll pay," Quinn said as she went into her purse, which hadn't left the hospital since Santana hadn't left.

"Nope, it's on me!"

The ride abruptly stopped and the driver yelled, "Ten, fifty!" Santana gave him twelve, fifty and said, "Keep the rest!"

They got out and opened the trunk. Again Santana put all the bags on herself. She was even able to somehow grab Quinn's hand.

They entered The GEM Hotel and walked up to the concierge desk.

"Hello, I'm Lori, how may I help you," a short woman said politely.

"We are checking in. Well, my parents reserved a room and they said we could use it until the check out date. Lopez is the last name," Santana said with a smile.

"Oh, of course, um, what's your name and your guest? Just for our database."

"Santana Lopez and Quinn Fabray," Santana replied, "Oh, two questions. Is there twenty-four hour room service and where is the nearest pharmacy?"

"Yes, there is and the nearest pharmacy is two blocks down on this street," Lori said with a warm smile. She handed them two key cards.

"So your room is on the top floor, room 1031."

"Thank you very much," Santana said and Quinn smiled.

"Do you need help with your bags," Lori asked as she saw everything that Santana was carrying.

"No…"

"Santana…' Quinn interrupted, "That would be a big help. Thank you."

"Oh, one more question," Santana said.

"Sure," Lori said.

"When's our check out date?"

"The end of the next month, if you need it. Or if you wish to prolong your stay with us we're more than willing to accommodate that," Lori said with a smile.

"Thank you. We'll let you know," Santana said.

They walked away and onto the elevator. Their bags followed with a nice man following behind them.

Once the elevator doors closed, he asked, "Honeymoon?"

"Uh, no," Santana said, but smiled at Quinn.

"No, actually, I was hit by a speeding car almost two months ago. I was in a coma for over a month. Her family came to be with her and when they left they told her to take care of me here," Quinn said honestly.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Miss," the bellman said, "I'm glad to see you're alright."

"No one is happier than me," Santana whispered, but Quinn heard her.

When the elevator dinged the doors opened and they all got out.

"Make a left," the guy said.

They did and walked all the way to the end of the hallway. The guy opened the door and pushed it. He entered first and then Quinn and Santana walked in. They were in awe of the room. It overlooked the entire city with a tall glass window. The bed was huge with enough room for the both of them. There was a desk where they can plug in their laptops and stuff.

"This is great," Quinn replied as she ran into the bathroom. "Santana, there's a Jacuzzi and walk-in shower."

"Haha!" Santana laughed.

"If there's anything else you may need, my name is Tony. I'm here all day until eight at night. I can also go get anything you two need with no questions asked," Tony said happily.

Santana pulled out a five-dollar bill and said, "Thank you. I may take you up on the offer."

Tony left after a few seconds. Santana immediately jumped onto the mattress. "Wee!"

"You should text your Mom and Brittany."

"You're right."

Santana sent out a text message first to her parents.

_We're out of the hospital and in the hotel suite. It's a-mazing. Thank you so much for all that you did for Quinn and me. Love you!_

Santana sent it and started a text to Brittany.

_Hey B! Quinnie and I are out of the hospital and in the hotel suite my parents reserved for us. It's off the chain!_

Santana sent it and then plopped the phone on the bed.

"So what do you want to do," Quinn said sexily.

"Um, I gotta get your prescriptions from the pharmacy…I want to get some food up in here, I want to make sure you're okay…we gotta get you a new cell phone," Santana rambled on.

"Santana," Quinn said and grabbed Santana's hands. "Look at me."

Santana stared at Quinn intensely.

"Wow! Um, okay. I appreciate everything you've done for me. Honestly I do. You don't have to do this alone now. I'm here and can take care of myself with your help," Quinn said.

"Oh, I know…I just like taking care of you, Sweetheart. I know that I was acting like a mother, but I just want you to have everything you need and not be in too much pain," Santana said.

"I have everything I need right here," Quinn said and placed her hand on Santana's heart.

Santana kissed Quinn sweetly. "God, I love you, Quinn," Santana said quietly.

"I love you too."

"This experience taught me to not take anything for granted so I'll be telling you that I love you every chance I get!"

Quinn laughed sweetly.

Suddenly, Quinn yawned.

"You tired? Why don't you lay down while I run to the pharmacy and get us something to eat," Santana suggested.

"Ok, Baby," Quinn said as Santana extended her hands. Quinn grasped them and they stood up. Santana unmade the bed and Quinn carefully climbed in. once her head was on the pillow, Santana covered her. She bent over and kissed her forehead.

"If you need anything, use the hotel phone."

"I will….I love you," Quinn said as she closed her eyes.

As Santana walked to the pharmacy, she decided to pray in her head.

Prayers ran from her office to mine. She almost busted the door down with her excitement.

"She's praying," Prayers said.

"Calm down, calm down," I said, but I was happy for her interest in helping me.

Prayers read, "'Dear whoever is listening to this, it's Santana Lopez and I know that I've asked for a lot, too much, some may say, in the past couple of months, but I need two more things. First, I need to know that when I touch Quinn she will be all right. I know she's recovering and I don't want to do anything to jeopardize that, but it's been a long time since…you know. I want to be able to fulfill her needs..._all her needs_! I just don't want to hurt her in anyway. Also, I need your help in figuring out how to propose to her. Having this experience truly showed me what my life would be like without her in it. I NEVER want to experience anything like that. So if you could help me out, I'd appreciate it immensely!' How are you going to do the last part?"

"Prayers, I don't know. I honestly don't know," I said, "Can you say, 'we'll figure it out!'?"

"Gotcha! And I just did," Prayers said as she sent the response prayer.

An hour later, Santana came into their hotel room with three bags full of stuff. She was happy to find Quinn awake and on her laptop. When the door opened, she closed the lid, smiled, and said, "Hey, Baby. I missed you."

"Hey, Sweetheart," Santana said and put the bags on the bed.

"Yay," Quinn said and began to rummage through a bag.

"Here's your meds. It says one a day or as prescribed. I'd go with the one a day or ask my Dad…"

"Okay, I'll ask if I need to…"

Santana pulled out some cold cuts, a bottle of orange juice, some cookies, and a bottle of diet soda.

Santana said, "Close your eyes!"

Quinn closed her eyes. Santana placed a cold item onto her lap.

"Okay, open and look down," Santana said.

Quinn looked down and saw a bottle of cider. It almost looked like champagne.

"You're on medicine, so we'll save the champagne for when we find an apartment."

Santana leaned forward and kissed Quinn. "Oh, I forgot to you…my parents are paying for the apartment."

"Shut the…front door!"

"Haha…Yup. It's my Mom's idea," Santana said still shocked.

"Really? That's nice of them. As soon as I feel better we can start looking. I know we said we'd wait until the semester ends, but Santana I don't want to."

"Me neither!" Santana said and kissed Quinn.

They got into the kiss and most of the bags landed on the floor with a thud. Santana stopped the kiss and picked up the bottle of cider.

"You thirsty," she asked.

"Hmm mm…" Quinn replied. Santana got two glasses and then popped the cork. She poured a little in each one and held her glass up. Quinn held hers up too.

"To you Quinn. I love you so much. Thank you for coming back to me and what we have and are creating. I love you immeasurably and my love knows no limits."

They took a sip and then Quinn motioned to Santana to hold her glass up.

"Santana, I've never known your type of devotion and loyalty. It is indescribable to me really. I thank you for staying with me throughout all of this. I truly love you and I will love you for the rest of my life," Quinn said.

They took a longer sip and then Santana took Quinn's glass from her. Once she placed them on the table she walked over to Quinn. She leaned over and scooped Quinn up into her arms.

"Whoa!" Quinn said as she wrapped her arms around Santana's neck. Santana easily carried Quinn into the bathroom.

"Now I thought that you'd maybe wanna get the hospital off of you. So I propose a Jacuzzi bath…"

She placed Quinn onto her feet. She quickly prepared the tub. She added some bubbles. Once she was finished Santana turned around to find Quinn still dressed.

"What cha waiting for? It's nice and warm," Santana said as felt the water.

"I'm waiting for your help," Quinn said.

"Oh, shit, Quinn, I'm sorry. I just thought you'd be able to…"

"Santana, calm down, I can. I want you to though," Quinn said with a smile.

"Oh I see…we're milking this, are we?" Santana asked and winked her eye at Quinn.

"Darn tooting," Quinn said as she grabbed Santana's extended hand. They walked backwards until Quinn was against the toilet bowl. Santana unbuttoned her pants and began to drag them down her thighs.

"Sit," Santana asked. Quinn sat down and Santana knelt in front of her. She placed her hand on the pants that had travelled to Quinn's lower thighs. She gently pulled and the fabric and it fell lower. Santana stopped it at mid knee and she kissed the scar that the pants were hiding.

"I love you, Quinn," Santana said as she looked into Quinn's teary, hazel eyes.

As she returned to kissing the scar, Quinn put her hand on top of Santana's head. She played with her hair for a few seconds. Quinn felt the fabric begin to move again.

Quinn looked at the tub and said, "Ya know we're gonna have to refill the tub!"

"You're more important to me right now," Santana said lovingly.

Upon hearing this statement, Quinn grabbed Santana's upper arms and with strength she didn't knew she had, pulled her up and into a heated kiss. Immediately Santana's hands attached themselves to her cheeks.

"Wow," Santana said in the split second she stopped the kiss for air.

"I know, right," Quinn said during the same time before they dove right back into the kiss.

Heads tilted back and forth as tongues thrashed against each other. They began to get very sexually and emotionally charged. Quinn stopped the kiss and ripped her shirt off of her. She pulled her own pants down and off as well. While Santana watched Quinn, she also removed her clothes at record speed.

"May I join you," Santana asked shyly.

"I thought you'd never ask," Quinn said as she slid Santana's panties down her body. She immediately unclasped Santana's bra and it fell off. Santana was standing there in the nude, but not for long because Santana mirrored the same actions on Quinn. Within a few seconds they were both naked.

Santana bent over and adjusted the water temperature and added more bubbles. As soon as her ass was exposed, she grabbed Santana's ass and squeezed it tightly. This made Santana jump a little and shudder at the contact.

"You like touching my ass, Sweetheart?"

"Yes, Baby, I love it," Quinn said as she placed both hands on Santana's ass and squeezed both cheeks. Santana shuddered again and Quinn felt aroused herself.

"Um, if you'll kindly let go of my rockin' ass, I'd like to assist you into the Jacuzzi, if I may," Santana said as she stood up straight and extended her hand to Quinn. Once Quinn's hand was in Santana's she helped her to get into the tub. When Quinn was in the water and the bubbles, Santana climbed in carefully behind her. Quinn waited until Santana got in.

"I can spread my legs for you, Quinn?" Santana rested her back against the tub.

"You know I love it when you spread your legs, Baby," Quinn joked.

Santana splashed some water at Quinn, but spread them anyway.

When she was ready, she encouraged, "Come here!"

Quinn moved to in between Santana's legs and leaned herself against Santana's chest.

"Are you comfortable," Santana asked.

"Yes, turn on the Jacuzzi," Quinn asked. Santana obeyed her demand and immediately the room was a little louder than before. Not too much, but there was a small difference.

Santana wrapped her legs around Quinn. She laughed and pulled Santana's head towards hers for a kiss. Santana knew what was happening so she helped a little. When their lips connected their tongues shot into each other's mouths quickly. Santana's hand found Quinn's belly button and she massaged it. Quinn giggled in the kiss, but never broke it. Santana's hand rose and grabbed one of Quinn's breasts. She massaged it gently and immediately the nipple was perked. She squeezed it a couple of times and Quinn gasped.

"This isn't fair. You have better access…"

"This is all about you, my love. My Quinn. Tonight I plan on doing everything in my power to show you how much I've missed you. Please allow me to do this," Santana said as she peppered Quinn's face with kisses.

Without waiting for an answer, Santana's hand disappeared under the water.

"Where'd your hand go?"

Santana didn't answer. Her hand moved to just outside Quinn's entrance. She gently plunged one finger into Quinn.

"Oh, oh, oh, oh, there…it…is…" Quinn said incoherently due to how deep Santana went in.

"Are you okay," Santana whispered into Quinn's ear. Quinn was rendered mute, but she nodded her head up and down. Santana grabbed Quinn's breast with her free hand and massaged it. At the same time, Santana added another finger into Quinn and she began to pump in and out.

"Holy hell," Quinn screamed, "Faster…harder…"

Santana obeyed her every desire. She kissed and bit her neck leaving a mark on it. Quinn continued to squirm around the Jacuzzi. Santana bit her neck again and Quinn screamed, "SANTANA!"

Santana removed her fingers, but before Quinn could protest she re-entered Quinn with three fingers. This made Quinn tense up. Santana knew she was on the verge of having an orgasm.

Before Santana gave Quinn what she was longing for, she whispered, "I love you…" She pushed her three fingers in further and massaged Quinn's clit with the other hand. Having Quinn orgasm completely required both of Santana's hands and she knew this. She kept one hand pumping while the other was massaging. She even alternated jobs and hands. Quinn had another orgasm due to this. She was heaving up and down. Quinn was having a hard time breathing.

"Quinn, are you okay?" Santana asked worried.

Quinn caught her breath and managed to say, "Yes, fuck, please don't stop!"

Santana laughed, kissed her cheek, and returned to her ministrations on Quinn's pussy.

Santana removed one hand from massaging Quinn's clit to gently pull Quinn's nipple with her fingers. Her other hand still was pumping in and out of Quinn at a fast pace.

"I'm almost there again. Massage me?"

Santana did exactly what Quinn asked her to do. Almost as soon as Santana made contact, Quinn had another orgasm.

Santana decided that she didn't want Quinn to overdo anything so she said, "Let's get out and hold each other in bed?"

"Yea…good…idea…"

"Lean up," Santana asked and Quinn obliged. Santana got out of the tub first and grabbed a towel. Instead of wrapping it around her first, she extended her hand to Quinn to help her up and out of the Jacuzzi safely. When Quinn was standing on the floor, Santana wrapped the fluffy and soft hotel towel around her. After she was satisfied that it was around Quinn the right way, she kissed her nose.

"Santana, you're gonna catch cold! Here put this on," Quinn demanded as she picked up a towel for her love.

Once they were both in towels they walked out of the bathroom side by side. Santana went to the nightstand and found the room service menu.

"Are you hungry?"

"Famished…"

"Pick something," Santana said. As Quinn picked her dinner Santana dried off and threw on a robe.

"I want the chicken and pasta…" Quinn said and handed the menu over to Santana. While Santana decided Quinn got into her own robe.

Santana placed the order and within ten minutes room service knocked on the door. Quinn opened the door with a smile and they brought in a cart of food. They left after Santana gave them a dollar each.

"Let's see what we have…" Santana said.

She removed the silver lids and said, "One chicken and pasta for you…Enjoy!"

"Thank you," Quinn said.

"And one shrimp and rice for me."

They ate and watched a hotel cable movie. Quinn started her medication and a little while later they were wrapped up in each other's arms.

"I love you, Santana," Quinn said as she was lying face to face with Santana.

"I love you, Quinn," Santana said and kissed her lips gently.

Author's Note:

The hotel in which Santana and Quinn stayed is a real hotel in New York City. The size and the amenities that it had in it were all fictional. The hotel is called the GEM Hotel, in Chelsea, NY.

Hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	10. Chapter 10

Destined Encounters

_Part Ten_

_Sixteenth Encounter:  
><em>A month and a half later, they had checked out of the hotel and were back to school. I still made enough time for them to be together. Their professors were shocked at having the assignments in relatively early due them doing the work while still at the hotel.

How was Quinn feeling?

Quinn was doing wonderful. She got off the medication quickly and her leg continued to heal nicely.

How were Santana and Quinn?

They fell more and more in love with each other every day. Santana had been seriously thinking about proposing to Quinn. And she almost did on more than one occasion.

"It has to be perfect…it has to be memorable," she told herself which I listened to.

One day Santana was at the library trying to finish a term paper, the last one of the semester. She was eight pages into it and only needed two more. She thought that she'd finish it at another time.

I suddenly got an idea for how to propose to Quinn. I made Santana enter the website to one of those family tree websites where if you enter your last name and some information the website is supposed to come up with your family tree.

"Why not?" she though as she typed in "Fabray". She followed all of the instructions and in a few minutes, Quinn's family tree was in front of her. There weren't any photos, but the names were there. The most important part to Santana was that her biological mother and father were listed. They were Judy Fabray and Russell Black. Apparently Quinn's biological mother chose for Quinn to keep her last name of Fabray instead of having Quinn take her biological father's name.

After printing it out, Santana opened another window on the Internet. She went to Google, and search "Judy Fabray'. It found one search result because Fabray isn't really a common name. Santana clicked on the link and it required the user to pay a fee before being allowed to view the information. Santana didn't hesitate at all. She pulled out her credit card and entered all the information necessary. Within a few minutes, she saw Quinn's mother's location and telephone number. She wanted, with every fiber of her being, to call her. She decided not to because that wasn't her place. She didn't want to force Quinn into something she didn't want.

Instead she opened the PowerPoint program and created a slideshow. Santana wanted to use a font style that was close to her impeccable handwriting. Once she was satisfied with her selection she used the first slide as a title page. The next slide, she wrote:

"_To know where you're going…you have to know where you began!" _

She looked at how many people were in Quinn's family tree and decided how to divvy them up for each page. For Quinn's ancestors, Santana found old pictures of olden time people from different periods of history. She cut and pasted the photos into the slideshow. With each new page, she typed:

"_Not the actual person, but they wish they were!" _

And other funny lines like _"They had a hand in helping you to be born. They are so freakin' lucky!"_

Right before Santana created the slide for Quinn's mother and father she created a slide that simply read:

"_These two people created the most beautiful creature I've ever seen!" _

When she got to Quinn's mother and father's information she searched her phone's photo gallery and found a close up photo of Quinn. She sent it to herself in an e-mail and within minutes it appeared in her e-mail on the library computer. She cut the photo from the e-mail and pasted in the center of the page. She typed both her parents' names on either side of Quinn's photo. She even included Quinn's mother's contact information.

Just before the last page, Santana wrote:

"_I know this isn't the end of the Fabray family tree, but I hope..."_

The next and final slide read:

"_I hope it continues with me!"_

She wanted the caption to be in a circle and she masterfully found the option. She enlarged the text so that she'd be able to tape the ring in the middle of that page.

She screamed loudly and happily, "Holy shit! I'm proposing!"

Some people turned to look at her, but she didn't care.

Santana pulled out her cell phone and created a group text.

_It's time! I'm proposing TONIGHT!  
><em>Within seconds her cell phone buzzed.

First it was her grandmother. _That's wonderful news. Make me proud, Santana!_

Then Brittany chimed in. _Bout time already…geez…deets after you do 'it'!_

Then her mother texted, "_Congrats! Me and Papi are so proud of you. Call us after."_

Tossing the phone into her purse, Santana looked at the project to make sure everything was to her liking. Deciding that it was, she printed the slide show and told herself to go to get a beautiful binder before going back to her dorm.

Santana raced to the nearest Staples and found a binder that looked like an old fashioned book. She also bought the plastic cover sleeves to put each page in.

After, she hailed a cab and within minutes she was in her dorm room. She rushed to her dresser where she kept her grandmother's engagement ring. She took it out of the box and taped it to the very last page. Then she put all the pages into sleeves and into the binder.

Even though she knew it was during the school week, she pulled out her cell phone and texted Quinn.

_I need to see you tonight, if you can get away. I love you. – S._

She sent it and within a second, she read, "See you at five! Love you too!"

Santana jumped up and down.

Santana had five hours before her proposal so she ran to the florist and got a dozen red-stemmed roses. Next she raced to the grocery store and picked up a bottle of champagne using a fake I.D. She used it only for very important occasions and this was definitely one of them.

She ran back to her dorm and finished the last term paper of her semester and then showered. By the time she dried her hair, it was four, thirty. After she got dressed she pulled the roses out of the vase she had put them in and created a walkway from the door to the seat where she wanted Quinn to sit down.

She practiced what she was going to say. All of a sudden, there was a knock on the door. She lowered the lights and opened the door.

"Hey," Quinn said calmly as her eyesight was only on Santana.

Hey," Santana said and kissed her passionately.

After the kiss, Quinn threw her bag down and walked into the room. Quinn noticed the roses on the floor. She began to get excited and nervous.

"San, what's going on?"

"I made something for you," Santana said and led her to the chair. "Please sit."

Quinn sat down. Santana handed her the book with the title that read:

"_The making of Quinn Fabray!"_

Quinn held it tenderly in her petite hands. She opened the first page and smiled. She kept smiling and laughing until she got to the last two pages. When she saw her mother and father's information she gasped. "Is this for real?"

Santana nodded her head. Quinn looked and found her mother's contact information was there too.

"Is this really her number?"

"Yes, Sweetheart, it is. It's there just in case you ever want to use it," Santana said lovingly.

As Quinn turned the page, Santana got down on her bended knee. Quinn's eyes bulged out of her head when she saw the ring.

"Santana," Quinn said shocked.

Santana then pulled the page out of the sleeve and untapped the ring.

As she held the ring in the air in front of Quinn, Santana said, "Quinn Fabray, I love you with every fiber of my being. I love you wholeheartedly and every day of my life. I want to spend the rest of it with you, if you'll allow me to...So, Quinn, Sweetheart…will you please marry me?"

Santana held the ring up higher as she finished her proposal.

"YESSS! Of course. It's all I've wanted since we first met, Baby! Please put that ring on my finger," Quinn said with tears in her eyes.

Santana smiled widely. "I love you!"

Let me tell you about the ring. Geez! It was her grandmother's so it was vintage. The band was white gold and had diamonds that began halfway on it. The larger diamond rested atop a circle of diamonds. The whole ring had a whopping thirty-eight white diamonds. It was magnificent!

So before Santana slid the ring, which fit perfectly, onto Quinn's shaking and waiting ring finger, she leaned up and sweetly kissed her. As they kissed, Santana slid the ring further and further onto Quinn's finger. Santana stopped pushing when she felt Quinn's finger end. They broke the kiss and Quinn catapulted into Santana's opened arms.

"Oh my God, Santana, we're getting married," Quinn exclaimed proudly.

"Yes, Sweetheart, we are. Thank you from the bottom of my heart for accepting my heartfelt proposal," Santana said and squeezed Quinn tighter.

"How could I not have? Really, San."

Quinn wiggled out of Santana's embrace to say, "Santana, you make me so very happy. I love you so very much. Thank you for sticking by me through it all. I know for sure, right here, right now, that I'm gonna love you for the rest of my life…and then eons and eons after!"

Quinn grabbed Santana's face and pulled her up. When they were inches apart Quinn connected their lips in another sweet kiss. While in the kiss, Santana somehow brought her body to a standing position. She broke the kiss to pick Quinn up and twirl her around a few times. Their eyes never left each other.

Watching from above, I had tears in my eyes. I was so happy for them.

"Yay!" I exclaimed so loudly that my throat kind of hurt after, but I didn't care.

Just then Happiness knocked on the door.

"Come in," I yelled happily.

"Hey, Destiny," Happiness said.

"Hey, Happiness, how are you?"

"Not as good as you, I see," he said.

"Yea, I'm overjoyed. I feel blessed to have helped them this far. I can't wait to see what happens next for them," I said.

"I just wanted to say that you're doing great," Happiness said with a smile.

"Thank you," I replied.

He smiled once more before he walked out of my office.

Back on Earth, Santana and Quinn were still hugging each other.

"Santana, I love you so much…" Quinn said with love in her voice.

"Not more than I love you. Oh by the way, that's my grandmother's engagement ring," Santana said and looked down at Quinn's finger.

"No way," Quinn said surprised.

"Yea, the last day they were at the hospital, she threw the box at me as the elevator doors were closing. I looked at it and was shocked. I want to call her and then my parents and then Britt…is that alright," Santana asked nervously.

"Yep, of course," Quinn said and smiled. Santana ran to get her phone. She unlocked it and found her grandmother's phone number. She hit the number and put it on speaker.

"_Hola!"_

"Hi, Abuelita…"

"_Hi, Santana…well…"_

"She said yes!"

"_Si!"_

Quinn chuckled when she heard the response.

"_Oh, hello, Quinn," _Santana's grandmother said.

"Hola," Quinn replied.

"_So, Santana, how'd you do it?"_

"Can I tell her Sweetheart," Santana asked Quinn.

"Of course…San, family first," Quinn said.

"_Well, now you're family,"_ her grandmother chimed in.

"Thank you," Santana said happily and raised her hands up. Quinn poked her.

"Anyway, I made Quinn a book about her heritage. I found the information on the Internet!"

"And, she wrote cute little descriptions," Quinn interjected.

"Who's telling this story," Santana asked and folded her arms across her chest.

"You're taking too long," Quinn teased. Santana had a shocked expression on her face, but she smiled a second later.

"_Hahahahaha!"_ Santana's grandmother burst out in laughter. _"She's gonna fit in just fine!"_

"Anyway, the last two pages were her mother and father's names and her mother's phone number. The caption read, 'These two people created the most beautiful creature I've _ever_ seen!' The last page read, 'I know this isn't the end of the Fabray family tree, but I hope...I hope it continues with me!'"

"Your beyond gorgeous ring, ma'am, was sitting right in the middle of the page surrounded by Santana's words," Quinn said happily.

"_Quinn, stop with the ma'am business…you're making me feel old. Call me 'grandma' or 'Abuelita', if you can pronounce it. Or even Alma…Call me anything you like. We're gonna be family…Does it fit?"_

"Perfectly," Santana said and sounded shocked at her grandmother's kind gesture to Quinn.

"_I'm glad,"_ she said, _"Congratulations, you two…let me know when you've planned more. Santana, __hacerla feliz__para el resto de__su vida__!"_

"I intend to," Santana said, "Te amo!"

"_Si! Te amo!"_ Abuelita said before she hung up the phone.

"What did she say," Quinn asked shyly.

Santana pulled Quinn onto her lap and said, "Make her happy for the rest of her life!"

Quinn pecked Santana's lips quickly and handed her the phone again.

"Two more then we cuddle. I'm staying tonight so deal with it," Quinn said and smiled.

"Already dealt with it," Santana said and smiled. She dialed her home phone number and her father picked up on the third ring.

"Santana, you're calling because you proposed right," her father said excitedly.

"Of course, Papi!"

"MARIA!"

"Santana, you proposed?"

"Yes, Mami!"

"Wonderful! Quinn," Santana's mother said.

"Yes, Maria," she said hesitantly.

"Welcome to the family," Maria said.

"I second it," her Dad said, "And call me Victor! No more 'Dr. Lopez'!"

"Ok. Thank you," Quinn said happily.

"We gotta go call Britt and then I'm taking her out to celebrate!" Santana said and Quinn smiled shyly at her.

"Congratulations again you two. We are very happy for you," Maria said.

"Thank you," Santana and Quinn said in unison.

After they hung up the phone.

"Ok, now the fun call!" Santana said after she kissed Quinn.

She dialed Brittany's number and the call went through.

"Hello," Brittany said.

"WHAZZUPPP?!" Santana yelled into the phone.

"WHAZZUPPP?!" Brittany yelled back.

"What's going down, B?"

"Nuttin much, just chillaxing…before my night class yo!"

Quinn looked at Santana and mouthed, "Who are you?" She smiled brightly.

"My fiancée just asked me who I was!" Santana said and chuckled.

"Hi, Quinnie…wait…your what?"

"Her fiancée!" Quinn said into the phone excitedly.

"Awesome sauce!" Brittany screamed.

"Thanks, B!"

"When your semester is over come on up here and you can see Santana's Abuelita's ring in person," Quinn said.

"Shit! She gave you her ring, S?"

"Yea, when you were leaving in the elevator. She threw the box at me, remember?"

"Oh yea, duh! My summer starts in a few weeks so before I go home I might crash at your dorm!"

"You're always welcome," Quinn said.

"Aww, thank you Quinnie…I'll let you go to get your sweet, 'we just got engaged' lady kisses on!"

"Haha! That's funny," Santana said and Quinn pretended to look shocked.

"Yea, please!" Quinn said with a chuckle.

"She can't keep her hands off me," Santana joked.

"SANTANA!" Quinn yelled and slapped the back of Santana's head.

"Um, oww, I rest my case!"

"Geez, you two…peaceout," Brittany said.

"Peaceout. Luv ya," Santana said.

"Right back at cha!" Brittany said and then hung up.

Quinn was preoccupied with staring at her ring when Santana wrapped her two arms around her.

"Hmm," Quinn said as she relaxed against her fiancée.

"So you really like the ring? We could get you another one, but it won't be for some time," Santana said quickly.

Quinn turned to face Santana while still in the hug. "I absolutely, positively, wholeheartedly love my gorgeous, family heirloom ring. Speaking of it being a family heirloom, are you absolutely, positively, wholeheartedly sure that I'm the one you want to give it to?"

Santana looked directly into Quinn's eyes and said, "I am so sure that this ring is sitting in the perfect spot for it…on your beautiful finger. I…love…you…"

They moved their heads towards each other and kissed sweetly.

Author's Note:

The ring I described is an actual beautiful ring. If you'd like to see it send me a PM and I'll see about sending you to the website where I found it or sending you the actual photo and description.


	11. Chapter 11

Destined Encounters

_Part Eleven_

_Seventeenth Encounter:_

The morning after Santana proposed found Quinn entangled in Santana's arms with a lot on her mind.

No, no, it had nothing to do with Santana or their love. It had everything to do with contacting her mother. Quinn wiggled out of Santana's embrace in bed trying not to wake her up. Santana stirred, but went back to sleep after a second.

Quinn tip toed over to her notebook in her bag. She pulled it out and opened it. She titled the blank page, "Pros & Cons – contacting my mother".

Quinn wrote, "Pro – meeting her and seeing if I act like her and if I look like her. Con – her not picking up the phone/hanging up on me after the introduction. Pro – feeling whole for myself and for Santana. Con – her not liking me. Pro – having 'the' conversation. Con – hearing her explanation and not liking it/believing what she is saying as the truth. Pro – knowing that I was mad at her for too long and releasing that anger. Con – her not caring…"

Quinn jumped in the seat when she felt Santana's hands on her shoulders.

"San, you scared me," Quinn said startled.

"I'm sorry Sweetheart. You were deep in thought. What cha doing?"

Santana peered over Quinn's shoulder, saw the list and simply said, "Oh!"

"Yeah, I'm doing this even though these lists never work for me," Quinn said shyly.

"Do you want to talk it out," Santana asked. Not waiting for an answer, she pulled Quinn and the chair over and she sat down at the edge of her bed.

"Wee!" Quinn laughed which made Santana smirk.

Quinn looked down at the paper in her hands and said, "Sure…so I have, so far, four pros and four cons. I'm sure the con list would have grown if you didn't come over to stop me and that's a good thing, Santana. I just don't know."

"Quinn, you don't have to make a final decision right now. I included info so that you'd have it. I didn't think you would automatically call her or even want to."

"I want to be whole for you before we get married," Quinn said honestly.

Brown eyes lovingly gazed into hazel ones as Santana massaged Quinn's hand. "What do you mean 'whole'?"

"I mean, I have baggage. I have anger towards my parents that I want to finally either settle or truly put to rest. I want to do this before I say, 'I do' to you. I want you have me…all of me," Quinn tried to explain, but felt like she was failing at it.

Santana wrapped her arms around Quinn's shoulders and said, "Quinn, Sweetheart, I love you just the way you are. We all got shit we're dealing with. That's just being human. I know I have all of you every time we kiss and every time we make love. I want to you to understand that I'm not going anywhere. Do I think that meeting your mother would be beneficial to you? Yes, I do, but I'd never pressure you into that. That's totes your decision, but I will stand by your side while you make the decision that's the best for you." Santana kissed Quinn's head.

"Would you…" Quinn hesitated.

"Would I what?" Santana asked genuinely. She stood up and moved closer to Quinn.

"Would you accompany me if I were to meet her for like coffee," Quinn asked.

"I'd be honored to," Santana said humbly.

Quinn reached up and kissed her. "You're too good to me!"

"You've ain't seen nothing yet," Santana said and chuckled which made Quinn chuckle. Santana sat back down and they just sat there in silence staring at each other lovingly.

A few minutes after, they sat down again and Quinn shakily reached for her phone. She dialed the number and put it on speaker phone. She rested it on the desk.

"Hello," a young voice said.

"Um, hi, is Judy Fabray there, please?"

"Speaking," the voice said in a kind of rushed voice.

"Oh, hello, Ms. Fabray." Quinn hesitated for a second, but Santana urged her to continue by mouthing, "I love you!"

Quinn took a big breath and said, "I'm sorry to be calling you out of the blue like this, but I wanted to introduce myself."

"Okay," the woman said awkwardly.

"My name's Quinn…"

The phone must have dropped because they heard a bang and the woman said, "Shit!"

There was some commotion and a few seconds later the woman was back. "I'm so sorry. I dropped the phone. What did you say your name was, Miss?"

"Um, Quinn."

"Hello, Quinn. I am a little confused…"

"Well, I'll help you," Quinn said, "In 1994, I was born and was given away. I was tossed around from family to family throughout my entire life. I have wanted to contact you for so long, but never found the courage to. Then my amazing fiancée found your number and included it in her proposal to me. Listen, I just wanted to hear your voice. I have so, have a nice life."

Santana squeezed one of Quinn's hands and kissed it. Quinn's finger on the other hand, was just about to tap the end call button when the woman yelled, "Wait!"

"Yes, Ms. Fabray," Quinn said.

"I'm sorry. This is surreal to me, Quinn. But yes, I gave you up," Ms. Fabray said with emotion in her voice.

Quinn began to cry right there. "I…just have waited for so long to hear you say that. Take responsibility for what you did."

There was silence on the other end of the conversation.

"I'm not really sure what you want…" Ms. Fabray said finally breaking it.

"Oh, I just wanted to talk to you…and maybe meet you," Quinn said straight forward.

"Where do you live?"

"New York City. I go to law school," Quinn said.

"That's admirable," the woman said, "I'm in Jersey, which isn't too far away."

"Yea, it's not. I can come to you or you can come here," Quinn suggested, "If you want to, that is. Whatever is easier for you, ma'am."

"Quinn, call me Judy," she said.

There was silence again. Santana clapped her hands lightly and made Quinn smile.

"I, um, actually have a meeting tomorrow in the city," Judy said.

"Did you want to get coffee," Quinn suggested.

"Um, sure," Judy said.

"There's a coffee shop on West 32nd street called the Coffee Shop," Quinn said nervously.

"What are your classes like," Judy said almost mothering.

Quinn looked at Santana and she mouthed, "Any time she's available!"

'Um, we can work around you?"

"We?" Judy asked.

"Yes, my fiancée is going to join us, if that's alright," Quinn said hesitantly.

"Yes, that's fine," Judy said, "I got to go. It was nice speaking with you, Quinn. I'll see you both tomorrow around one?"

"Yes, one is fine. Thank you for taking the time to talk to me," Quinn said.

"Thank you for calling, have a nice day," Judy said and hung up.

Quinn hung up and stared at her phone.

"Sweetheart, that was amazing," Santana said and lunged at her. She planted a big, fat, wet kiss on Quinn's cheek.

"I just spoke to my biological mother, Santana. Do you how big this is?"

"I think I do, Sweetheart," Santana said.

Quinn got up from the seat to walk over to Santana. She sat down next to her on the bed. They were looking at each other intensely again.

"Santana, this is all cuz of you. You made this happen. No matter what happens tomorrow, I am forever in your debt. Whatever you want it's yours."

"All I want, Quinn, is for you to be happy…and to say 'I do' when whoever marries us asks you that question," Santana said and kissed her nose.

Quinn smiles. "I love you, Santana Lopez," Quinn said happily.

Author's Note: The coffee shop mentioned is a real coffee shop in New York City. I've never been there, but I Googled it.

Hope you enjoyed it.


	12. Chapter 12

Destined Encounters

_Part Twelve_

Now that Quinn introduced herself to Judy I could also see parts of her life. Well only the parts that involved Quinn.

Judy picked up her phone and dialed a number.

"She called me," Judy said still shocked.

"Who?"

"You know who…she wants to meet so we've set up a place and time for tomorrow."

"Ok, when and where?"

"The Coffee Shop on West 32nd street in the city at one in the afternoon. Now it's your decision, but I'm going. I'm going to tell her everything she wants to know."

"Let me think about it."

"Okay," Judy said and hung up her phone.

The next morning, Quinn was so quiet.

"Sweetheart, are you alright? Are you having second thoughts cuz I can go in your place and tell her that you changed her mind?"

"No, thank you. I've been waiting for this day. I'm definitely going through with it," Quinn said with a smile, "I'm just nervous."

Santana shook her head up and down to silently tell Quinn that she understood.

"I, um, want to back to my room and change if you don't mind."

"Of course not," Santana said as she gathered her stuff to go with her.

"San, I'm going to go by myself, if that's okay?" Quinn asked.

"You sure," Santana asked hesitantly.

"Yeah, I need to clear my head and I also want to do some work to calm me down," Quinn said.

"I totally understand. What time do you want me to meet you at the coffee place?"

"Is twelve alright," Quinn asked shyly.

Santana pulled Quinn into her arms and hugged her tightly. Quinn immediately relaxed in Santana's protective arms.

"Listen to me okay? I will never let anything bad happen to you, if I can help it. I still am so sorry for not being there when you were hit," Santana said and got emotional. She continued through her tears, "You have nothing to fear for the rest of your life. If today becomes overwhelming, you tell me and we leave. It's as simple as that."

"Okay. I love you," Quinn said and hugged her once more before she collected her bags and her proposal gift from Santana. "I'm so bringing this!" Quinn brought it to her chest and hugged it tightly.

"I was hoping you'd say that," Santana said as they walked out of the room. Once they were outside, Santana hailed a cab for Quinn.

"I was going to walk," Quinn said.

"Pacify me please," Santana said as she held the door open, "This way I know you're safe."

Quinn didn't hesitate. She walked up to the opened door of the cab, but before she grabbed the back of Santana's head and brought her in for a hard kiss.

Once the kiss stopped, Santana said, "Wow!"

"C'mon lady," the cab driver said impatiently. Santana crouched down a little to glare at him. Once she was standing tall, Quinn said, "I'll see you at twelve. I love you!" She

gently slapped Santana's face and chuckled.

When Quinn was in her dorm room, she finished an assignment that she had started before Santana had proposed and this next chapter of her life had begun. Once she was satisfied with what she had written she closed her laptop and stretched her arms over her head. This made her engagement ring shimmer in the sunlight.

She pulled her hand down to admire it.

"Holy shit!" she screamed as she gawked at her own ring.

Just by uttering this curse, she felt energized so she hopped into a shower stall in the showers. She let the water splash on her face. She got cleaned up and returned to her room. She locked the door and walked straight to her closet.

"What does a woman wear when she's meeting her mother for the first time?"

She picked out a few outfits, but put them back on the rod in her closet. Finally she decided on a yellow sundress and white shawl and got into it. She pulled her short hair back and pinned it in place. She applied some lip gloss and perfume.

Seeing that she still had plenty of time she took a mirror selfie with her new phone that she got during the stay at the hotel.

She snapped a photo and sent it to Santana with the caption that read, "So what do you think? Should I change?"

She sent it and within a minute, Santana replied with "No…don't change. You look adorable. Love, Your fiancée"

Quinn sat down in her computer chair and tried to calm herself down from nerves.

"You can do this! You've waited your whole life to do this. You have Santana who will not leave your side. She won't let anything bad happen to you. She loves you!" she pep talked.

Looking at her watch, she decided to text Santana again.

She pulled out her phone and texted, "hey, Baby, I know I said twelve, but I'm gettin' antsy and I want to hold your hand. Can I meet you there now?"

In less than a second, Quinn read, "I'm already here. Do you want coffee?"

Quinn laughed and gave Santana her order.

She then gathered up her stuff and her engagement present and headed outside. She hailed a cab again and was in front of the coffee shop within ten minutes.

_Eighteenth Encounter:  
><em> Quinn pulled the door open and looked around for Santana. It wasn't until Santana yelled, "Over here!' that Quinn saw her.

She walked over and put her stuff down. Santana leaned up and Quinn leaned down and their lips connected. They stayed like this for some time. Afterwards Quinn draped her purse over the back of the chair and sat down. She quickly took a big chug of coffee.

"Quinn…." Santana yelled to try and stop her, but it was too late.

"Oh my God," Quinn said after the scolding liquid of the coffee burned her throat. She gasped for air.

"Quinn, Quinn…you alright?"

"Jesus, that's hot," Quinn said as she panted for air.

"Next time, don't down it like that!" Santana giggled a little which made Quinn giggle too.

"Nervous much," Santana asked.

"Just a tad…meeting my mother for the first time and all," Quinn said.

Just then a tall man walked into the shop and Santana noticed him right away. His back was facing her but she thought that he reminded her of someone she knew. She couldn't place him. When he turned around, the lightbulb went off in her head. She didn't say anything. She did smile when she saw the large bouquet of roses he was carrying.

Santana watched as he took a seat behind Quinn. His eyesight went back and forth between the door and the table he sat at.

"I gotta go to the bathroom," Quinn said and got up from the table.

Once she had walked away, Santana said loudly, "Excuse sir, are you waiting for someone?"

This got his attention and he answered, "Yes, actually, I'm waiting for two people. I'm really nervous!"

Santana smiled and said, "Would one of those people be Quinn?"

His head shot up from looking down at the flowers. "Yes, do you know her?"

"I know her really well," Santana said as she got up from her seat. She boldly walked over to him and extended her hand. "Hello, I'm Santana Lopez, Quinn's fiancée…"

The man rose from his seat and grasped Santana's hand and said, "Very nice to meet you, Santana. I'm Russell, Quinn's father." They shook hands.

Out of the corner of her eye, Santana saw Quinn approaching their table so she said, "I'll be right back!"

Russell sat down again nervously.

Santana walked over to Quinn and said, "Sweetheart, you're in for a surprise!"

Santana pointed in the general direction of Russell.

"Oh fuck, is my mother a man," Quinn said dumbly.

Santana smiled brightly. "No, um, Sweetheart…just follow me."

As Santana and Quinn approach Russell he got up and extended his hand to Quinn. "This must be Quinn…"

Quinn got a strange feeling so she had to ask, "Santana, I'm not into…"

Santana quickly put her finger on Quinn's lips. "Don't finish that statement…trust me!"

Quinn shrugged her shoulders and faced Russell and said, "Hi!"

"Quinn, this is Russell," Santana introduced him.

Quinn suddenly remembered that her father's name is Russell. Santana knew that she was putting the pieces together slowly so she continued, "Your father!"

Russell put his hand out for a handshake. Quinn catapulted into her father's arms. All three people were completely shocked.

"I'm sorry," Quinn said as she released her hold on him.

"Please don't apologize…here…these are for you!" Russell handed Quinn the bouquet.

"Thank you," Quinn said and sniffed the bouquet "They're lovely!"

Just then a shorter woman walked behind them. "Hello, Quinn?"

Quinn spun around.

"Judy," she said nervously.

"Yes, I'm your mother," Judy said and extended her hand. Quinn pulled her into a hug. Both women wrapped their arms tightly around each other.

Once the hug was exchanged, Santana walked up and extended her hand. "Hello, I'm Santana Lopez, Quinn's fiancée."

"Oh, my God, I'm so sorry, Santana," Quinn apologized.

"Sweetheart, don't worry about it," Santana said as she shook Judy's hand.

"Please sit…" Quinn said to her parents.

They all sat except for Santana who asked excitedly, "Who wants coffee?"

"I'll take an espresso, just two sugar packets," Judy said happily.

"I'll have one black," Russell said.

"And you Sweetheart," Santana said and looked at Quinn lovingly.

"I'll take another one," Quinn said, "Thank you Baby!"

While Santana was getting the drinks, the three of them made small talk. Quinn needed Santana by her side when she started asking the more personal questions.

"So you're in law school?" Judy asked.

"Well, pre-law right now, but I'll be staying at New York Law School while I complete everything," Quinn said politely.

"That's great, Quinn…do you know what kind of law you want to practice?" Russell asked intrigued.

"Um, something to do with adoption or foster care laws," Quinn said blasé about it.

Her parents shared a look, but didn't say anything.

Santana came back to the round table they were sharing with all of the drinks.

"Here," Russell said as he got up to help Santana.

"Thank you, sir," Santana said as she placed hers and Quinn's on the table.

"Thank you, San," Quinn said with a small smile.

"Santana, it's Russell," he said as he handed Judy hers.

Santana nodded her head at him.

"So what do you do?" Quinn asked.

"I'm a broker," Russell said.

"I'm a financial assistant," Judy said.

This was followed by some silence.

"So Santana you're in college as well," Russell asked to break the ice further.

"Yes, I attend NYADA for singing and acting," Santana said proudly.

"How did the two of you meet since you're in different schools," Judy asked.

"Well, one day we were walking around and we, literally, bumped into each other," Santana said and smiled at Quinn.

"Then we met again right here actually," Quinn said and grabbed Santana's hand.

"Yup!"

"Wow…it's almost like it was destiny. Like you two were destined to meet and fall in love," Judy said with a smile.

"Yay!" I yelled from above as I watched.

"So, if I may, I'd like to thank you both for creating this beautiful creature here. I don't know what my life would be like without her in it. I would be hell…" Santana said humbly.

Judy looked at Russell and said, "That was a fun night!"

Quinn's mouth hung open from the shock and horror of Judy's statement. Santana laughed out loud.

Russell blushed, but said, "Yes, my dear, it was!"

Then Quinn began to laugh hysterically at the obscurity of the whole conversation.

"Yeah, well, now I don't condone premarital sex, but no one cares to listen. So go on with your story, Quinn!" Judy said.

"Um, yeah, well Santana knows this first hand of what it would be like to lose me…"

"How?" Russell asked.

"A few months ago, I was hit by a speeding car and was in a coma for a little over a month…and I broke my left leg," Quinn said honestly as she pointed to the scar that still rested on her left leg. Judy and Russell looked at Quinn.

"Oh my," Judy said and became emotional.

"Yeah, my family and best friend came from Ohio to be with us while I waited every day for Quinn to wake up. It was the happiest moment of my life to hear her say 'I love you' when she first woke up!" Santana said and sighed.

"The whole experience taught me to never take anything for granted. So I need to ask you some questions…" Quinn said as she visibly shook a little.

"It's okay, Quinn," Judy said as she placed her hand on top of Quinn's.

"I agree," Russell said, "Ask us anything."

"Wow…okay…first I need to know why you chose to give me away?"

Judy and Russell sat there and exchanged a quick glance between them.

"I gave you up because I were just too young to raise you properly. The nurse tried to place you in my arms, but I pushed you away because I knew that if I held you just one time, I'd regret having to give you up. I kept telling myself that I made the best decision I could in light of my circumstances at the time. When my family found out, I had to have you. Honestly the other option wasn't even in my head," Judy said sadly.

"Listening to what you're saying now it seemed so rational for you do that. When I was five years I waited for new foster parents to come to pick me up and they never come, it made me wonder why wasn't I good enough," Quinn said as she wiped away a falling tear. Judy massaged her hand with her own.

Quinn took a deep breath. "You weren't in the picture, Russell," Quinn asked and looked at him.

"No, I wasn't. Looking back I should have been, but I wasn't. I was a silly, sex crazed teenaged boy…"

Quinn smirked a little. "Did you ever regret giving me up?"

"Every day of my life," Judy said as she looked intensely into Quinn's hazel eyes. "There wasn't a day that I didn't think of you, Quinn. How could I not…you were, are, my daughter."

Quinn began to cry and Santana wrapped her arms around her and squeezed as tightly as she could.

"I love you," she whispered as she kissed Quinn's head.

"I love you, too," was the muffled response from Quinn.

"Can I ask a question," Santana asked. Quinn nodded her head while she stayed in Santana's arms.

"Did you ever think of finding and contacting her?"

"I did," Russell said, "I didn't know where to start. Now I know that sounds like an excuse, but I just…I just didn't know if you wanted to be found."

"Every day," Quinn muttered.

"Every day, what?"

"I wanted to be found and taken out of the system for most of my time in it, which is basically every day," Quinn said honestly. "I was messed up in high school. I went through different rebellious periods. Looking back at it, I don't know who I was 'rebelling' against though. No one stuck around long enough to notice. I smoked…I drank…I dyed my hair pink…I even considered getting a tattoo."

"Of who or what?" Santana asked shocked.

"Ryan Seacrest!"

Santana burst out in laughter. I guess she was picturing Seacrest on Quinn's lower back.

"Did you get it?" Judy asked as she cringed a little.

"Nope," Quinn said and smiled.

"Oh, thank God," Judy said and breathed a sigh of relief.

Santana calmed herself down a little and grabbed Quinn's hand.

"I guess I rebelled because I wanted to feel special and loved. I just didn't at that time," Quinn said.

"Well, you are now, Sweetheart," Santana said and sloppily kissed Quinn's cheek.

Quinn's parents looked at the couple sitting across from them. Suddenly, Judy felt Russell's hand on hers. They entwined their fingers together. Quinn quickly noticed their interaction and asked, "So what's your story?"

"Our what," Russell said as his attention went back to his daughter.

"Your story. Are you married? Do I have any siblings?"

"Well, we're not married…we dated for a while but nothing came from it. It, I don't know, felt incomplete for me," Russell said honestly.

"Me too," Judy revealed.

"I'm sorry," Quinn said and hung her head.

"Why are you sorry?" Russell asked kind of shocked.

"If you didn't have me you'd probably be married with kids by now," Quinn said.

"Listen to me, it was because of you that we tried to date. Those were the happiest years of my life," Judy said and smiled.

"Me also," Russell said.

"What about now?" Santana asked.

"What, Santana," Russell asked.

"What about now," Santana repeated.

"Yeah, I 'see' something," Quinn said happily.

"Well," Judy said and made Russell's head whip in her direction.

"Well, what? Do you want to give us another shot," Russell said nervously.

"Are either of you seeing anyone else," Quinn asked.

"No," Judy said.

"Nope…I just broke up something that was really nothing," Russell said with a smile.

"You should go out," Santana said.

"And this time, I want my Mom and Dad to try harder cuz they now have me…"

Both Judy and Russell's heads snapped up to look at Quinn. She smiled brightly and then raised Santana's hand and kissed it sweetly.

"Do you hear that, Judy," Russell began, "Our _daughter_ wants us to date again. We _have_ to do it right?"

"Well, if we must…I'm free tonight," Judy said and patted Russell's back.

"Geez!" Russell said flabbergasted.

Santana suddenly realized something. "I should probably give this back…" She began to un-clasped the heart necklace she got from Quinn.

"I knew that looked familiar," Judy said and smiled, "I'm glad they gave you that, Quinn!"

"Santana, you said it'd never leave your neck," Quinn said and sounded hurt.

"Sweetheart, I just thought that since you reunited with your parents you'd might want it back," Santana said and caressed Quinn's cheek with her free hand.

"No, I want you to have it because me and you…" Quinn said and pointed at each of them, "Are the best kind of family. I want our life to be based on that necklace. Please put it back on?"

"Yes, Santana, put it back on," Judy encouraged her.

"You're sure, everyone," Santana asked to make sure.

They all nodded their heads so Santana clasped the necklace back around her neck. She held it in her hand and kissed it.

Afterward, they had great conversation.

"That's an amazing engagement ring, Santana," Judy said as she admired it on Quinn's finger.

"It was my Abuelita's?"

"Who?"

"Her grandmother's…" Quinn translated.

"Oh, did she pass?"

"Nope she's still alive and kicking. When Quinn and I went home to Ohio for the Holidays, my mother made me visit her…"

"Made you?"

"Yes, you see my grandmother disowned me when I came out to her. I hadn't seen her in a few years because of it," Santana explained.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Russell said emphatically.

"It's all good. Now…she apologized and was a big support when I needed her. They left the day after Quinn woke up. As the elevator doors were closing, she threw this ring and the box at me. I nearly missed catching it," Santana said and smiled at the memory.

A little while later, Judy looked at her watch and said, "It's four, thirty!"

"Wow, look at that," Quinn said and smiled brightly. "I just want to say thank you for coming here to meet me. It truly means a lot. Will I see you again?"

Quinn had a strange tone of voice when she said that. It made Judy embrace her daughter tightly and kiss her cheek.

"Yes, I, for one, don't want to let another wasted minute go by. I want to be included in all of the things you want me to be included in. Okay, honey?"

Quinn nodded her head. "I think that's okay, but can I call you 'Mom'?"

"Yes!"

"I want to be involved too…I don't know, maybe walk you down the aisle to Santana when the time comes," Russell said as he got choked up.

"I'd love that," Santana spoke up. Quinn was paralyzed from what Russell had just said.

"You want to walk me down…the aisle to the love of my entire life?"

"With absolute pleasure!"

"Um, ok," Quinn said and pulled her father into a hug.

"Oh, Quinn, call me Dad!"

"Ok, Dad, thank you," Quinn said and made Russell's grip around his daughter tighten.

"Santana, it was very nice to meet you," Judy said.

She extended her hand, but Santana pulled her into a warm hug.

While in the hug, Santana said, "Thank you for all of this. I know this meant the world to her. I want you to know that I'd never do anything to hurt her in any way. She's my world and I think I'm hers. She has my heart until the day I die and then eons and eons after that."

Judy didn't know what to say to that.

She said, "Thank you, Santana, for being there for her when we weren't. She has a protector in you so I can take immense comfort in knowing that you got her back. I know that I haven't been the mother she has needed, but I hope to start right now. I love her."

"Well, we'll get along great cuz we have one thing in common…our love for that beautiful creature over there," Santana said and turned her head in Quinn's direction. So did Judy. They spent those few minutes still in each other's embrace, staring at Quinn lovingly.

A few seconds later, Quinn turned her head and noticed them staring.

"What? Do I have a boogie?" Quinn immediately went to pick her nose.

"No, Sweetheart, you don't," Santana said and chuckled.

Quinn shrugged and smiled brightly.

"Well, I have to go," Russell said, "I need to make a stop and then I'll pick you up around seven?"

Judy nodded her head and smiled.

"Santana," Russell said and shook her hand.

"Bye, Princess," he said and kissed Quinn's head.

We watched Russell walk out of the coffee shop.

"Well, I must get going too. Gotta make the train. You should come out to Jersey some time soon," Judy said and smiled.

"We will," Santana promised.

"Bye, Mom," Quinn said as she hugged her mother. When the hug ended, Judy picked up her bag, waved, and walked out of the shop.

Quinn plopped down into the seat.

"Sweetheart, are you alright?"

"I'm better. I'm complete," Quinn said and looked up at Santana. She found her seat and pulled it closer to Quinn as she sat down. "You were always complete to me, Quinn. Now you know your parents and will start to build something with them."

"And it's all cuz of you…"

"No, no, I merely gave you the information. You were the one to make the call and put yourself out there," Santana said and kissed her cheek.

"I love you so much and so hard it's unbelievable," Quinn said with a glint in her eyes.

"I am spectacular," Santana said jokingly.

"No, San, I truly mean it. I love you and can't wait to be your wife…Mrs. Quinn Lopez," Quinn said and smiled.

"You're taking my last name?"

"For the rest of my life," Quinn said and kissed Santana.


	13. Chapter 13

Destined Encounters

_Part Thirteen_

_Nineteenth Encounter:_

"Oh…oh….fuck! Right there…right there. Eat me out," Santana screamed as Quinn was between her legs. To Quinn, it was the most delicious meal ever. It was her Santana!

"I'm gonna cum," Santana exclaimed as she tugged the sheets of the bed.

"I'm ready," Quinn said right against her pussy. Quinn opened her mouth and a second later, Santana came hard.

"QUINNNNN!" Santana yelled out in ecstasy.

Santana still felt Quinn's tongue in her as she licked up and down. Quinn didn't want to miss a drop of Santana's wetness.

Santana was panting and squirming so Quinn removed her tongue and climbed up Santana's wondrous body into her awaiting arms. Once Quinn nestled into them Santana hugged her tightly.

"That…that was a-mazing," Santana said as she tried to control her breathing.

"I did okay," Quinn asked shyly.

"Sweetheart, whenever you touch me any place, it's amazing," Santana said and kissed Quinn's forehead.

"Oh, good cuz I loved doing that and in a few minutes I'll be doing that again," Quinn said.

"Not if I get there first,' Santana said and immediately flipped Quinn onto her back.

Quinn was startled. "Whoa!" She laughed out loud.

Santana hovered over Quinn in an all fours position. She immediately lowered her head and began to kiss Quinn's neck. She bit and licked a couple of areas there.

"San," she moaned.

Santana leisurely moved down to her collar bones. She nipped at them. She dragged her finger down into the valley between Quinn's breasts. Once her finger travelled all the way down to Quinn's bellybutton, Santana's tongue traced the same route that her finger did. This made Quinn arch her back off of the mattress. Santana supported her back with her other hand. Moments later, she managed to pull Quinn up into a sitting position. Santana backed herself up against the headboard of the bed and spread her legs open. As Santana did that, Quinn was in a trance with the beautiful sight before her. Santana pulled Quinn by her waist to her. As she was getting closer Quinn spread her legs open as well. She lifted one leg and rested it against Santana's thigh. Santana rested her opposite leg on Quinn's thigh. They tried to be as close to one another as possible. They knew they had succeeded when their centers were grazing each other. Santana moved the half inch that was in the way. Santana had some time to slip her finger down to Quinn's pussy and plunged into her.

"Santana!" Quinn whispered out from the shock. She slipped her own finger down and into Santana. She tossed her head back from the pleasure.

"Look at me," Quinn asked as she travelled deeper into Santana and rubbed her clit at the same time.

Santana lowered her head and looked into Quinn's penetrating hazel eyes. They locked eyes as each woman massaged the other's pussy passionately and erotically.

After a few minutes and almost two orgasms, Santana lunged at Quinn which made her fall onto the mattress. Santana laid all of her body weight on her as they kissed ferociously. Tongues thrashed about in each other's mouths. Heads tilted back and forth. Bodies were as close to each other as possible.

All of a sudden, Quinn felt three fingers of Santana's hand enter her.

"Yesssss!" Quinn screamed out. "Yesss!"

"Do you like this?" Santana purred into Quinn's closest ear as her fingers pumped in and out of Quinn.

"God, yes. More please!" Quinn yelled as her hands found Santana's ass and squeezed it tightly.

Even though Quinn held onto Santana's ass, she was able to spread Quinn's lips open. With the other hand, which was still in her, Santana managed to go even further inside.

"Santana," Quinn said with tears in her eyes.

This frightened Santana so she asked meekly, "Quinn, is this too much?"

"No, no, I'm fine," Quinn said.

"Then why are you crying?" Santana asked as she removed her fingers, but massaged Quinn's pussy instead. Santana kissed the tears off of Quinn's face.

"Just…just tell me that it'll always be like this," Quinn asked as she picked her head up and kissed Santana's cheek.

"It will always be something like this because I love you so much it hurts!"

They locked eyes and each woman saw that truth in them.

"I love you, Santana Lopez," Quinn said.

"I love you, Quinn Fabray…soon, very soon, to be Quinn Lopez!"

After a few minutes of gentle massaging and passionate kissing, Santana picked herself up off of Quinn.

"What's happening, baby?"

"I have an idea. Bend your legs," Santana asked lovingly. When they made love, Quinn knew that Santana was showing her vulnerability and Quinn loved and appreciated that immensely.

Quinn quickly bent her long, gorgeous legs. Santana was lying on the bed in front of Quinn's awaiting pussy. Santana subconsciously licked her lips and smiled.

"Santana, you're making me wet!"

"That's the point," Santana said happily. She moved herself closer to Quinn.

"Can you lift your ass up a bit, Sweetheart?"

When Quinn lifted her behind up, Santana moved her hands up to hold onto Quinn's ass with both hands. This would support Quinn and made it easier for Santana. Immediately Santana devoured Quinn. She felt an immense shock to her most sensitive organ.

"Wow!" Quinn exclaimed.

"I know…tell me when your legs are getting tired," Santana lovingly said as she came up for air. Instantly, she continued to devour Quinn.

Quinn was panting heavily, but she didn't want Santana to stop.

Quinn asked shakily, "Do … do you think you could put a finger in?'

Knowing that she couldn't hold Quinn's ass up with one hand she said, "Sweetheart, I'm gonna let go. Can you hold it up for me?"

Quinn nodded her approval and Santana removed her hands. She leisurely brought up a finger and plunged it into Quinn as her tongue continued to lick up and down.

"SANNNN!" Quinn yelled as she had her orgasm in Santana's mouth. After she knew Quinn had given her all she had to give, she removed her tongue, but kept her finger and added an additional finger inside of Quinn. Her fingers were gently massaging Quinn's clit and walls. Santana was preoccupied with staring at the woman she loved more than life itself. Quinn's body rose and fell as she tried to regain her composure.

Santana wanted to taste Quinn's lips so badly.

Quinn dropped her ass down with a light thud on the mattress.

"I couldn't hold it up anymore…Sorry!"

"No worries," Santana said and gazed at her passionately.

Quinn picked up head from the mattress, opened her arms and said, "Come here!" Santana didn't hesitate. She quickly climbed up Quinn's body.

Once she was nestled next to her, but in Quinn's arms, their lips connected in an electrifying kiss. As they kissed Santana's hand found Quinn's breast and fondled, massaged, and squeezed it.

Quinn moaned in the kiss. This made Santana moan also.

Santana brought her hand up to Quinn's face and massaged her cheeks tenderly. She brushed the damp hair out of Quinn's eyes, which were shut. They always were shut tight when they kissed. It was almost like Quinn was afraid to open them in fear of this all being a dream.

Quinn broke the kiss and said, "Is this a dream?"

"No, baby, it's not a dream," Santana said and kissed her forehead. After that kiss she looked into Quinn's beautiful hazel eyes and just kept staring at her.

"What?" Quinn asked after a few seconds.

"I just can't believe how much a person can love another. I've never experienced anything like this. Yeah, I love my family and Britt, but that love doesn't compare to my undying, unadulterated, intense love for you, Quinn."

Quinn reached up and caressed Santana's face with her hand. "I've never had a love like this one, like at all in my life, Santana. You found me when I needed to be found. You love me like I need to be loved. And I love you, so very much. Your love makes everything I went through so worth it. If I knew for sure that I'd still have the chance to be right here with you, I'd do it all over again."

Santana lowered her head and kissed Quinn passionately.

"I love you so much," Santana whispered into Quinn's ear.

"I love you so much, too!"

Quinn picked up her head and grabbed Santana's lips with her own. Quinn and Santana rolled over so that Quinn was on top. Quinn laid in between Santana's thighs and immediately she wrapped her legs around Quinn. She was angled in such a position where their pussies were grazing each other.

"Hmm," Santana hummed.

"Doesn't this feel good?"

"Heaven!" Santana revealed.

"I love that we can just do this and be happy," Quinn said and then stuttered, "I'm – not saying that the other stuff isn't fun, cuz it's so much fun!"

"Ha-ha," Santana laughed lightly. "I understood what you meant and I agree."

Quinn leaned down and captured Santana's lips with her own. They kissed passionately and slowly for a long time.

When Quinn needed air, she broke the kiss and said, "You're beautiful. I don't know if I've ever told you. You are. And I'm sorry for not telling you like all the time."

She kissed Santana again. A few minutes later, Santana broke for her turn of air and said, "Thank you. I love hearing you say that cuz I know that you genuinely mean it. I think you're drop dead gorgeous…that goes without saying…"

They continued kissing again. Quinn began to rock herself between Santana's legs. Santana moaned out. This only egged Quinn on more. She began rock harder and faster. The bed magically began to rock with their movement.

"Hold on," Quinn sexily insisted.

Santana grabbed onto Quinn's ass with both hands. She squeezed Quinn's behind hard and then massaged it lovingly. This sensation was appreciated by Quinn and to show her appreciation she moaned as she continued to rock them back and forth.

Santana closed her eyes as she enjoyed the waves that Quinn created. She suddenly felt that old feeling of her orgasm building. This was bound to happen because, to her, it seemed like they were joined at their centers. Quinn kept rubbing against Santana. She had no choice but to rub back against Quinn. It was the best choice ever and one that needed no thought to it.

"Sweetheart, I'm close," Santana whispered sexily.

For a moment, Quinn looked down at her shocked. "Really?"

Santana smirked and nodded her head. This only made Quinn take more initiative in getting the love of her to have her orgasm. Quinn motions quickened a little. Because of the friction she was creating, she began to moan loudly.

All of a sudden, Santana's moans grew louder and her grip on Quinn's ass tightened. Quinn gasped, but her movements didn't falter. In fact, they quickened. Quinn rubbed and rocked Santana with everything she had in her heart.

Santana began to have a reaction and her moans intensified more. She also chanted Quinn's name as her personal mantra.

Quinn! Rub me! Harder! Faster! Ahh, Quinn!"

Quinn quickly slipped one of her hands down to Santana's pussy and rub it along with her own pussy still rubbing against Santana.

"QUINN!" Santana bellowed out in the stillness of the darkened room.

"I'm right here, baby, you want more," Quinn asked.

Santana bit her bottom lip and nodded her head.

When Quinn's finger glided into Santana, she has another orgasm. This one was the most passionate of them all. Even though Santana knew that Quinn put her whole heart and soul into making her orgasm, this one just was more intimate.

Quinn pulled her finger out after a few exploratory minutes. Santana opened to eyes to witness Quinn lick her come of her finger.

"You're a goddess," Santana said and release her hold on Quinn's ass to caress her face with her hand.

"Hmm, you taste so fucking good," Quinn said after a few licks.

"You're turning me on more," Santana said.

"Do you want more?"

"Um, maybe later, if that's alright."

Quinn nodded her head. She sat up and just watched Santana lying there. She witnessed Santana's chest rise and fall as she tried to regain her breathing rhythm.

"Are you okay?"

"Beyond okay," Santana said and sat up to face Quinn. When they were face-to-face, Santana blurted out, "I don't want to wait to marry you!"

Author's Note:

I hope all of you enjoyed this chapter. Some of you may not have and that's okay. I wanted to see if I could write a smut chapter. I hope I succeed. If I may ask a favor of you…could you kindly send me a review or private message? Please tell me if you enjoyed and if you had a favorite part? While I truly appreciate all of the reviews I receive, for this chapter, could you please say a little bit more than "It was good. Thanks!"? I'd like to know if I explained everything clearly enough that you could "see" Santana and Quinn the acts I tried to describe.

My experience in describing each situation they had is lacking because of inexperience. I write about what I'd like to have performed on me or what I'd like to perform on someone who I'm in a relationship with. I always feel inadequate when writing smut. For those of you who write smut, how to do overcome your fear?

Well, thank you reading. I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
